Adrenalina A 1000
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Bella é uma fria e calculista assassina que é contratada pelo Black, sócio perigoso e traiçoeiro de Edward Cullen, mais conhecido como Deus Grego. A então profissional se sê apaixonada pela sua vitima e terá que escolher em fazer o que deve ou o que o coração e o corpo exigem! Nesse jogo de poder e ambição quem irá ganhar? Só lendo pra descobrir!
1. Ajustes

– Senhorita Swan? – Demetri chamou-me como se pedisse permissão para adentrar ao banheiro onde me encontrava.

Demetri era funcionário da minha família a anos. Hoje ele tinha 53 anos e ainda nos servia como se fossemos crianças. Ele é totalmente fiel a nós, mesmo sabendo de todos os detalhes escusos da nossa família.

– Entre! – Falei

Estava diante do espelho fazendo os últimos retoques para ficar magnífica para essa noite que me prometia um "encontro" daqueles.

– O Senhor Black ligou para a senhorita. Ele deseja reajustar alguns detalhes... – Demetri informou ainda adentrando o banheiro a passos lentos, e estacou quando viu minha figura refletida no grande espelho. – A senhorita está deslumbrante. – Elogiou.

– Obrigada. – Agradeci azeda. Não pelo elogio, mas pela informação que Demetri me passara. – Você deveria ter informado ao Senhor Black que não aceito reajustar detalhes, ainda mais em cima da hora, Demetri.

– Perdão, senhorita. Mas ele não me deu espaço para discutir nada. – Demetri se desculpou.

Dei um longo suspiro. Olhei a figura do idoso a minhas costas, vestido com seu terno impecável, a fidelidade em cada traço de sua face enrugada pela idade. Realmente não deveria ter sido rude com ele.

Terminei de colocar os brincos, formado por dois fios de ouros levemente grossos que se uniam no brilhante da joia em minha orelha. Ainda olhando a figura do fiel senhor as minhas costas, me pronunciei.

– Traga o celular para mim. Quero ver que reajuste são esses de ultima hora que o Senhor Black deseja fazer.

Demetri curvou-se minimamente para frente, ficou ereto em seguida, girou nos calcanhares e seguiu pelo corredor.

Esperando o celular de cunho restrito ao âmbito profissional e totalmente irrastriável ou grampeado, ainda me olhei no espelho. Conferi se os fios do cabelo estavam impecáveis do jeito que estava em um trança solta presa em um coque frouxo com alguns fios soltos propositalmente.

Sim! Estava perfeito.

Passei as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, como se para assentar o vestido longo e negro e levemente brilhante, com um decote sutil que revela pouco dos montes brancos do meu seio.

Sim! Tudo perfeito.

– A senhorita está impecável. Devo salientar que esse vestido da Dolce e Gabana lhe caiu perfeitamente bem, Senhorita Swan. – Demetri falou assim que chegou com o celular em punho.

Acenei com a cabeça e lhe lancei um sorriso brilhante pelo elogio.

Assim que peguei o celular, Demetri já saia das minhas vistas.

Andei pelo corredor do banheiro, adentrando o quarto e me sentei na poltrona que ficava do lado aposto da minha confortável cama king size. Tinha certeza que depois dessa ligação que faria ao Senhor Black e do jantar dessa noite e meu dever cumprido, esta mesma cama seria meu conforto.

Dando mais um suspiro de desgosto por realmente não gostar e principalmente, não permitir reajustes aos meus serviços contratados, disquei o número do Senhor Black.

Após dois toques, ele me atendeu.

– Olá, Diamante Negro. – Jacob me cumprimentou com simpatia.

Diamante Negro era meu pseudônimo para os afortunados que podiam pagar meus serviços de mercenária e espiã. Uma profissão de família, pode-se dizer. Já que meu pai fora espião e minha mão fora um mercenária. Ambos se encontraram e se apaixonaram em uma missão onde o alvo era eliminar um ao outro. É claro, que hoje, eles não estão exatamente aposentados...

– Que história é essa de reajustes de ultima hora, Senhor Black? – Perguntei com a voz contida, mas demonstrando meu total desgosto com o fato.

Tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido muito bem com meus pais... Nunca aceite ajustes de ultima hora, isso pode lhe custar a vida. Minha irmã, Rosalie, chegou uma vez a desconsiderar esse sábio conselho e perdeu a sua filha – ainda crescendo em seu ventre; fruto de uma noite apaixonante com um homem nunca mais visto – e por pouco perdera a própria vida.

– Sabe, eu até ficaria intimidado, visto que sei que ajustes de ultima hora implicam cancelamento automático dos seus serviços e minha cabeça rolando pelo carpete da minha sala. Mas creio que a senhorita Diamante Negro não quererá que nenhuma suspeita cai sobre mim ao fim desse evento. E por consequência, sobre a senhorita.

– Até onde eu saiba, sou extremamente profissional e lhe garanto que o modo como faço as coisas em nada implicará suspeitas sobre o assassinato de Edward Cullen. Marcamos que eu faria meu trabalho no evento dessa noite. E assim será feito... Mas se quiser um reajuste, recomendo que procure outro mercenário.

– Não. Prefiro a Senhorita. Veja... Lamentavelmente eu e Edward Cullen tivemos um desentendimento publico nesta tarde e me exaltei além da conta. Se ele aparecer morto do nada, não vejo como as suspeitas não possam recair em cima de mim. Além de que tenho maiores interesses no presente momento. O Cullen tem algo que quero. E você pegará para mim. Em troco disso pago-lhe o triplo do combinado.

Dei um suspiro exasperado. Eu era profissional, diga de passagem, a mercenária e espiã mais cara de todo o planeta. Jacob Black pelo visto era provido de recurso para me pagar, mas totalmente desprovido de inteligência e autocontrole para evitar futuras suspeitas.

– Sinto-lhe informar que está correto sobre as implicações a cerca das alterações de ultima hora, Senhor Black. – Falei calmamente encerrando a ligação e me levantando da poltrona.

Outra coisa que aprendi é que não se deixa vivo quem te contrata a menos que você tenha executado seu trabalho. Fios soltos resultam em estar presa nas mãos de alguém que sabe mais de você e não tem as mãos sujas como as suas.

Teria de matar o Senhor Black.


	2. Armação

— O seu jornal, Senhorita Swan. — Demetri se aproximou deixando o jornal ao lado direito do meu copo de suco.

— Obrigada, Demetri. — Agradeci.

Estava tomando café da manhã na imensa mesa medieval da sala de jantar que era ampla e bem iluminada graças as grandes janelas góticas. A luz adentrava o local deixando ainda mais iluminado o ambiente por conta da pintura amarela clara com detalhes de cor gelo.

— Bom dia, criança. — Mamãe chegou, ainda vestida com uma camisola de seda bege e um penhoar da mesma cor, me dando um beijo no alto da minha cabeça. — Vejo que trabalhou essa noite para procurar uma leitura tão atual... — Mamãe falou, pegando o meu jornal e abrindo na página de ocorrências policiais e depois na coluna social.

Todas as vezes que realizava algum trabalho sempre lia o jornal no dia seguinte para ter garantias que nenhuma suspeita fora levantada. Esse era o único modo de ler coisas atuais, sendo que sempre preferi leituras antigas de história e livros a muito esquecido por todos.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça. Levei a xicara a boca e sorvi um pouco do café amargo. Não gostava dele adocicado.

Minha mãe franziu o cenho entortou um pouco a cabeça, ainda concentrada na leitura. Demetri prontamente já puxava a cadeira na qual minha mãe sentou-se em seguida.

— Chá ou café, Senhora Swan? — Demetri indagou para minha mãe.

Ela retirou os olhos do jornal e o colocou de lado. Deu um largo sorriso e balançou a cabeça timidamente e em reprovação pelo termo "Senhora Swan".

— Ora, Demetri. Me chame apenas de Renée. Não entendo sua relutância para me chamar pelo meu nome. — Mamãe falou risonha.

— Eu já desisti, mamãe. — Falei humorada.

— Me desculpem. É apenas uma força de habito adquirida pelo respeito. — Demetri se explicou se curvando minimamente.

Mamãe soltou uma sonora gargalhada na qual eu a acompanhei.

— Quero chá, Demetri. — Mamãe falou e foi prontamente servida com o chá de ervas campestres que ela adorava tomar. — E então Bella, vejo que seu serviço tomou outros rumos esta noite, mas como sempre fora perfeita.

Todos na casa sempre discutíamos com muita naturalidade nossos serviços contratados e a "vítimas" de nossa eficiência.

Por cima da mesa vi o artigo informando: **Senhor Black, presidente da empresa de Tecnologia Industrial Nuclear é vitima de um enfarte.**

— Reajustes de ultima hora. — Dei de ombros.

Peguei um prato que estava ao meu lado esquerdo com meus waffles de morango e comi um pedaço.

— Fez bem, Bella. Reajuste de ultima hora podem custar nossa vida. E pontas soltas podem custar nossa paz de espírito. — Mamãe falou orgulhosa.

— Quem está falando de paz de espírito aí? — Rosalie falou alegremente adentrando a sala de jantar, onde tomávamos o nosso café da manhã. Pelo visto a noite dela fora longa, para estar chegando apenas de manhã com seu ornamento totalmente branco. — Oi, mamãe. Oi, maninha. — Nos cumprimentou e sentou-se no seu habitual lugar. — Tem bolo de chocolate, Demetri? — Rosalie indagou olhando a figura idosa que estava um pouco distante da mesa, já se servido de chá.

— Tem sim, Senhorita Swan. — Demetri falou e já se aproximava da mesa para retirar a tampa oval que ocultava o bolo que Rosalie tanto gostava.

Rosalie revirou os olhos para Demetri e bufou.

— Demetri, você é praticamente da família. Não entendo essa sua mania de se referir a gente de modo formal. Na verdade ainda não entendo como não entendeu que deveria se sentar a mesa conosco. — Rosalie falou carinhosamente deixando o velho senhor com as bochechas coradas.

— Eu já desisti. — Murmurei, novamente.

— Eu ainda tenho esperanças que um dia ele entenda. — Mamãe declarou.

— E eu vou obriga-lo. — Rosalie informou confiante se levantando da mesa.

— Por favor, Senhorita Swan... — Demetri murmurou desesperado com a aproximação de Rosalie.

Rosalie afastou uma cadeira, aproximou-se do velho senhor, pegou-lhe pelo cotovelo gentilmente e o conduziu a mesa fazendo-o se sentar.

Eu e mamãe gargalhávamos com a cena.

— Deixe-me servi-lo por hoje. — Rosalie falou tentando engrossar a voz. — Suco, chá ou café, senhor Demetri? — Rosalie ainda com a voz levemente engrossada, o que conferiu algo totalmente hilário, indagou ao velho senhor.

— Qualquer coisa para mim está bom. — Demetri gaguejou com as maçãs do rosto mais vermelhas que a calda de morando do meu waffle.

Rosalie serviu para ele um pouco de suco e de café. Mamãe passou para ele um croissant e eu coloquei em um prato um waffle de morango e deixei ao seu alcance.

Seguimos nosso café da manhã rindo e nos divertido e tentando ao máximo deixar o velho senhor confortável que comia sobre o olhar de Rosalie que deixava bem claro que se ele não fizesse, ele não teria sossego pelo resto do mês, ou então seria uma de nossas _vítimas_.

A certa altura, Rosalie perguntou pelo papai. Demetri aproveitou nossa "distração" e saiu correndo da mesa.

— Cadê o papai? — Rosalie indagou olhando as costas de Demetri que andava apressado.

— Está no escritório. — Mamãe informou e curvou um pouco a boca em desgosto.

— Mas já? — Questionei perplexa.

Papai era o tipo de homem que antes a família que o trabalho. Para fazer isso era porque algo estava errado.

— Bella, acredito que deva falar com ele. Só sei que tem algo a ver com seu serviço dessa noite. — Mamãe falou timidamente.

Senti um gelo percorrer minha espinha e se alojar na boca no meu estomago. O clima na iluminada sala de jantar, de repente, ficou pesado demais para mim.

Me afastei da mesa, sem realmente terminar meu café da manhã. Levantei da cadeira e segui para o escritório, deixando para trás minha mãe e minha irmã conversando qualquer assunto que me passou batido.

Segui pelo hall de entrada, caminhei pelo corredor oeste da casa, ultrapassando a porta que dava para sala de música e a porta da sala de filmes. Parei na imensa porta dupla que dava para o escritório. Contemplei a madeira envernizada e entelhada com querubins lendo. Respirei fundo, três vezes. Levei minhas mãos e dei um sutil toque na porta. Do lado de dentro escutei a grossa voz do meu pai soar um "entre".

Novamente senti um gelo percorrer a minha espinha e se alojar no meu estomago, me deixando mais ansiosa e preocupada do que estava a segundos atrás.

Abri a porta, apenas uma fresta que me permitisse adentrar o local onde vários livros ocultavam a sala de armas, a sala de vídeo de vigilância e a sala de computadores ligados ao sistemas do Pentágono.

Meu pai estava sentado na cadeira giratória, mas estava de costas para mim. Sua atenção estava nas grandes janelas que iluminavam a biblioteca, deixando os raios de sol entrarem sem bloqueio algum.

Sentei-me na cadeira disponível. Apoie os braços na escrivaninha de madeira rustica. Sabia que estava mais branca do que papel, mas era hora de ver qual o problema.

Ante de me pronunciar, meu pai o fez.

Girou na cadeira e me olhou atentamente. Ergueu a sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça minimamente.

— Também não precisa agir como se estivesse terrivelmente encrencada, Bells. Por favor, sou seu pai, não seu carrasco. — Papai falou amorosamente.

Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

— Não gosto de decepcionar o senhor. — Falei timidamente.

Meu pai soltou um riso fraco.

— Sua mãe deve ter lhe falado que estava aqui por conta do seu trabalho dessa noite. — Meu pai comentou e eu assenti. — Temos um problema, filha. — Fiz um gesto com a mão o incentivando a prosseguir. — O cara que acertou com você o assassinato de Edward Cullen não era o verdadeiro Jacob Black, pelo menos, não o que te contratou. — Eu o olhei espantada. O coração batendo a mil. — Ele armou para você.

— Mas o jornal... — Comecei com a voz fraca, mas não terminei. O jornal tinha sido claro que o Senhor Black tinha sido encontrado morto por conta de um enfarte...

— Foi uma notícia plantada, filha. Não totalmente mentira, mas tampouco a verdade. — Meu pai explicou. — O verdadeiro Jacob Black tem todas as gravações de seu acordo com um velho senhor, que se passava pelo Black. Bem como tem o vídeo de você adentrando o apartamento onde supostamente ele estava e despejando no copo de água uma porção liquida de Digitalina. — Me deixe cair no encosto da cadeira.

— Por isso que ele estava tranquilo quando me ligou ontem a noite propondo ajustes de ultima hora. Mesmo sabendo as implicações... — Murmurei comigo mesma.

— Não sabia dessa parte. Mas veja... Ele agora te tem nas mãos e por consequência a todos nós. Quero que entenda que estamos do seu lado e cabe a você decidir o que fazer nesse caso.

Movi brevemente a cabeça em concordância.

— Acho que quero terminar o que comecei. — Falei determinada.

— E o que exatamente isso significa, filha?

— Fui contratada para matar o Senhor Cullen. Então ouvirei tudo o que esse bosta quer que eu faça. E depois ele sentirá o peso de um Swan por querer forçar goela a baixo o que ele deseja. — Falei firme.

Meu pai sorriu para mim e já discava o número interno do interfone para chamar todos ao escritório.

Se o Senhor Black pensava que uma chantagem iria livrá-lo de ter a morte, ele estava muito enganado.


	3. Calhorda

Adentrei o imponente escritório de arquitetura de New York.

Por onde eu passava, as cabeças masculinas olhavam em minha direção. Eu podia entender isso, estava vestida de forma comum para a manhã invernal de dezembro em Nova York, apenas um vestido negro, sem mangas, de gola alta que ia até a coxa. Nos meus pés, uma bota negra de cano longo que ia até a altura do joelho. E meus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que mesmo estando preso ainda batiam na altura das minhas paletas. E por cima da roupa, um sobretudo negro que ia até a altura do joelho. Eu era quase uma caricatura de Triniti em Matrix.

Cheguei ao elevador no mesmo instante em que ele se abria e cinco homens saiam dele, vestidos em ternos caríssimos. Novamente, olhares caíram sobre mim me fazendo revirar os olhos e ruborizar levemente acentuando a cor rosada das maçãs do rosto.

_Bella, pare de agir como uma menininha com medo. Você é uma mulher. Você é profissional. E não se intimida com olhares que vão te comer caso você dê bobeira por cinco segundos. Tudo bem. Vou respirar fundo. Vou erguer a cabeça e vou olhar para todos que passarem por mim, achando que eu sou algo comestível, como se não estivesse os vendo. Vou erguer a sobrancelhas e os desafiar com o olhar. E não será esse Black que me fará perder a minha autoconfiança como se eu fosse uma novata que entrou há dois minutos na academia do pentágono e está passando pelas piores provas..._

Adentrei mecanicamente o elevador quando ele já estava vazio, tomando cuidado que nenhum sentimento fosse transparente em meus traços faciais. Respirei fundo e apertei o botão do décimo quinto andar. Antes das portas se fecharem um homem de um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, talvez um pouco mais, adentrou com uma habilidade incrível.

Lindo e maravilhoso. Esses seriam os adjetivos que eu daria a ele.

Ele me olhou sorrindo, um sorriso torto, inclinou levemente a cabeça como se quisesse dizer "_olá_". Meu coração quase parou. Imitei seu gesto. E depois ficamos olhando para a porta do elevador como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

_Que perfume. Meu Deus!_Pensei. Aquele perfume dele, másculo, estava me deixando excitada. E se não fosse ele quem era, eu o agarrava.

É claro que eu sabia quem era ele. Não era idiota e nem nada. Há exatos quinze dias eu estive com todos os dados dele: horários, números de telefones, melhores amigos, hábitos e manias... Tudo com o objetivo de mata-lo na festa de debutante da irmã dele: Alice. O _Deus-Grego_ ao meu lado tinha nome e sobrenome. Edward Cullen. Um dos acionistas, para não dizer o majoritário, da empresa de Energia Nuclear que Jacob Black será presidente assim que o_Deus-Grego_ der seu ultimo suspiro e ainda por cima, por minhas mãos.

_Que desperdício._

O silencio era normal para o habito nova-iorquino. Mas eu estava inquieta. Encontraria, se tivesse sorte, o verdadeiro Jacob Black que aqui atendia por outro nome: Taylor Coney.

Em pensar nisso, uma onda súbita de irritação me atingiu. Nunca, jamais, tinha sido enganada dessa forma tão precária. Aliás, eu nunca caíra em nenhuma armadilha.

Fazendo toda a força necessária para respirar normalmente e não me deixar abalar pelo perfume do gato – futuro defunto – ao meu lado, nem vi o tempo que se passou até finalmente a porta do elevador se abrir. Só registrei o ato muito cavalheiresco da parte dele ao esticar as mãos à frente e fazer um gesto para que eu fosse a primeira a sair. E depois mais um gesto para eu ter a prioridade no atendimento da recepcionista pessoal do _Senhor desprezível Coney_.

Dirigi-me a recepcionista pálida e loira a minha frente, que usava um vestido-uniforme azul royal, tudo ao melhor estilo oriental.

— Bom dia. Gostaria de conversar com o Senhor Coney.

A recepcionista nem me olhou, pois nesse momento quase babava pelo futuro defunto ao meu lado que mantinha o fodido sorriso torto nos lábios e que aguardava educadamente a sua vez.

— Tem hora marcada?

— Sim. Ele me convidou para discutirmos negócios importantes. Diga a ele que aqui fora até a Senhorita Mellory. — Falei me identificando com um nome falso, mas previamente combinado com o idiota. Se ele já tinha armado para mim só com meu pseudônimo, era melhor ele nem sonhar com meu nome.

Nesse momento o futuro defunto me olhou rapidamente.

— Um momento. — Ainda sem me olhar nos olhos, ela pegou o telefone discou o número zero e depois de alguns segundos discou o número dois e logo já estava falando com o imbecil. — Senhor Coney, a Senhorita Mallory está aqui fora e gostaria de falar com o Senhor. E o Senhor Cullen também. — Ela fez um breve movimento, como se assentisse a ordem dele e depois se dirigiu a mim, colocando o telefone no gancho.

— Pode entrar. E o senhor também.

Achei estranha aquela atitude — do futuro defunto ter que entrar ao mesmo tempo em que eu —, mas segui um breve caminho a minha esquerda, onde duas grandes portas brancas estavam. A recepcionista nos acompanhou e as abriu para nós.

O gostoso do futuro defunto novamente indicou para que eu adentrasse primeiro no recinto que era luxuoso ao extremo, com cadeiras feitas por um designer famoso: Emmett McCartener. Aliás, tudo naquela imponente prédio empresarial era assinada...

Agradeci o cavalheirismo dando um sorriso simples, enquanto pensava.

_Tadinho desse Pedaço de Mau Caminho... Logo, logo vai virar comida de larva._

Sentamo-nos, cada um de nós em uma cadeira acolchoada com veludo azul — o azul era algo predominante em toda arquitetura. A cadeira do cretino estava com o encosto virado para nós e lentamente à cadeira giratória foi virando em nossa direção revelando um homem de se babar.

Lindo, maravilhoso, moreno, musculoso, alto, forte... Um Deus Apache. Só podia ser.

A voz dele era grave, intensa, ótima para detonar com uma calcinha se fosse sussurrada ao pé do ouvido. Outra perda lastimável. Quando eu acabasse com o Deus Grego, eu acabaria com o Deus Apache... Só para garantir que ele não me daria mais problemas.

— Senhorita Mallory e Senhor Cullen, que bom que chegaram juntos. Assim podemos tratar o assunto de forma mais direta. — Ele falou com reverencia na voz. — Acho que vocês ainda não se conhecem, não é mesmo?

Quase ri para aquilo, é claro que eu conhecia. O futuro defunto é que nem fazia ideia de quem eu era.

Edward olhou para mim, se demorando no pouco da minha coxa que ficou exposta quando me sentei e depois se dirigiu ao Deus Apache.

— Não. O que é uma pena! — Falou para mim de um modo sedutor.

_Foi impressão minha ou ele literalmente deu em cima de mim? Não, não foi. Ele está dando em cima._Quase revirei os olhos. _Por favor, baby. Não facilite tanto, assim perde um pouco a graça._ — Mas porque a pergunta? — Perguntou se dirigindo ao Deus Apache.

— Ela é minha assistente pessoal, e a partir de hoje eu quero que ela te acompanhe a todos os negócios. Quero me inteirar melhor do andamento dos meus interesses na empresa.

Fuzilei o Apache com os olhos, e antes que o Grego dos Céus percebesse a minha reação, estabilizei todos os meus traços faciais para parecer uma funcionária satisfeita em poder servir ao chefe. Meu estomago se embrulhou com o pensamento de ter um chefe. Eu sou uma mercenária e não uma qualquer...

— Você está preocupado com alguma coisa em específico? — O Deus Grego questionou, olhando ao Deus Apache, e por vezes me lançado olhares de soslaio.

— Estou preocupado com a interferência do Governo Americano nos meus negócios.

— Somos uma empresa que presta serviço para eles. É claro que eles podem ser inconvenientes às vezes. Mas não vejo com o que tenha que se preocupar.

— Parece que não me quer por perto, Senhor Cullen. — O Deus Apache falou com deboche.

— Não me interprete mal. — O Deus Grego respirou fundo algumas vezes, fez uma careta e logo estava falando de novo. — Eu só não entendo por que você está colocando uma interlocutora em nossos negócios. — E se virou para mim. — Nada contra a Senhorita, veja bem. — E retornando seu olhar para Deus Apache, continuou. — Mas isso pode tornar as coisas um pouco morosas, se passarmos depender de terceiros para firma os acordos.

— Isso não será problema algum. Até porque, ela estará com livre acesso para fazer o que bem entender. A palavra dela será a minha.

O gostoso olhou para ele com incredulidade.

— Não sabia que você tinha aprendido a confiar...

— Não aprendi. Mas ela é diferente.

Os dois Deuses ainda trocaram algumas palavras, mas por fim, o futuro defunto tinha saído do escritório de arquitetura com o combinado de me ver a parti do dia seguinte. Assenti, as cegas.

Quando finalmente estava a sós com o outro futuro defunto, resolvi esclarecer os fatos.

— Pensei que queria ele morto. — Indiquei.

— E quero.

— Então que história é essa de me fazer a sua assistente pessoal com plena autonomia para responder por você?

O Calhorda não me respondeu de inicio. Levantou-se da cadeira, e dirigiu-se a um mini bar.

— Prefere alguma bebida? — Ela indagou com uma voz sombria.

— Whisky.

— Uma bebida forte para uma garota. — Seu tom era sarcástico. — Prefere com gelo ou sem?

— Digamos que não sou uma garota comum. E eu prefiro com gelo e sem água.

Ele soltou um riso pelo nariz e veio em minha direção, estendendo-me o copo de Whisky que peguei prontamente. É claro que primeiro o observei bebericar sua própria bebida, não era tola, e sabia que aquela bebida podia estar muito bem batizada. Ele engoliu o conteúdo num golo só.

— Já ouviu falar em espionagem industrial? — Ele indagou se sentando na cadeira que antes o Deus Grego ocupava. Assenti para ele, bebendo um gole da bebida que desceu rasgando a garganta, algo já familiar. — Então acredito que já saiba o que eu quero.

— Sim. Você já tinha dado alguma indicação disso. — Disse em tom amargo. — Mas esse não era o nosso combinado inicial. E sairá mais caro. E o que exatamente você quer que eu pegue?

Ele ignorou minha pergunta.

— Pago o que for para ver aquele filhinho de papai pego de calças curtas. — O Deus Apache sorriu ao dizer isso, um sorriso quase diabólico. Isso não me assustou. Já tinha visto esse sorriso em muitos outros antes.

Eu não me preocupei em mergulhar fundo. As motivações por trás das minhas contratações não eram do meu interesse. Papai tinha me ensinado que esse tipo de coisas normalmente eram geradas por brigas patéticas e depois de algumas vezes que eu cedi a curiosidade, eu bem tinha visto que aquilo era um fato. Mas tinha uma coisa ali que eu gostaria e muito de saber.

— Quem era aquele Senhor que agora jaze morto? — Perguntei casualmente bebericando a bebida amarga.

O Deus Apache se levantou, e gargalhando me respondeu.

— O excessivamente correto e querido papai. Por falar nisso, muito obrigado por tira-lo do meu caminho.

E então continuou rindo, ignorando a minha presença. Inclinei o copo na minha boca, deixando a ultima gota escorrer para dentro da minha garganta e deixei o copo em cima da mesa. Levantei-me e fui embora, sentindo ascos por ele ter tido uma atitude tão baixa com seu próprio pai.


	4. Preparação

Assim que cheguei a minha casa, fui direto para a biblioteca. Lá, minha família me esperava cada um ao seu modo. Mamãe já tinha levantando a ficha completa do Jacob Black. Meu pai já tinha traçado todo o perfil psicológico do Apache. E Rosalie já tinha feito um levantamento de todo o cronograma dele. Nós estávamos com o mesmo objetivo: ter nossa paz novamente.

Black era um homem que não podia ser subestimado. O pai dele era acionista da empresa nuclear, mas com meses de antecedência, Jacob já tinha conseguido que o pai dele passasse tudo ao nome dele como _uso fruto._ O que nos levava a crer que além de ambicioso, ele era um psicopata. Uma pessoa sem sentimento algum, apenas com interesses...

Foram incessantes as horas que passamos discutindo todos os detalhes. Eu iria "trabalhar" para o Black, e faria os dois serviços pela qual fui contratada: pegar algo de Edward Cullen e em seguida mata-lo. E depois disso, a solução seria eliminar o Apache mesmo. Mas isso já estava nos meus planos.

— Esse Black é muito ambicioso, Bells. Mas por outro lado ele não tem costume de travar embates por coisa pouca. — Meu pai falou, já no fim da reunião, me passando uns dossiês do Apache.

— Eu acredito que o que ele quer seja algo grande e talvez de interesse nacional. — Mamãe comentou. — A empresa nuclear que ele está de olho tem muitos acordos secretos de nível 5 com o Governo dos Estados Unidos. Ele já te falou o que ele quer?

— Não. Só me falou de espionagem industrial. Mas quando eu o indaguei sobre o que ele queria exatamente, ele simplesmente ignorou. Se resumindo que queria ver o filhinho de papai com as calças curtas. — Disse analisando os documentos a minha frente. — O que você descobriu, mamãe, sobre essa empresa de energia nuclear?

— Por enquanto nada. Rosalie irá se infiltrar na cúpula do governo, mas especificamente no ministério de energia e recursos naturais e vai ver o que vai descobrir. — Mamãe declarou.

— Eu já criei todos os detalhes para adentrar ao governo. Amanhã mesmo já estarei colocando em prática meu mais novo disfarce. — Rosalie comentou alegre.

Nas mãos dela estava uma carteira de identificação falsa no nome de Ângela Weber, a carteira com holograma para acessar as áreas restritas do governo e ainda por cima um currículo digno de uma presidente nacional.

— E eu vou me infiltrar na Unidade de Ataques Terrorista. O pouco que a Renée conseguiu quebrar do sigilo nível 5, já deu para ver que tem algo mais por baixo do pano, envolvendo até mesmo a ONU e alguns acordos com a China. — Papai comentou, ao lado dele já repousavam os documentos falsos com o nome de Mike Newton.

— Tudo bem. — Disse distraidamente. — E o que faremos quando descobrimos e pegarmos seja lá o que o Black quer?

— Vamos analisar. — Papai comentou.

— E conforme for ficamos com ele... — Rosalie acrescentou.

— Ou então passaremos a bola para o Governo. — Mamãe completou.

O Governo dos Estados Unidos eram plenamente ciente da minha família. Muitas vezes, no meio de sua hipocrisia, eles combatiam a espionagem e os matadores de aluguel na mídia, e por debaixo dos panos, nos contratavam. E minha família não era a única... Mas nós tínhamos meio que um acordo diplomático: enquanto fossemos de algum modo útil para eles, eles fariam vistas grossa quanto a nós. E como todo o Governo era ligado a muitas atividades escusas, nosso acordo diplomático era quase uma bola de neve, uma coisa levando a outra. Eles nos chamavam de parasitas e nós os chamávamos de cachorros-correndo-atrás-do-próprio-rabo. Um dependia do outro. O que era algo que sempre aconteceria, pois sempre podíamos fazer o que eles precisavam, mas não tinha permissão direta para fazer: o tal de "faça o que for necessário". E nós fazíamos o que precisávamos sem precisar de permissão.

Rosalie e eu tínhamos sido treinadas desde os dez anos por uma academia do Pentágono que para todos os efeitos não existia. Rosalie começou dois anos antes por que fora curiosa demais para o bem dela. E eu fui por livre e espontânea vontade, já tendo noção de todo o submundo dos meus pais. Foi algo difícil no inicio. O treinamento era intenso. Tive que criar resistência física ao mais variados ambientes e climas. Aprendi a hackear sistemas operacionais e fui inserida no mundo das armas. Esse foi o mais difícil, adquirir mira milimétrica mesmo estando em movimento, independente se a arma era de fogo ou branca. Treinei todos os meus sentidos, e minha velocidade de ação e reação. Minha visão, sobre treino, passou a ser quase que telescópica. Minha audição conseguia detectar até mesmo uma agulha caindo no chão, fruto de muito treino, é claro. Obviamente, quando o jogo é de vida ou morte nós levamos nosso corpo ao limite e ainda superamos nossas próprias barreiras. Ou era isso ou morríamos. Tínhamos que ser capazes de escutar uma arma engatilhando a metros de distância... Realmente era vida ou morte, não eram armas de brinquedos que se você bobeasse sairia com uma tinta na roupa ou no rosto.

Como nós, só mesmo os SEAs. Aliás, eles eram fruto do Código Mortal, a academia "inexistente".

Fui tirada do meu devaneio com meu pai comentando com Rose.

— Tenha cuidado, filha. Eles podem parecer inofensivos, mas são perigosos. Ainda mais quando veem os segredos deles perto demais da luz.

— Fica tranquilo, pai. Tenho certeza que não deve ser pior que o meu trabalho na Rússia. — Rosalie comentou com certa tristeza.

Foi nesse trabalho da Rússia, onde ela teve que infiltrar no governo e roubar um programa de criptografia, a mando do Governo dos Estados Unidos, que ela perdera a filha, crescendo dentro dela. O Governo na ultima hora tinha acrescentado na lista de interesse o projeto de aviões indetectáveis em radar. Rosalie, por falta de experiência, tinha aceitado. Como ela teve que ficar mais uma semana lá para obter o projeto, ela acabou se expondo demais. E como os Russos já estavam desconfiados, não foi surpresa alguma ela ter sido pega. Ela acabou saindo de lá aos tiros, ela contra vinte homens altamente armados. Fora gravemente baleada, e quase morrendo, conseguiu entrar no Jato e pilotar até alcançar o território Americano. A perda intensa de sangue fez com que o corpo dela optasse resguardar a própria vida e eliminasse o bebê por aborto natural. Ela conseguiu entregar tanto o programa de criptografia quanto o projeto aeronáutico, mas isso foi caro demais para todos nós, que já curtíamos a ideia de ter um bebê conosco.

— E você, Bells, tome cuidado com o Black. Ele não é um homem confiável. E se aproxime bem desse Cullen. Use sexo-espionagem se for necessário. — Papai recomendou para mim.

Olhei para ele descrente, ele nunca tinha sido tão natural quanto a isso. Não que algum dia ele tenha sido careta, mas hoje ele tinha se superado.

— É sério o que eu escutei? — Indaguei com divertimento.

Mamãe que resolveu responder.

— O que seu pai quis dizer é que vamos quebrar a décima regra.

Eu quase caí da cadeira com isso.

— A décima regra?

— Sim. — Papai confirmou.

Nós tínhamos dez regras básicas. A décima e ultima era simples: não procure se envolver nos motivos que levam a sua contratação. Pois ou os motivos podem ser patéticos ou podem ser tão mais escusos que o serviço em si. No caso da ultima opção, quando o agente não servisse mais, ele entraria na lista de extinção. Se papai indicava isso, era porque o negócio era sério. Só esperava que não fosse sério demais para me por numa lista de alvo a ser eliminado. Afinal, uma coisa é matar, outra é ser eliminado.

Depois disso, só acertamos outros poucos detalhes. Logo, Rose e eu fomos para a sala de treinamento de lutas que fica no subsolo da nossa casa. Ambas vestidas com quimono começamos a treinar e a conversar bobagens.

— Não acredito que ele foi capaz de colocar o próprio pai na reta de uma mercenária. — Rosalie resmungou perplexa, passando sua perna por cima da minha cabeça, com o intuito de machucar. Eu desviei por pouco. Nós não treinávamos de brincadeira, treinávamos para machucar e era isso que estávamos fazendo.

— Para você ver a que ponto as coisas estão. — Comentei dando uma série de chutes baixos que Rosalie defendeu com movimentos aéreos e circulares de seus braços.

— Era mais fácil ele te contratar direto para matar o pai ao invés de usar subterfúgios. — Rosalie comentou dando um mortal para frente e se desvencilhando dos meus chutes. Em seguida Rose veio em minha direção tentando imobilizar meus braços e me acerta com as mãos em pontos frágeis.

— Ele queria me prender nas mãos dele. E com isso matar dois coelhos com um único tiro. — Disse enquanto me defendia de suas ágeis mãos que por pouco pegavam meu pescoço ou prendiam meu braço.

— Rá. Que idiota. E ele acha que vai sair ileso no final? — Rosalie comentou retoricamente.

Eu consegui imobilizar o braço dela e um movimento distraído e contornando o corpo dela, levei ambos os braços dela para trás.

— Não sei o que ele pensa. Mas algo me diz que ele tem uma velha rixa com esse Deus Grego e que pouco importa o que acontecerá no fim das contas, desde que ele destrua o Bonitão. — Comentei. Agora Rosalie aproveitou minha distração me girando no ar me derrubando de costa. Ofeguei um pouco, já estava acostumada em sentir dor. — Mas assim que eu quebrar a Regra Dez, vamos descobrir, não é? — Perguntei retoricamente. Rosalie me estendeu a mão e me puxou para cima.

— Ele é mesmo gostoso? — Rosalie perguntou enquanto nos colocávamos em posição de combate de novo.

— Você viu a foto e os vídeos, Rose. — Respondi enquanto a atacava com uma serie de voadoras e rasteiras.

— Fotos e vídeos não valem. O que vale é o vivo e a cores. E então... Ele é gostoso? — Rosalie perguntou enquanto se desvencilhava por pouco dos meus golpes.

— Gostoso é pouco. Não me admira o fato dele ter uma fila de mulheres para ele comer a hora que quer. E o cheiro? Deus, que cheiro. E ele ainda tem um sorriso matador que, céus, é de detonar uma calcinha. — Comentei conseguindo acertar um soco no estômago de Rosalie que ofegou e começou a me atacar.

— Está apaixonada, Bells? — Rose comentou tentando me provocar.

Bufei com aquilo, me abaixei passei a perna e consegui derrubá-la no chão.

— Sai dessa. O máximo que posso estar é excitada por ele. E isso a gente pode resolver, não pode? — Comentei enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

Rose deu um sorriso brilhante para mim e colocou-se em posição de ataque.

— Vai para cama com ele? — Indagou quando conseguiu acertar o pé no meu queixo me fazendo cambalear.

Respirei fundo e tentei atacar o flanco dela.

— Quem sabe? Mas não descarto. Seria um desperdício matar ele sem ao menos provar ele na cama. Afinal, bonito ele é, mas tem pegada? — Perguntei e Rosalie deu de ombros, dando acesso ao seu flanco que acertei com um soco de direita.

Rosalie virou-se rápida e me deu uma gravata.

— E o brinquedo dele? É grande? — Rose perguntou enquanto estrangulava meu pescoço.

Usei o braço direito e dei uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo em que eu dava outro soco nela com as costas da mão. Ela cambaleou para trás, me soltando.

— Pelo que notei, sim. Mas não adianta ter tamanho, Rosalie. Tem que saber se o brinquedo sabe brinca direito. — Respondi ainda ofegando pela recente falta de ar. — E sinceramente, eu prefiro um pequeno brincalhão a um grande bobão. — Dei uma piscadela para ela.

— Você não tem jeito, Bells. Acho que você nunca vai se apaixonar. — Rosalie respondeu se colocando novamente em posição.

— Não mesmo. Se apaixonar para que? Quebrar a cara? Estou fora! — Disse para ela. Nós nos encarávamos avaliando o melhor jeito de iniciar outra série de golpes.

— Talvez você tenha razão. — Rosalie concordou correndo em minha direção, mas parou assim que Demetri apareceu e irrompeu a nossa brincadeira-treino.

— Menina, está na hora do jantar. Poderiam se manter vivas até lá? — Demetri perguntou com um tom chateado.

Demetri mesmo sabendo de todos os detalhes obscuros da nossa família, não gostava de nos ver treinando. Ele sempre ficava desconfortável com isso e realmente achava que iriamos nos matar.

Eu olhei para Rose e ela devolveu o meu olhar. Rimos com aquilo. O nariz dela estava sangrando levemente e eu não deveria estar muito longe daquilo.

— Você vai precisar de um cicatrizante, Rose. — Falei caminhando em direção ao velho Demetri que nos olhava como se fossemos crianças irresponsáveis.

— Olha quem fala. Você está pior que eu. — Rose resmungou me dando um empurrão.

— Ora, sua... — Resmunguei colocando a cabeça dela debaixo do meu braço, entre meu braço e meu flanco.

— Crianças, por favor. — Demetri resmungou. — Você parecem dois meninos...

Resolvemos parar por causa dele. Mas nos olhamos cumplices e corremos em direção a Demetri que quando viu nosso olhar tentou correr, mas ele era lento e o alcançamos e o atacamos com cócegas.

Subimos para a sala de jantar e do jeito que estávamos começamos a comer. Demetri mais tarde me ajudou com meus míseros machucados. Por fim, deite-me na cama e logo cai no mundo dos sonhos, onde eu era divinamente comida por um Deus Grego.


	5. Pulsando

Acordei soada e ofegante. Minha mão estava infiltrada na minha calcinha, onde eu podia detectar toda a excitação que o meu sonho me deu. Na cômoda, meu despertado tocava de modo irritante mostrando que eram quatro horas da manhã. Tirei minha mão de dentro da calcinha, e olhei perplexa. Deus, nunca um cara tinha me feito fazer isso. Quer dizer... Não é como se eu nunca tivesse tocado uma siririca. Mas assim por um homem que só fiquei na presença uma única vez? Nunca! Desliguei o idiota do meu despertado. Mas meu corpo queimava, pulsava...

Na verdade, meu corpo vinha queimando de desejo pelo Deus Grego desde quando comecei a observa-lo há duas semanas.

Na minha mente vieram pedaços do meu sonho onde eu fitava olhos incrivelmente verdes. Ou seriam azuis? Acho que é verde-água. A cor que nunca conseguimos definir se é um azul ou um verde.

O desejo me consumia de forma quase insana. Deixei meu corpo cai novamente contra o travesseiro, esfregando uma perna na outra para ter alívio.

_Que mal faz, Bella? Nenhum. Vai em frente..._ Pensei comigo mesma.

Retirei minha calcinha vermelha, abri as minhas pernas e com a mão direita comecei a me tocar. Contornei com o dedo indicador meu botão sensível, me causando certo alívio e ainda mais desejo. Comecei a fazer movimentos circulares no meu clitóris, meu quadril, por vontade própria começou a se agitar simulando o vai-e-vem da relação sexual. Logo eu já tinha deixando o dedo indicador de lado e fazia uso de dois dedos: o dedo médio e o dedo anelar da mão direita.

Na minha mente, comecei a imaginar aquele Deus Grego. Ele passando a ponta da língua nos meus lábios vaginais e depois os chupando... Ele penetrando sua língua dentro de mim... Ele me dando o Beijo Grego1 e fazendo o meu cuzinho piscar para ser possuído... Ele então pincelando o seu pau no meu ponto sensível... Ele estocando dentro de mim... Ele me virando e deixando de quatro e metendo fundo no meu rabo...

Acordei do meu delírio tendo um forte orgasmo que relaxou todos os meus músculos. Minhas pernas relaxaram flácidas na cama. Se só imaginando foi essa loucura, comecei a me pergunta como seria quando fosse real. Sim, porque eu iria levar ele para cama. Fato. Só esperava que na hora "H" ele não me decepcionasse...

— Aqui estão seu Tablet, suas lentes de contatos com câmeras embutidas, os rastreadores, as escutas imperceptíveis e os acalma-leões. — Demetri me passava todas as coisas. À medida que ele ia me passando meu material de trabalho, por assim dizer, eu ia as inserido na pasta para ter fácil acesso. Coloquei as lentes de contato, da mesma cor dos meus olhos, marrom claro. Os rastreadores e escutas eu deixei no bolso frontal da minha blusa de seda branca, levemente frouxa na altura do busto, conferindo um ar sensual ao meu look. A minha saia era azul marinho, justa no corpo e do tamanho _classic_. — Suas mãos. — Demetri pediu. Estendi minhas mãos para ele e novamente ele com todo cuidado, colou em cada dedo meu as digitais falsas feitas especificamente para meu uso. Eu nunca poderia deixar minha digital em canto algum. Até porque, a primeira coisa que perdi, aliás todos perdem no Código Mortal, são as digitais, que são queimadas, ainda consigo me lembrar dor alucinante. Mas não convinha e nem teria como explicar alguém não ter digitais, a menos que tivesse algo para esconder. Então, eu falsificava as minhas. — Agora só falta o transmissor... — Demetri comentou, inserindo dentro do meu ouvido um transmissor para comunicação com meus pais e minha irmã, que já estavam arrumados... Depois Demetri fez sinal para eu abrir a boca. Assim eu fiz. Ele com uma pinça colocou no ultimo molar inferior o transmissor para que eu pudesse falar e ser ouvida pelos outros. — Agora teste. — Demetri pediu.

— Mike Newton, agente da UCT, está me escutando? — Indaguei para meu pai, usando o falso nome dele.

— Perfeitamente, Senhorita Mellory Smith. — Papai falou do outro lado. Sua voz soou estranha aos meus ouvidos, mas ele estava com um aparelho implantado em suas cordas vocais, que modificavam sua voz.

— Ângela Weber, engenheira elétrica, está me escutando? — Indaguei para minha irmã.

— Fala sério. Você está falando dentro do meu ouvido. Se eu não tivesse te ouvido é porque eu tinha ficado surda. — Rosalie respondeu com tom de zombaria. — Revirei os olhos para a minha irmã, mesmo sabendo que ela não veria meu gesto.

A essa hora, ela já estava entrando no prédio do Ministério de Energia e Recursos Naturais e passaria a fazer parte da equipe de engenheiros e com sorte descobrir alguma coisa.

— Jéssica Stanley, a faxina está boa? — Perguntei, contendo o riso, para a mamãe que tinha se infiltrado no condomínio onde o Apache morava. E agora, ela se passava por uma diarista mexicana que precisava desesperadamente se manter nos Estados Unidos.

Minha mãe era a mais exagerada de todos nós. Ela não se contentava em criar falsas digitais, ela tinha que se disfarçar. Mamãe é totalmente teatral. Ela tinha maquiado toda a pele extremamente alva dela, e quando saiu daqui, ela estava mais morena que mulata brasileira. Os olhos dela de azuis, ficaram no tom cinza. Os cabelos de loiros blond ficaram pretos graúna. E ainda por cima, ela se divertiu em usar e abusar não só da língua espanhola como do sotaque dos mexicanos. Ela gosta de ser verossímil ao extremo. E isso muitas vezes era gargalhada garantida entre meu pai, eu e minha irmã.

— Mas respeito com sua mãe. — Mamãe chiou. Escutei meu pai e minha irmã me acompanhar no riso. Demetri a minha frente revirou os olhos para mim.

— Está na hora da ação. — Falei séria, entrando no modo missão.

Cheguei à Empresa de Energia Nuclear no meu sedan. Eu bem que gostaria de vir na minha Ferrari preta, mas seria injustificável uma "funcionária" ter um carro daquele porte, ainda mais na função que eu "ocupava", como assistente pessoal do "Senhor Coney".

Como esperado, minha identificação foi liberada após a verificação das minhas digitais confirmando que eu era a Senhorita Mellory Smith. Sorri para aquilo. Até mesmo as máquinas eram fáceis de enganar.

Caminhei calmamente para a sala onde se encontrava o Gostosão. A empresa era predominantemente masculina. Homens me olhavam com cobiça a medida que eu passava por ele, admirando o meu corpo, e o meu andar. Eu estava provocando, claro que estava. Mas meu alvo era outro.

Assim que adentrei a sala presidencial onde o Gostoso do Futuro defunto estava, estaquei. Em sua mesa estava uma moça sentada, conversando distraidamente com ele. Não era algo vulgar, mas tampouco era algo comum entre funcionária e patrão. Eu a conhecia. Era Jane Volturi, uma espiã italiana, de estatura baixa, olhos azuis pálidos, cabelos loiro-acinzentados e corpo praticamente sem curvas, andrógeno.

As coisas estavam começando a ficar interessante. Seja o que for que o Bonitão tinha em mãos, era de interesse ate mesmo da Itália. Jane me olhou nos olhos, o sorriso dela foi morrendo aos poucos, mas como eu, ela sabia controlar muito bem as emoções. Acenamos distraidamente uma para outra. O Deus Grego finalmente se deu conta da minha presença e veio em minha direção.

— Senhorita Mallory, que prazer. — Falou com tom lisonjeiro, me estendendo a mão. Quando estendi a minha mão para cumprimentá-lo, ele a pegou delicadamente e a levou aos lábios, plantando um beijo levemente molhado. Minha mente foi a mil e minha vulva entrou em colapso.

— Senhor Cullen. — O cumprimentei. Minha voz saiu carregada de desejo. Amaldiçoei-me por dentro. Onde estava meu autocontrole? Eu não sabia informar.

— Deixe-me te apresentar a minha assistente pessoal. — O Deus Grego se afastou um pouco e fez um gesto para Jane se aproximar. Assim ela o fez, prontamente. Ele colocou levemente a mão na base da coluna dela e eu me vi invadida por um sentimento estranho: era raiva, mas também desejo, com uma pontada de decepção no limite do desespero. Era um sentimento desconhecido por mim, nunca tinha sentido. Tentei procurar na minha mente um nome para isso e não encontrei. Deixei de lado para pensar nisso mais tarde. — Essa é Tânia Denali.

— Tânia. — Estendi minha mão para cumprimenta-la. Ela fez o mesmo gesto. Nossas mãos se encontraram e competiram por quem apertava mais forte, quem machucava mais.

— Mellory. — Ele disse com voz baixa, quase um rosnado.

O Gostosão acabou, sem perceber, pondo fim em nosso embate silencioso, nos fazendo soltar as mãos.

— Bom... Vamos ao que interessa. Senhorita Denali cuide dos relatórios que eu te pedi e Senhorita Mellory me acompanhe que temos muito trabalho para fazer.

Caminhamos lado a lado, nosso corpo se esbarrando o tempo todo. O perfume dele entrando no meu olfato e me enlouquecendo. Ele lançava olhares para mim de meio em meio segundo. E eu mantinha nos meus lábios o sorriso de Moraliza — a obra de arte mais conhecida do mundo.

— Sabe... Você me lembra de alguém. — O Deus Grego comentou.

— E quem seria? — Perguntei e distraidamente peguei o braço dele, enlaçando ao meu. Tinha que ter contato físico para instalar nele a escuta subcutânea. Mas estranhamente o contato físico me trouxe um conforto inesperável, como se eu estivesse sentindo dor e não soubesse.

Ele olhou para onde nossos braços se enlaçavam e sorriu abertamente.

— A mulher dos meus sonhos. — Ele comentou de forma sedutora. E parou o seu caminhar. Parei junto com ele, confusa pela declaração. Seus olhos brilhavam na minha direção. Senti minha boca secar, o coração disparou no meu peito.

Sua mão, a que estava livre, foi para minha cintura, empurrando o meu corpo, para um corredor escuro. Ele me prensou contra parede. A sua mão saiu da minha cintura, subiu tocando minha pele por cima da minha blusa de seda, tocou levemente o meu seio. Acompanhei com os olhos sua mão subindo, subindo, até chegar ao meu pescoço, minha nuca. Ele me puxou para um beijo ardente.

_Eu estou sonhando?_

Minha pele começou a arder. Minhas mãos o puxavam para mim, cada vez mais. Já nem me lembrava de nada. Sabia que tinha que colocar algo nele. Forcei minha mente, mas ela estava em branco.

_O que é mesmo que eu tinha que fazer?_

Nossas línguas travavam um embate sensual, doloroso, _caliente_. Senti meu corpo ser içado do chão. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, minha saia subiu por causa do movimento. E se muito me engane, ela também rasgou na altura da coxa. Mas quem se importava?

Ele impulsionava o quadril contra o meu, e eu impulsionava o meu quadril contra o dele. A fricção dos nossos sexos causava alívio, mas aumentava o desejo. Os panos de nossas roupas impediam algo mais.

Senti meu corpo ser pousado em uma superfície levemente gelada. Mas nem me atinei no que poderia ser.

Sua boca descolou da minha e eu emiti um som de desgosto. Queria continuar beijando e sugando aquela língua que parecia ser feita de veludo. Mas sua boca agora mordiscava minha orelha, meu pescoço, meus seios... Causando-me frenesi.

Não sei como, mas eu já estava sem a blusa e sem sutiã. Olhei o peito dele, perfeito, másculo, definido, e ele também estava sem sua camisa. Seja lá como for que isso aconteceu, eu amei.

Comecei a beijar seu peitoral, hora lambia, hora mordia. Meu ouvido registrava apenas o som que eu emitia de prazer e os sons que Edward emitia. E então meu corpo estava sendo deitado naquela superfície levemente gelada...

Ele se afastou de mim. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada curva do meu corpo, enquanto meu peito subia e descia por causa da respiração descompassada.

— Linda... — Ele murmurou com voz rouca. — Depiladinha...

Ele parou seu olhar na minha intimidade. Passou a língua pelos lábios, sorriu maroto para mim e se abaixou, infiltrando sua cabeça no meio das minhas pernas.

Sua língua tocou meu sexo e eu quase pulei da superfície por causa da corrente elétrica que passou pelo meu corpo. Escutei um riso vindo dele, e ele já me tomava em seus lábios. Sugou-me com tanta intensidade que achei que iria desfalecer.

E quando eu pensei que meu orgasmo viria, ele parou.

— Eu gosto que minha fêmea saiba o que vai encontrar na minha mão. Então me desculpe querida, mas agora temos trabalho a fazer. — E então ele se afastou do meu corpo, abaixou-se e pegou a camisa. Vestiu ela lentamente, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu estava estática, parada ainda com as pernas abertas, completamente nua e deitada numa mesa de metal, pelo que notei. — Vamos querida, seja boazinha e quando nosso expediente acabar eu te recompenso. — E então ele deu uma piscadela para mim.

Minha vontade foi mata-lo ali, por me deixar pulsando de desejo. Olhei para calça dele, e notei um acentuado volume. Ele estava mais do que duro... Céus, ele tinha quanto de tamanho? Vinte centímetros?

Levantei-me da mesa, e me vesti sem o olhar nos olhos, colocando minhas peças intimas, minha blusa de seda — agora amassada — e minha saia que como imaginei estava um pouco rasgada na altura da coxa. Estava vibrando internamente de raiva. Raiva por estar pulsando de desejo. Raiva por ele ter parado. Raiva por ele estar mexendo tanto comigo. Raiva por não ter feito o que deveria ter feito — agora que a mente clareava um pouco, eu me lembrava de que fiquei que implantar na pele dele, sem ele perceber, uma escuta com rastreador. Raiva por saber que meus pais e minha irmã tinham escutado tudo, do mesmo jeito que eu passei o dia os escutando no fundo da minha consciência — e depois eles ainda iriam me perguntar coisas que eu não sabia explicar nem para mim; quem dirá para eles. Sim, por que meu lado racional dizia que o certo era eu o forçar, o seduzir, tomar controle da situação, e meu lado idiotamente emocional estava tão acuado e predominante dentro de mim que me impedia de seguir a racionalidade.

Assim que estava vestida, passei por ele pisando duro por estar tomada pela raiva. Dirigi-me para a porta, também de metal, e quando fui abrir, ele o fez antes. Bufei com aquilo. Lancei um olhar mortal para ele que foi retribuindo com um riso rouco, e marchei para fora. Escutei-o ainda rindo, se deliciando com o momento, e se fosse possível, fui tomada ainda por mais raiva.

Será que ele não percebe que corre risco de vida se continuar com isso?_ Bella, sua boba, pelo visto quem corre risco de vida é você e não ele. _Minha consciência me respondeu com tom de zombaria. Meu sangue fervia de raiva... E desejo.

— Vamos trabalhar, Senhor Cullen. — Disse com voz contida.

_Papai, sinto muito, mas nada de sexo espionagem por enquanto. Se esse Deus Grego acha que vai me ter nas mãos está muito enganado._ Minha mente começou a me lançar para longe de Edward Cullen. Era só um extinto de autopreservação. Ele mexia comigo, e enquanto eu não soubesse lidar com isso, era melhor manter distancia.

Ele percebeu meu distanciamento, e procurou ter contanto comigo, com minha pele, tentou me tocar. Eu era perfeitamente esquiva, e fazia tudo parecer casual, como se o fato de eu fugir do toque dele fosse apenas coincidência dos meus movimentos.

Acompanhei duas reuniões entediantes. Até que enfim ele caminhou para o subsolo. E o acompanhei mantendo distancia, e quando ele me tocava eu me esquiva casualmente. Ele mexia comigo, e eu simplesmente não entendia o que eu estava sentindo. E isso me dava medo. Mais medo do que ser pega no meio de uma missão. Mais medo que ser alvejada... Porque eu sabia como tinha que agir em uma missão, eu sabia os procedimentos que tinha que fazer caso fosse baleada... Mas eu não sabia como agir com o que eu estava sentindo.

Antes que adentrássemos ao elevador que nos levaria a dez andares abaixo da terra, apenas eu e ele. Ele se virou para mim.

— Desculpe-me se te magoei. Eu pensei que você queria... E, eu não resistir em te provocar... — Os olhos dele eram sinceros, e demonstravam arrependimento.

Eu o cortei.

— Acho melhor andarmos logo com isso. Tenho ainda que me reporta ao Senhor Coney. — O cortei com um tom profissional — olhos frios —, não por não aceitar as desculpas, mas simplesmente por não saber como agir.

Ele suspirou infeliz e adentrou o elevador, e eu o acompanhei, ainda mantendo a distancia dele. Evitando respirar, evitando sentir o cheiro dele, evitando sentir o sentimento totalmente desconhecido. E falhando miseravelmente.


	6. cobiça

(Cap. 6) Cobiça

Onze horas da noite. Minha família e eu estávamos reunidos na biblioteca. Todas as paredes lotadas de livros tinham dado espaços para as salas de nosso interesse. Estávamos agora, pondo a par um ao outro sobre todos os acontecimentos do dia. Cada um de nós já tinha editado as imagens captadas pelas nossas lentes de contato...

— Tudo bem, então. Esses são os dados que eu consegui na UCT. — Meu pai, agora com a voz normal, falou colocando na grande tela as imagens que foram gravadas pela lente de contato que ele usava. — Temos Iraque, China, Itália, Rússia e Brasil envolvidos com a empresa Nuclear. Nos últimos sete meses, eles estão colocando toda a massa de espiões para roubar ou ao menos pegar o que a Cullen Nuclear tem em mãos. E teve muitos falsos ataques...

— Jane Volturi estava lá. Ela está como assistente pessoal do Cullen. Ela está usando o codinome de Tânia Denali. — Informei ao meu pai, que logo fez uma careta, enquanto eu via passar vários e vários rostos na tela e algumas informações das movimentações deles.

— Aquela puta está lá? — Mamãe perguntou descrente. Acenei para ela embora eu soubesse que a pergunta era retórica. — Desgraçada.

Jane Volturi como todos os espiões tinha começado cedo. Fora treinada por uma academia também "inexiste" do governo da Itália. No caso dela, a academia se chamava Identidade Redkill. Minha mãe tinha conhecido a "puta" na mesma época que ela conhecera o papai. Jane tinha sido designada para ajuda-la a eliminar o Charlie Swan, mas na verdade Jane Volturi junto com seu irmão-marido Alec Volturi — sim, era fato conhecido por todos que mesmo sendo irmãos de sangue eles mantinham um relacionamento sexual — estavam é tentando eliminar Renée e Charlie por causa de uma briga patética para ver quem era o melhor. Depois disso, o caminho da família Swan cruzou-se muitas vezes com a da família Volturi. Ou era uma grande palhaçada do destino ou algo totalmente armado por alguém que nós nem podemos imaginar, mas sempre nos encontrávamos nas mesmas missões. Algumas vezes eles se deram bem, outras vezes, nós levamos a melhor. Mas sempre nos cruzávamos nos trabalhos escusos, e isso sempre alimentava a rixa entre os Swan e os Volturi.

— E Jane não deve ser única. Aquela empresa está lotada até os dentes de espiões ocupando os mais variados cargos. — Papai comentou.

— Papai tem razão. Tive acesso às contratações da Cullen Nuclear. — Rosalie informou, agora colocando na grande tela os principais dados que ela tinha conseguido filmar com as lentes de contato dela. — Jennifer Aya, advogada da empresa. Hopy Hale, inteligência tecnológica. Seth Aya, administrador. Kristen Alves, consultora de ações. Aro O'Shea, chefe da equipe de seguranças. Caius O'Shea, consultor de marketing. Marcos O'Shea, engenheiro nuclear. — Rosalie citou os nomes verdadeiros, enquanto as imagens mostravam contratações com codinomes. É, realmente, ser espião era algo de família, era raro encontrar um desgarrado que do nada caia de paraquedas nessa vida de adrenalina. Os irmão O'Shea eram russos. Hale era chinesa. Os Aya eram brasileiros. E a Alves nunca conseguimos identifica a nacionalidade dela. — Todos eles estão negociando diretamente com o Black, Bells. — Rosalie comentou com um olhar sugestivo.

— Não acredito que ele é tão burro. — Indaguei pasma. — Somos todos tubarões famintos. Será que aquele idiota não percebe? O tubarão que sair perdendo vai querer carne para se saciar.

— Pelo que conseguir obter dele, ele acredita que vai conseguir saciar todos os tubarões, Bells. — Mamãe comentou.

— E o que você descobriu, mãe? — Rose indagou. Mamãe já estava normal novamente. Os olhos dela já tinham voltado a cor azul. A pele já tinha voltado a ser alva, e ela tinha finalmente deixando aquele sotaque engraçado...

— Acho que não sou eu que devo dizer o que descobriu, mas Bella. — Mamãe respondeu. — Escutei muitas conversas dele. Já grampeei o apartamento dele... Consegui abrir o cofre e vi muitos laudos médicos e muitos contratos... Mas as coisas importantes estavam abreviadas.

Respirei fundo. Agora era a minha vez. Tinha editado as imagens capturadas pela minha lente de contato, de modo que o meu momento patético com Edward Cullen fosse esquecido e somente o que eu vi no subsolo de Nova York fosse visto.

Acionei o meu teclado Touch screen, jogando na imensa tela as imagens que eu obtive...

— Bom... Todos aqui se lembram de que em 1950 correu o mundo o boato de naves espaciais encontradas em solo americano? — Indaguei em todos assentiram. — Então, por incrível que pareça era verdade. — Meus pais e minha irmã me olharem incrédulos e quase rindo. — Calma, não me enforquem. O que aconteceu na verdade foi à entrada de um objeto com aparência metálica, mas com composição química totalmente desconhecida pelos cientistas...

Meu pai me interrompeu, olhando as imagens que passavam na tela.

— E o que isso tem haver?

— Tem haver que esse objeto vem sendo estudado há 62 anos. Descobriu-se que ele gera energia... Sozinho. É como se ele fosse um auto reator. Vocês conseguem imaginar a grandeza disso? — Indaguei a eles que me olharam pasmos.

— Esse objeto vem gerando energia do nada? Durante todos esses anos? — Rosalie perguntou com a incredulidade explicita em sua voz.

— Vem, Rose. Vem. Esse objeto simplesmente gera energia. Qualquer objeto perto dele, se liga sozinho. E o detalhe é que mesmo afastado, o objeto ainda permanece ligado por mais de dez horas, independente da distancia imposta entre o aparelho e o objeto.

— Impossível. — Minha mãe falou com veemência.

Para enfatizar o que eu tinha dito, as imagens na tela começaram a mostrar aparelhos sendo colocados a um metro de distancia do objeto e se auto ligado sem a necessidade de estar ligado em nenhuma tomada. Minha família estava embasbacada. Não era de se admirar o interesse mundial pela empresa Nuclear Cullen. Com um objeto daqueles, a sustentabilidade ganhava um novo significado. Energia eólica, hidráulica, nuclear, biogás e muitas outras formas de energia passariam a ser defasadas. Era a forma mais limpa e inacreditável de se obter energia. Era a mais pura ficção científica se tornando verdade. Algo nunca sonhado...

— Mas todos estão desprotegidos perto desse objeto? — Papai comentou, ainda boquiaberto, ao notar que nenhum de nós usava roupa de proteção contra radiação.

— Ai está à coisa mais louca de todas. — Comentei. — Todos os testes feitos durante todos esses anos não detectaram nenhuma emissão de radiação. Seja ela alfa, beta ou gama. Ela simplesmente não tem radiação... Quer dizer, não uma radiação prejudicial. — Acrescentei me corrigindo no final.

— Mas só tem três tipos de radiação, filha. E todas as radiações são prejudiciais. Tudo bem que de todas, a radiação alfa ainda é a menos prejudicial. Mas é conhecimento de todos que até mesmo ela faz mal...

Interrompi meu pai.

— Pai, eles descobriram que ela emite uma radiação, sim. Mas como eu disse, não é nenhuma das três. Eles a chamam de radiação C.

— Radiação C? — Mamãe perguntou com confusão.

— O que eu vou dizer agora é ainda mais inacreditável. — Parei olhando para os três pares de olhos, que me olhavam com um misto de incredulidade e admiração. — Essa radiação simplesmente cura. — Falei para eles.

Os três explodiram de risadas. Eu continuei os olhando séria, focada. Por vários minutos eles riam, riam, mas o riso foi morrendo à medida que a dimensão do que eu tinha falado ia se assentando na mente deles.

— Explique. — Rose ordenou, me olhando de uma forma intensa.

— AIDS, células cancerígenas, células com má formação, alterações cerebrais que provocam demência, ou incapacidade laborial1 simplesmente desaparecem. Cura-se. Como um passe de mágica.

— E como descobriram isso? — Meu pai indagou com uma seriada sisuda.

— A geração de energia foi muito obvia, como vocês viram. O que não foi tanto foi o efeito médico dela. Mas conforme a equipe que trabalha em torno desse objeto foi sofrendo mudanças, acréscimos. Foram obviamente entrando pessoas que tinham seus problemas de saúde as escuras... Afinal, quem sai dizendo por aí que é um esquizofrênico ou que tem AIDS ou que tem alguma má formação genética? São todas doenças silenciosa e que se tomando remédios controladamente, podem se manterem longe da luz do conhecimento geral... Mas essas pessoas de repente perceberam que isso desapareceu à medida que eles se expunham àquele objeto. O vírus da AIDS desapareceu de uns... As sinapses cerebrais foram corrigidas em outro. Outro que tinha diabete insípido que estava levando lentamente o rim dele a falência, viu-se totalmente curado. Todos os fatos de cura tinham o mesmo fator catalisador: a exposição ao objeto.

— Meu Deus. Isso pode desencadear a terceira guerra mundial. — Mamãe exclamou com a expressão chocada.

— A terceira guerra é pouco, Renée. — Meu pai falou andando de um lado para outro. A expressão mais do que preocupada. — Como vamos pegar um negócio desses? — Meu pai começou a meditar consigo mesmo.

— Não é de se admirar que tenham tantos espiões infiltrados... — Rosalie comentou com a voz abafada por ter ocultado o rosto entre os braços.

— Agora tudo faz sentido... As coisas que eu vi na UCT... As tentativas de distração... — Meu pai estacou no lugar, e virando o corpo lentamente, me olhou nos olhos. — Eles conseguem reproduzir esse objeto?

Neguei com a cabeça. Mas senti a necessidade de explicar melhor.

— Eles estão tentando. Mas todas as tentativas estão sendo infrutíferas. Eles até chegaram perto esse ano, pelo o que o Cullen me contou... Mas enquanto eles ainda não conseguirem entender aquele objeto... Do que ele é formado... Eles vão caminhar às cegas.

— E como o Cullen conseguiu se envolver nisso? — Mamãe perguntou, se recuperando um pouco.

Foi Rose quem respondeu.

— Os avós deles eram cientistas nucleares, e os pais também... O objeto cai dentro do terreno deles. E eles foram os primeiros a iniciar as pesquisas. O governo tentou pegar o objeto para eles alegando que aquilo era interesse nacional e não civil. Mas como os Cullen tinham mais informações que o governo, eles se viram obrigados a ceder espaço. E desde então, os Cullen e o Governo dos Estados Unidos trabalham juntos.

— O que está me incomodando é saber como esse tal Black se envolveu com os Cullen... — Meu pai murmurou. — Alguém descobriu algo?

Senti meu rosto corar levemente, me virei de costas e com a desculpa de pegar um café amargo para beber, ocultei meu rosto. Tomara que eles não me perguntem o que foi aquilo que aconteceu de manhã entre mim e o Deus Grego.

— Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de descobrir... — Respondi ainda de costa.

Ainda escutei minha família conversando sobre como pegar o objeto, mas minha mente foi totalmente direcionada para belos olhos verdes... Sua língua... Seu beijo... Seu toque... Seu cheiro... E como esperado, me vi inflamada por aquele sentimento desconhecido e totalmente amedrontador.


	7. Vingança

Subi para meu quarto, e nem me importei que a reunião não tivesse acabado de fato. Queria ficar sozinha e pensar. Tentar entender o que eu estava sentindo. Tentar entender o medo que eu estava tendo desse sentimento. Mas não consegui ficar sozinha. Logo Rosalie já estava em meu quarto. Sentando na ponta da minha cama. Seu olhar era interrogador. A fitei esperando a bomba vir.

— O que está acontecendo, Bells. — Rose indagou quando viu que eu não falaria nada por espontânea vontade.

— Não sei do que você está falando? — Respondi me fazendo de desentendida.

— Estou me referindo ao fato de você estar estranha. — Rose insistiu.

— Não estou estranha. — Me defendi usando um tom casual.

— Deixe-me ver... — Rose disse colocando o dedo indicador no queixo, fazendo cena de quem pensa algo difícil. — Desde que você aceitou esse caso do Cullen, você não vai a nenhuma boate para pegar um cara e trepar. — Rose começou a enumerar, usando os dedos para dar ênfase nos fatos. — Você anda calada demais. Anda tímida. Não foi controladora... Pelo menos não na trepar de hoje de manhã. — E antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela o fez. — E não venha me negar que eu escutei tudo. Vocês tiveram um grande amasso hoje de manhã e você não fez nada para ter controle sobre a situação. — Revirei os olhos para ela, tentando ocultar meus sentimentos. — E posso até apostar que você está sim apaixonada.

— Não seja idiota, Rose. — Falei com tom rabugento.

— Não estou sendo idiota. Só estou atestando os fatos. Você está diferente... Seu olhar está diferente. Esse Deus Grego mexe com você e você não pode negar.

Rosalie declarou, e depois se calou. Nós nos olhamos. Os olhos dela falavam muito... Sabia que ela tinha conhecimento do que era paixão. Até hoje ela suspira pelo cara que ela tinha transado e nunca mais visto...

Mas eu não acreditava que fosse isso. O meu sentimento era desconhecido. Paixão não gera medo... e então, para ser do contra, resolvi falar.

— Sai daqui, Rose. Tenho que me arrumar para poder trepar e trocar meu óleo. — Declarei me levantando da cama e a colocando para fora do quarto.

— Você pode tentar negar, mas isso não dura para sempre, Bells. — Rose falou atrás da porta fechada.

Bufei com aquilo. Caminhei para meu guarda roupa, peguei uma mini saia rodada de jeans escuro. Mas não coloquei calcinha. Queria algo selvagem essa noite. Queria provar para mim mesma que eu não estava caindo em nenhuma armadilha do coração. Coloquei um colete, que tinha um par de algemas, e um canivete...

Minha maquiagem marcavam meus olhos e minha boca. E então me dirigi para uma boate no centro de Nova York.

Muitos pares de olhos masculinos me fitaram com desejo, e até mesmo alguns pares de olhos femininos. Não me importei. Peguei uma bebida forte, e a entornei direto na boca, a fazendo rasgar minha garganta. Dirigi-me para a pista e comecei a dançar. Descia até o chão e subia, e sabia que se alguém olhasse veria toda a minha intimidade.

Mas eu só queria algo selvagem, nada mais. Queria arrancar do meu peito aquele sentimento desconhecido. E pronto.

Dancei, dancei, e então senti alguém se colando a mim. Virei-me feliz por ter fisgado um macho e pensei que então eu provaria que meu coração não tinha sido idiota para se prender a alguém.

Mas quando olhei, todos os meus músculos congelaram.

Era ele. Me olhando de forma faminta, divertida. Edward Cullen começou a dançar jogando seu corpo contra o meu, e sem me permitir, me vi dançando com ele.

— Mallory, eu disse que te recompensaria mais tarde se você fosse boazinha. Não precisava vir ao meu encontro desse jeito, pronta para ser comida... — Ele falou com um modo brincalhão. Sem realmente estar sendo sério.

— E quem disse que vim atrás de você? — Indaguei com birra.

— Ninguém. — Ele cedeu. — Mas talvez eu já seja tão seu homem quanto você já é minha mulher. E seu coração tenha te guiado para mim. — Ele falou de modo intenso. Isso fez algo vibrar dentro do meu peito.

— E quem disse que eu sou sua mulher? — Indaguei irritada.

— O meu coração. E ele nunca falha. — Ele respondeu ainda dançando.

— Você é louco.

— Não tenho culpa se você é a mulher que eu sempre sonhei para mim.

— E como é essa mulher?

— Misteriosa, marrenta, linda, morena, olhos escuros... Resumindo... Você.

E então ele me beijou lentamente, virando o meu corpo em seguida, para dançarmos juntos. Queria falar um monte de impropérios, mas meu cérebro já estava entrando em greve de novo. E então, só me deixei me levar.

Seu corpo colou ao meu. Seu peito estava nas minhas costas. Suas mãos e braços circundavam minha cintura. Suas pernas quase entrelaçadas as minhas.

A música que tocava era totalmente envolvente, excitante, provocante.

Seu quadril se mexia contra o meu, me fazendo sentir sua ereção se encaixar entre os montes da minha bunda. Quanto mais ele batia seu quadril contra o meu, mais eu empinava a minha bunda.

Minha vulva se contraia de prazer e comecei a sentir os meus lábios vaginais deslizando minimamente um contra o outro. Era a minha excitação se fazendo presente. Meu rabinho também estava se contraindo de prazer, ansiando por uma tora dentro dele.

Suas mãos desceram para meu quadril, pressionando o local, sobre o tecido da mini saia rodada. Ele começou a força mais meu quadril contra o dele, me causando mais prazer ainda. Deixei escapar um gemido.

Seu rosto estava infiltrado no meu pescoço. Podia sentir sua respiração contra minha pele. Sua respiração era superficial, mas saia intensa, profunda. Quase uma exalação.

— Seu cheiro é bom demais. — Ele declarou. — Qual o nome do perfume?

— Chanel. — Respondi com um gemido. Pois sua voz correu por toda minha espinha me causando um arrepio gostoso e me deixando ainda mais desejosa de tê-lo dentro de mim.

— Acho que vou comprar o estoque inteiro então. — Ele comentou com um tom brincalhão, mas sua voz pingava desejo.

— E por que você comprará o estoque? — Questionei, me virando para ficar de frente para ele.

— Estou viciado no seu cheiro. Quero-o sempre comigo. — Ele falou de uma forma tão intensa que senti meu estomago afundar dentro de mim e meu coração congelar por dois segundos e depois voltar a bater intensamente.

— Um mesmo perfume adquire nuanças diferentes em cada tipo de pele, em cada pessoa. — Falei a verdade. — Mesmo que você tenha todo o estoque nunca será a mesma coisa que na minha pele. — Falei meio sem pensar.

E então, quando dei conta do que tinha dito, meu rosto esquentou de modo furioso. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu o estava persuadindo para sempre me querer? Para sempre buscar pela minha pele?

Tentei pensar em um modo de reverter o que tinha dito, mas com ele ali, e o perfume dele entrando no meu sistema respiratório, meu cérebro simplesmente não funciona. Talvez Rosalie tivesse razão.

_Não. Não. Rosalie não tem razão porra nenhuma._

E então meu cérebro ganhou vida própria e fez uma pergunta mais idiota ainda.

— O seu cheiro é muito bom. Que perfume você usa?

— Ferrari. — Ele falou com um sorriso torto.

Olhei em seus olhos, e vi um verde quente, inflamado. Reconheci nos seus olhos sua intenção. E então meu corpo estava ganhando vida própria e indo em direção a ele.

Nossas bocas se encontraram de forma carinhosa. O beijo era terno, mas também sedutor. Seus lábios se moviam contra os meus como se nós tivéssemos dançando com nossas bocas. Era quase uma coreografia. E parecia que já tínhamos ensaiado essa dança erótica um milhão de vezes. A sensação de estar no lugar certo era tão intensa que me fazia questionar minha sanidade. Mas meu cérebro não colaborava muito comigo.

Eu também tinha a sensação de conhecê-lo há muitos anos. Mas não me ocorria nenhum modo disso ser possível. Minha memória era quase que fotográfica, eu saberia se o conhecesse, não saberia?

Senti suas mãos descerem para meu bumbum, e cada uma delas cavarem os dedos na carne do meu corpo, colando mais ainda nossos corpos.

Gemi em sua boca e ele também gemeu. Era quase um rosnado vindo dele.

— Preciso de você. — Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios, sem realmente parar o beijo.

— Eu também. — Falei, sem processar o que eu tinha dito.

— Então vem. — Ele falou soltando nossos lábios, e me fazendo gemer de frustração.

Ele pegou minha mão direita e entrelaçou os dedos dele nos meus dedos. Minha mão era tão pequena perto da dele... Mas nem me concentrei nisso.

E então ele já estava me arrastando para fora da boate. As pessoas dançavam de forma agitada. Num canto não muito privado, casais já transavam para todos verem. Ver isso, mesmo que de relance, me deixava ainda mais em brasa. Algo normal para uma voyeur — algo que todos têm um pouco dentro de si.

Quando saímos de dentro da boate, o ar frio bateu contra minha pele, me fazendo estremecer de frio. Edward deve ter sentindo meu estremecimento, e isso o fez parar de me arrastar.

Ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos verdes eram tão ternos e carinhosos que chegavam a me afogar naquele sentimento desconhecido. O medo veio, como o esperado, mas não tão intenso. Parecia que enquanto ele me tocasse de algum modo, não tinha medo que fosse forte o bastante para me abalar.

Sua mão direita foi direto para a maçã do meu rosto, fazendo um carinho terno no meu rosto, aquecendo o meu coração e botando para correr o pouco de medo que tinha entrado no meu sistema. Inclinei minha cabeça em direção de sua mão, fechando os olhos para apreciar mais o contato.

O frio quase esquecido se fez presente quando uma rajada de vento bateu contra minha pele. Xinguei-me mentalmente. Como eu era tola para sair quase nua em pleno dezembro invernal?

A mão de Edward afastou-se do meu rosto, me fazendo abrir os olhos imediatamente. Procurando um motivo bom o bastante para ele se afastar de mim. E antes que eu encontrasse algo, sua mão esquerda estava soltando a minha mão direita.

A tristeza e a dor que me atingiu foi tão intensa que parecia que meu coração tinha sido arrancado de mim. E isso fez eu senti o frio mais intensamente.

Mas era bobagem minha. Ele estava tirando sua jaqueta de couro marrom e estava a estendendo para mim. Peguei sua jaqueta sem pestanejar, sentindo com prazer o cheiro de ele me envolver quando vesti seu agasalho.

E então, ele já estava pegando minhas mãos novamente. E me arrastando com ele. Eu já tinha saído com vários caras, para saciar o desejo do corpo, e sempre questionei cada movimento feito por eles. Comecei a me perguntar o porquê eu simplesmente não questionava Edward. Porque meu extinto não entrou em ação enquanto ele me arrastava sem nenhuma explicação?

E então já estávamos dentro do carro dele: um volvo prata. Simples, mas lindo. Dentro do carro dele o cheiro dele era ainda mais intenso, me envolvendo ainda mais, entrando no meu sistema em dose cavalar. Era quase como me drogar.

Eu já tinha me drogado uma vez, eu uma missão. Onde eu tinha que me envolver com uns traficantes de heroína. Foram duas semanas me passando por uma consumidora, e obviamente eu tinha que fazer uso daquilo.

A sensação que eu senti foi parecida. Minha cabeça enuviou. E parecia que eu não conseguia assimilar mais nada que não fosse ele: meu Deus Grego.

_Meu? Minha nossa, já estou até sendo possessiva. Aonde mais vou? Onde vou parar?_

Ele dirigiu para algum lugar. E eu nem questionei onde seria. Apenas o deixei me levar, cegamente.

Durante todo o caminho, eu o beijava... Era quase roubos de beijo, por serem rápidos. As mãos deles nunca deixaram de me tocar... Ainda bem que a troca de marcha era automática de acordo com a velocidade que ele atingia.

E quando paramos, reconheci a casa. Era a casa dele. Eu tinha observado essa casa enquanto levantava todos os dados dele para o matar...

Matar... Meu coração afundou... Eu não podia matar ele... Mas tinha que o matar... Quando tudo isso acabasse... Não fora para isso que eu fora contratada?

_Eu não posso mata-lo. Eu não quero mata-lo._ Minha consciência gritou para mim.

Adentramos a casa dele, nos beijando, nos amassando, nos sentindo.

Sentia sua potente ereção contra o meu corpo, meu baixo ventre. Era insano a sensação de prazer.

— Quer alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou, ainda me agarrando.

— Quero você em dose dupla, com leitinho. — Falei rouca.

— Sua provocadora... — Ele rosnou para mim.

E então seus lábios já estavam nos meus de forma furiosa. Senti minha mini saia ser arrancada de mim. Meu colete foi também tirado quase que violentamente. Não duvidava nada que eu tivesse perdido os três botões dele.

— Você está sem calcinha... — Ele constatou ao me ver. — E sem nenhum sutiã. - Ele pegou meus cabelos, quase que violentamente, fazendo minha cabeça inclinar um pouco para trás. Seus olhos ardiam contra os meus. — Não quero mulher minha se expondo.

Queria questionar ele de que história era essa de mulher dele. Mas a sensação de prazer em escutar aquilo, era maior que tudo e então não disse nada.

Tirei o sinto da calça jeans dele, de forma rápida e o joguei longe, escutando o estalido seco do metal da fivela batendo no piso. Longo o deixei sem calça, e sem camisa.

Sua excitação apontava para mim, flutuando no ar. Além de ele ser grande, ele era grosso. Sua glande era bem marcada, tinha uma borda rosadas, me fazendo ansiar em tê-lo dentro da minha boca, dentro de mim, de qualquer forma.

Nossos lábios novamente um contra o outro, cada vez mais urgentes, cada vez mais sedentos. Fui içada do chão, enlaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura. E não estranhei em o sentir deslizar para dentro de mim. Eu estava tão excitada que seria até estranho se ele não deslizasse para dentro.

Ele gemeu com prazer e eu acompanhei. Senti-me entupida com aquela tora dentro de mim. Tinha até dificuldade de me movimentar contra ele. Não tinha espaço o suficiente para acomoda-lo dentro de mim. Sua espessura forçava as paredes internas da minha intimidade...

Sabia que ele estava caminhando para algum lugar, enquanto nós já nos pegávamos em pé mesmo. Mas eu estava mais concentrada nas sensações que ele me provocava. Sua língua imitava os movimentos que o pau dele fazia dentro de mim. E minha língua imitava a minha receptividade a ele.

Senti quando meu corpo foi depositado em algo macio, uma cama talvez.

O corpo dele já estava caindo contra o meu, me fazendo sentir o peso dele. Mas isso não me incomodou, pelo contrário, me deu ainda mais prazer.

Ele lançava o corpo contra o meu, me fazendo senti ir cada vez mais fundo, atingir meu útero, e ainda assim, quando olhei onde nossos sexos se encaixavam, percebi que ele não conseguia entrar totalmente dentro de mim. Mas eu tampouco tinha me acostumado totalmente com o tamanho dele. Era doloroso, mas essa dorzinha era extremamente prazerosa.

Forcei as costas dele contra o colchão e então soltei os lábios dele. Ele tentou prender meu rosto perto ao dele, mas me desvencilhei. Comecei a cavalgá-lo.

Suas mãos afundaram na carne do meu quadril e me auxiliaram nos movimentos. Os movimentos eram rápidos, tantos os meus como os dele. E mesmo eu descendo no pau dele, ele ainda levantava o quadril de forma ritmada jogando a pica dele contra minha buceta.

Ele estava perto e eu mais perto ainda.

— Fiquei... Com medo... De você ter... Ficado... Com tanta raiva de mim... Que nunca... Mais... Tivesse... Uma chance... — Ele declarou para mim, enquanto nosso ritmo aumentava mais ainda. A voz dele saiu às golfadas, por causa da nossa concentração no prazer. E o que ele disse fez minha mente trazer a tona a memória do momento constrangedor.

Um sorriso de Monaliza se formou na minha face.

— Espere um pouco... Tive uma ideia. — Declarei. Saindo de cima dele. — Fique aí que já volto.

Ele gemeu. Olhei para seu membro. Além de duro, estava inchado. Eu tinha parado tanto perto do clímax dele quanto do meu.

Corri para minhas roupas, achando dentro do meu colete um par de algemas. Sorri faceira com aquilo. Voltei correndo para o quarto. E quando cheguei vi ele acariciando o membro, subindo e descendo com a mão.

Seu membro já não estava inchado, só grosso, como normalmente era. Eu deveria ter ganhando um ou dois minutos antes dele voltar a ficar em ponto de gozar novamente.

Caminhei lentamente contra ele, me colocando em cima do corpo dele, sem deixar nossas peles se tocaram. Ele acompanhou cada movimento meu como um predador acompanha sua presa.

— Gosto de brincar, se não se importar. — Falei de forma sedutora.

— Não me importo. — Ele respondeu com um gemido.

Peguei o pulso dele e levei para a cabeceira da cama, prendendo com uma algema.

— Você é bem safadinha... — Ele comentou observando eu prender o outro pulso dele. — Espero que tenha a chave. — Assenti para ele, deixando claro que eu tinha sim, a chave.

— Você não tem ideia. — Respondi ainda com o sorriso de Monaliza no rosto.

Beijei a boca dele de forma provocante, e fui descendo meu corpo contra o dele. Gemi com a sensação de ser entupida novamente. Era algo bom demais.

Nós começamos novamente os movimentos, um vai e vem gostoso. Meu orgasmo também tinha sido adiado como o dele, mas não me importei. E sem o auxílio das mãos dele no meu quadril, apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito. Subi e desci. Subi e desci. E ele arremetia seu quadril mais ainda para cima.

Ele gemia. Eu gemia.

Nossa velocidade aumentou, fazendo o barulho de nossas peles se tocando preencher o ambiente. Nossos gemidos eram quase que sincronizados. Palavras incoerentes já saiam dos lábios dele. Eu podia sentir ele cada vez mais inchado dentro de mim, fazendo-me sair da condição de entupida, para a condição de entalada.

Ele estava próximo, eu sabia. E eu também estava. E então, um segundo antes dele atingir o limite dele que o levaria ao clímax, eu sai de cima dele.

A sensação foi ruim. Requereu muita força de vontade para poder parar naquele momento.

— Mais ideias? — Ele perguntou quase que furiosamente.

— Sim. — Declarei. — Acabei de me lembrar de que tenho que acordar cedo e está muito tarde. E tenho muito trabalho amanhã.

— O que? — Ele perguntou incrédulo, me vendo sair da cama.

— Nós temos muito trabalho amanhã, Senhor Cullen. — Falei risonha.

— Volta aqui. — Sua voz sai com autoridade.

— Não posso. Tenho que ir para casa. Tenho que dormir. — Falei me virando de costa, rebolando bastante, eu já estava na porta quando o escutei.

— Volte aqui. Temos que terminar isso. — Ele falou de forma furiosa.

— Boa noite, Senhor Cullen. — Disse contendo o riso.

Até podia imaginar a dor que ele estava sentindo. Eu também estava sentindo dor. Meu útero doía pelo orgasmo interrompido... e ele deveria estar com uma dor bem parecida, só que no saco e no rumo do umbigo.

Sai do quarto escutando ele me xingando de todos os nomes possíveis. Me vesti lentamente ainda o escutando... Ele berrava para mim o soltar. Peguei as duas chaves de algemas e as rodando nos dedos, voltei para o quarto. Quando ele me viu, sorriu.

Seu membro ainda duro, apontava para o teto... Seria uma longa noite para ele. Esse pensamento fez o sorriso de Monaliza ficar mais intenso em meu rosto.

— Até que em fim. Porque está vestida? — Ele indagou com um pouco de alívio e temor em sua voz.

— Estava me esquecendo. Vou deixar as chaves aqui no seu criado mudo. Está bem? E amanhã tenho certeza que alguém irá te ajudar. — Declarei perversamente.

Sabia que o pai dele sempre vinha de manhã. Mas se não fosse o pai, sabia que a faxineira o ajudaria... Uma senhora de sessenta anos... Isso quando ela se recuperasse da visão dele nu, é claro.

Subi na cama e dei um beijo casto nos lábios dele. Virei-me e quando estava na porta, tive outra ideia perversa.

— Estava me esquecendo. — Falei.

— O que? — Ele soltou um rosnado furioso.

Não respondi. Apenas sentei na cama. E passando a perna por cima do corpo dele, deixei minha bunda na direção do rosto dele. Como estava sem calcinha, ele poderia contemplar tudo. Desci minha boca pelo pau dele e como imaginava o gosto dele era divino, um pouco misturado ao meu, mas mesmo assim, ainda marcante.

Suguei, chupei, lambi, mordisquei. E ele gemeu. O corpo dele se mexia tentando alcançar a minha intimidade, mas eu não deixava. Minha mão fazia um movimento de vai e vem na base do corpo peniano, enquanto a minha boca sugava furiosamente a glande dele. Ele urrava de prazer. E quando, pela terceira vez ele inchou, chegando perto do limite que o levaria ao prazer, eu então me afastei, saindo de cima do corpo dele e o deixando ainda mais furioso.

— Sua vadia. Desgraçada. Puta de uma figa. Volte aqui. Termine o que começou. — Ele urrava furioso.

Respondi a ele de forma sincera.

— Sou vingativa. Você me deixou queimando... Agora eu te deixo no mesmo estado. Estamos quites agora. Da próxima vez...

— Não vai ter próxima vez... — Ele falou com tom furioso.

Ignorei.

— Da próxima vez podemos nos divertir até o fim. Mas lembre-se, sou vingativa.

Ele ainda me xingou loucamente. Não me importei exatamente. Mas meu corpo queria voltar para ele... Mas meu lado turrão era mais forte. Eu simplesmente perdia as rédeas de mim quando estava com ele. E mais uma vez senti medo do sentimento desconhecido que tomou conta de mim. E como toda pessoa com medo, fugi para meu refúgio seguro e conhecido: minha casa.


	8. Exigência

Uma semana havia se passado depois da minha vingança do orgasmo interrompido. No primeiro dia, Edward nem olhou na minha cara. O silêncio imposto entre nós era tão pesado, que tirava o ar dos meus pulmões e meu coração não conseguia bater sem ser de forma dolorosa. Cheguei ao ponto de cogitar pedir desculpas. Mas, novamente, meu lado turrão falou mais alto.

_Merda! Ele tinha feito a mesma coisa comigo. Ele que tinha começado. Por acaso com ele, as ações eram em mão única? Só ele podia aprontar e eu não?_

Mas como desgraça pouca é bobagem... Naquele mesmo dia, o Deus Apache me contactou. Queria conversar... E eu até fazia ideia do que era. Ele tinha me contratado para roubar o objeto e obviamente ele queria resultado.

Como eu já estava calejada com ele e neguei-me a encontra-lo em um ambiente fechado. Então, o local combinado foi a Exposição do Designer Emmett McCartney. Rosalie iria me dar cobertura, observando todo o local e qualquer perigo ela iria me informar.

— Sabe, acho que vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada nesses móveis. São bonitos... — A voz de Rosalie soou na escuta que eu usava.

Revirei os olhos para ela. Rosalie era tão desligada que se perguntassem para ela qual era o filme do mês, ela diria que era o Vento Levou. E se perguntassem para ela qual o nome da madeira da mesa de jantar da nossa casa, ela só diria que era amarela envernizada. E mais nada. Duvidava muito que Rose realmente fosse se interessar pelos móveis. Já não podia dizer a mesma coisa se a exposição fosse de armas e projeteis.

— Você é hilária, Rose. — Resmunguei para ela através do comunicar implantado no meu dente.

— E você está muito mal humorada. Acho que quem te levou para cama não soube te comer direito. — Rose comentou de forma casual. — Que foi? O brinquedo era pequeno demais? Ou o brinquedo não soube brincar?

Emiti um som de desagrado. Eu realmente não estava de bom humor. E me lembrar da noite de ontem, me faria lembrar o Edward e o fato dele ter-me ignorado o dia inteiro. Andei para perto de um garçom que servia champanhe, peguei uma taça e sem nenhuma delicadeza virei todo o conteúdo num gole só. Fiz uma careta para a bebida adocicada demais. Preferia que tivesse algo mais amargo.

— Realmente você não está bem. Até champanhe está tomando. — Rose comentou. Era obvio que ela estava vendo tudo, além de escutando. Novamente estava com as lentes de contato, e as imagens capturadas eram todas enviadas para o computador de mão que estava nas mãos dela.

— Cadê esse Jacob? — Perguntei tentando sair do foco de Rose. Eu falava que ela era desligada, e ela era... Para objetos. Mas quando se tratava de linguagem corporal, sentimentos, conflitos internos e personalidade... Rose era pior que ressonância magnética, tomografia e detector de mentiras juntos... Ela era avião demais para meu gosto, nesse momento.

— Que boca, heim? — Rose exclamou com surpresa. — Ele está entrando agora no evento. — Rose falou provavelmente analisando as imagens do circuito interno de câmeras que eu tinha conseguido violar e também tinha conectado ao computador de mão que estava com ela.

Olhei para a abarrotada entrada da Exposição — Emmett era uma celebridade entre os designers, e isso fazia com que vários repórteres se aglomerassem na entrada do evento — Jacob adentrava o local vestido num terno caríssimo. E junto dele, um homem vinha logo atrás.

De repente todos ficaram em polvorosos. Tentavam se aglomerar perto dos dois. Fiquei no meu canto observando tudo. Mas era quase impossível ver o que estava acontecendo.

Foram vários minutos até que todos se dissipassem. E enfim eu vi o que desencadeou tudo. Era o famoso designer.

Na minha escuta ouvi Rose ofegar.

— O que foi, Rose? Algum problema? — Indaguei preocupada.

Levantei levemente a barra da saia do meu vestindo de renda rosa claro, sentindo na ponta dos dedos a minha arma — uma _Sig Sauer P-226_ com mira a laser — que estava presa na minha cinta liga. Meu sangue correu rápido nas minhas veias. Apurei meus olhos e meus ouvidos para detectar qualquer perigo.

— Rose, me responda! — Ordenei quando não escutei nada vindo dela.

Já estava me preparando para sair da minha posição e ir onde ela estava escondida — no terraço do prédio da exposição — ver se ela tinha sido descoberta ou estava em perigo...

— É ele. — Ela falou com um choro contido.

— Ele quem? — Indaguei com urgência, olhando em todas as direções, procurando o perigo, a origem do problema que Rosalie tinha observado.

— O pai da Julie. — Rosalie falou chorando... ou rindo. Eu já não sabia.

Respirei aliviada. O coração voltando a bater num ritmo confortável. Tirei minha mão das coxas, do contato com minha queridinha. A adrenalina começou a deixar meu sistema, e meus músculos se sentiam levemente esgotados... Algo que eu já estava acostumada.

— Quem é o pai da Julie exatamente, Rose? — Questionei mais tranquila.

Julie era o nome que minha sobrinha teria se os russos não fossem um bando de filhos de uma puta. Rose tinha dezessete anos quando ela se envolveu com um cara, por uma única noite enquanto o salvava de ser atropelado. Tinha sido algo totalmente casual, com nenhum contrato envolvido. Ele só estava atravessando a rua, e ela voltando de uma missão, com o pé no acelerador e foi aí que tudo aconteceu. Ela foi habilidosa o bastante para frear o carro em cima dele. E para se desculpar, foram tomar uma bebida. E isso tinha evoluído para uma paixão abrasadora de uma única noite. Julie tinha sido feita, porque a camisinha tinha estourado... Ao que parece, na empolgação do momento esqueceram até de se apresentarem um ao outro, e não colocaram aquele treco direito... E depois disso, nunca mais tinham se visto.

— Aquele com Jacob. Aquele loiro alto, olhos azuis. Um que parece um armário. — Rose falou com um misto de choro e riso.

— Aquele é o Designer, Rose. O tal Emmett. — Falei, e de certa forma apresentei ela ao cara por quem ela sempre suspirou desde então.

— Eu vou aí. — Rose falou.

Meu coração disparou e me apressei a conter a eufórica da minha irmã.

— Rose, fica quieta. Esqueceu que está me dando cobertura?

— Mas...

Eu a interrompi.

— Mas, nada. Veja por esse ângulo. Você fez uma grande descoberta hoje. Já sabe o nome dele. Pense, ok? Com o nome dele você pode descobri até quantas vezes ele vai ao banheiro durante o dia para cagar e fazer xixi. Talvez até descubra quantas vezes na vida ele já bateu uma punheta. — Falei, torcendo para ela se acalmar e sossegar o facho.

— É... — Rose murmurou, mas eu podia ainda detectar a indecisão na voz dela.

— Rose, acalme! Nome... Um computador. Soma isso com a sua habilidade e a minha de se infiltrar nos sistemas do Governo.

— É... — Rose ainda resmungou.

— Já disse, Rose. Acalme-se. Primeiro vamos dar um jeito no Apache e depois a gente dá um jeito no fogo da sua bacorinha. — Chiei para ela.

— Certo. Certo. — Rose falou com tom de rendição.

— Agora, prepare-se. Vou me aproximar do Apache.

— Irmã fura olhou... — Escutei com muita dificuldade, pois Rose tinha quase suspirado o resmungo. Revirei os olhos para minha irmã.

Esperei o momento oportuno para me aproximar dele. Ele parecia ser alguém bem relacionado, e muitos queriam conversar com ele. Mas todos pelo visto o conhecia pelo nome Black. Estranhei aquilo. Como em um local ele tem um nome e em outro é tratado pelo nome verdadeiro? Ele por um acaso era agente duplo? A hipótese disso acendeu uma luz vermelha de alerta no meu cérebro.

— Afinal de contas, qual o seu nome? — Falei me aproximando pelas costas dele.

Ele não se mexeu imediatamente. Em sua mão estava uma taça de champanhe que ele bebericou um pouco antes de virar para mim.

Quando ele me olhou, tinha um ar de divertimento em sua face.

— Meu nome é aquele que me abre portas. Posso ser tanto o Afrec Coney como o Jacob Black. — O Apache falou com um tom de mistério.

— Isso me parece algo de um agente duplo. — Comentei pegando um canapé e comendo.

— Todos podemos ter duplas identidade, não é mesmo senhorita Diamante Negro. Ou devo te chamar de ? Quem sabe eu possa até te chamar Isabella Swan. — Ele comentou de forma desinteressada.

Meu sangue congelou. Mas foi Rose quem se expressou, enquanto eu mantinha em meu rosto uma cara de pôquer.

— Filho de uma puta! — Rosalie rosnou no meu ouvido. — O desgraçado sabe o seu nome, Bells. Como?

Como eu não sabia, mas meu asco por ele crescia mais e mais.

— Você pelo visto é bem informado de algumas identidades que eu uso. — Falei usando o mesmo tom desinteressado. — E eu me pergunto como você sabe dessas coisas.

— Eu gosto de me informar sobre as pessoas que eu contrato. — Jacob respondeu com um tom divertido. — E ao que me parece, os italianos são muito bem informados. Você não acha?

Exalei pelo nariz. Pegando de um garçom que passava por mim, outra taça de champanhe, e novamente sem cuidado algum, virei todo o conteúdo, esquecendo-me que aquele troço era doce demais ao meu paladar.

— Aquela puta da Jane. — Rose rosnou, chegando a mesma conclusão que eu. — Ou então aquele idiota do Alec.

Resolvi não dar bola para isso. Pelo menos por enquanto. A nossa rixa com os Volturi era já suficiente do jeito que estava. Mas pelo visto, uma hora ou outra teríamos um confronto direto e então alguém teria que sair perdendo de vez. Só esperava que fossem eles, no fim da história.

— O que você queria comigo, afinal de contas? — Questionei, colocando a taça vazia na mesa do buffet.

— Quero aquele objeto, em minhas mãos em quinze dias. — Ele exigiu, com o rosto tenso. — E quando isso acontecer. Quero que Aquele Filhinho de Papai saiba que fui eu que peguei dele. E que depois morra na minha frente.

Prendi minha respiração. E assenti com certa dificuldade ao pedido. A ideia de matar Edward era agradável enquanto fosse brincadeira... Aquele sentimento que eu ainda não sabia nomear, gostava de deixar irritado o dono dos mais lindos olhos. Mas matar ele... Eu já me questionava se seria capaz disso. Todavia, eu era profissional o suficiente para deixar um sentimento bobo de lado e fazer o que deveria ser feito. Assim eu esperava, pelo menos.

Depois daquele desastroso dia, eu me dividia com minha família em planejar o roubo do objeto, e durante o dia, eu observava tudo que podia dentro da Cullen Nuclear.

E ainda ajudava Rose e descobrir tudo que podia de Emmett — Rose estava decidida a se aproximar dele. E por ele, ela até sairia da vida de mercenária.

Nossos pais estavam cientes e a apoiavam. Demetri até chegou a chorar dizendo que enfim as preces dele estavam sendo atendidas e que pelo menos uma de suas crianças criaria juízo.

Ver a felicidade da minha irmã era algo bom, mas estranhamente me dada inveja. Cheguei a desejar que eu também tivesse uma oportunidade de outra vida... Mas aquilo era bobagem.

Pessoas como eu não merecem outra vida. Somos máquinas contratadas. Fazemos o que pedem, e só. E ser feliz formando uma família era coisa que só pessoas muitos boas mereciam.

E eu não era boa.

Eu era má.

Divertia-me com o que eu fazia. Não tinha arrependimento algum de nenhuma contratação que eu aceitei e fui bem sucedida.

Edward, no segundo dia após a minha vingança, tinha voltado a falar comigo, mas era só o estritamente necessário. Assinei alguns documentos, em nome de Mallory Smith, procuradora de Afrec Coney. E me "socializei" com os outros espiões infiltrados na empresa — um até tinha saído morto depois da nossa socialização.

Aquele objeto quando roubado, não seria apenas um risco de vida para o Apache, seria também para aquele que obtivesse sucesso em roubar. Sim, por que quem pegasse aquele objeto, seria a mesma coisa que carne de tartaruga perto de um cardume de tubarões. Ou seja, atrairia todos para cima.

Quanto à atitude fria do meu Deus Grego, eu até agradecia. Tornava mais fácil deixar de lado qualquer sentimento bobo. E então, quando eu o levasse até o Apache e depois o matasse, não seria lá uma grande perda. Não que pensar nisso não me causasse uma dor insuportável no peito. Mas como toda dor que não passa por nada, a gente aprende a ignorar para poder continuar a viver.


	9. Encontro Parte 1

O ultimo compromisso do dia na Cullen Nuclear tinha acabado há meia hora. Uma reunião chata, onde os cientistas mostravam a mais nova engenhoca que chegava "perto" do objeto misterioso que se escondia no subsolo de Nova York.

Durante toda reunião, meus olhos não conseguiam passar um minutos sequer sem recaírem em Edward Cullen por pelo menos dois milésimos de segundos. E toda vez que eu o olhava, ele também me encarava. Mas bastava nossos olhares se cruzarem, para que desviássemos os olhos um do outro. Eu não sabia quanto a ele, mas toda vez que eu o olhava nos olhos, meu coração sofria um processo muito similar ao levar um choque de desfibrilador.

Essa sensação era mais do que perturbadora. Ela me tirava à concentração, o foco, as ideias, e me deixava terrivelmente envergonhada. Eu tentava encontrar o foco bebendo xícaras de café. Mas depois da quinta xícara, eu já tinha desistido e o jeito era tomar água mesmo.

_Será que ninguém mais no mundo faz café amargo?_

Eu tinha tomando tantos copos de água, que nesse momento eu estava esquecida em cima de um "trono". Nunca pensei que ir a um banheiro seria algo tão prazeroso.

A pressão em meu baixo ventre foi diminuindo, diminuindo... E eu fui relaxando. Levantei-me daquele sanitário quase em estado de graça, de tão aliviada que estava.

Caminhei até a pia, e lavando as mãos, deixei um suspiro escapar pelos meus lábios. Ir ao banheiro não tinha sido só um alívio físico, tinha sido um alívio emocional. Olhar aqueles olhos, mais coração disparado, mais nervosismo, mais cérebro entrando em greve, mais arrependimento de uma vingança boba, estavam me fazendo surtar.

Aproveitei a água para lavar meu rosto, minha nuca, meus pulsos. Onde a água tocava, causava uma sensação boa de conforto... Eu estava mais do que me confortando. Eu estava enrolando no banheiro.

Enquanto eu enrolava, certo Deus Grego iria embora para sua casa. E eu poderia justificar para mim que fui eu quem perdeu tempo enrolando no banheiro e não ele que preferiu me ignorar... Fingir é bom, é mais confortável.

Respirei fundo novamente, mexi o pescoço até os ossos estralarem. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso.

_Ele já deve ter ido_. Pensei comigo.

Sai do banheiro calmamente. E sem Edward por perto, meu cérebro resolveu funcionar. Todo prédio já estava equipado para que daqui a dois dias, eu e minha família invadíssemos o ambiente e pegássemos o objeto. Depois eu levaria até o Apache e... Essa era a parte que meu cérebro entrava em curto circuito.

Resolvi levar minha mente para direções mais agradáveis, como por exemplo, um prato repleto de comida e um copo bem cheio de suco de limão sem açúcar com um pouco de vodca, quem sabe.

Eu estava morrendo de fome. Tinha passado o dia inteiro sem comer, e a ideia de vir na Cullen Nuclear e ver meu Deus Grego pelos últimos dias, tinha feito meu estômago recusar qualquer alimento.

Agora, no entanto, a única coisa que preencheu minha mente foi comida. Aprecei meus passos, quase correndo para o estacionamento, louca para ir para casa... Não, melhor um restaurante, minha fome era tanta que eu não daria conta de chegar a casa.

Mas assim que avistei meu carro, meu coração parou e a fome foi esquecida.

Recostado graciosamente no meu carro, com os braços cruzados, estava meu Deus Grego. Tudo indicaria que ele estava tranquilo se não fossem os dedos tamborilando discretamente os próprios braços.

Caminhei até ele, sentindo minha boca secar e meu coração disparar...

_Por que de repente está me batendo essa vontade louca de fugir?_Meditei comigo, quando senti medo da situação. Não. Tive medo do que ele poderia querer comigo. Afinal, tinha sido sete dias sem qualquer contato que não fosse "profissional".

— Oi. — Falei, sentindo a voz sair de mim em um sussurro forçado.

— Oi. — Ele cumprimentou de volta, me olhando nos olhos.

A expressão dele indicava que ele travava uma grande batalha interna. Eu não deveria estar diferente.

O silêncio recaiu entre nós. Olhávamo-nos, mas não dizíamos nada. Aquilo começou a me incomodar mais do que qualquer coisa, e antes que eu realmente pensasse em dizer algo, eu me vi falando ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

— Desculpa. — Nossas vozes saíram juntas e isso causou certo riso nervoso entre nós.

E depois eu acrescentei.

— Desculpa, pode falar.

— Eu só queria me desculpar por aquele dia na sala de arquivo... Bem, eu já tinha pedido desculpa, mas você não tinha aceitado. — Eu o senti tagarelando de forma descontrolada. — E depois você se vingou de mim... Bom, eu não vou negar que a vingança foi merecida, mas você tampouco pode negar que ela foi cruel. — Ele passava a mão nos cabelos, os deixando bagunçados... Coisa que eu nunca tinha visto, mas estava ficando extremamente sensual. — Porra, eu passei o maior mico com minha irmã... Eu nunca pensei que Alice iria me ver naquela condição... Justo a minha irmãzinha. Eu fiquei dias sem conseguir olhar ela nos olhos. — Senti meu rosto fervendo ao imaginar a situação, pois eu jurava que quem o ajudaria seria o pai ou então a empregada. — E se não fosse ela tomar a iniciativa, acho que nunca mais conseguiria olhar elas nos olhos. — Ele me encarou com desespero. — Você tem noção da dor no saco que eu fiquei? Eu fiquei sem conseguir sentar o dia inteiro. Eu não podia nem encostar no meu saco sem ele doer. Para falar a verdade, até hoje ele está doendo. Eu estou cogitando seriamente a hipótese de você ser uma diaba... Um demônio invocado do inferno para me torturar... E ainda por cima você é tão indiferente comigo. Nunca ninguém tinha sido indiferente... E agora você nem se importou de eu não te olhar nos olhos. — Tive vontade de rir... e chorar, pois eu só era uma boa mentirosa e sabia muito bem segurar no carão, mas aquela verdade estava longe da realidade. Eu me importei em cada minuto, em cada segundo, em cada olhar ou palavra não dita. — Agora me responda uma coisa... Eu sei que eu não estou louco. De onde a gente se conhece? Sim, porque eu tenho certeza que a gente se conhece. Seu rosto é tão familiar para mim quanto o meu é. Sua voz também me lembra alguém... — Eu olhei para ele com interrogação. Sim, ele me era familiar de algum lugar, mas eu não sabia de onde. E nós tínhamos a mesma idade, era impossível eu não me lembrar dele, tendo em vista minha memória perfeita. E então ele me tirou do meu devaneio. — E agora você me inferniza até nos meus sonhos. Diz-me o que eu faço para poder te exorcizar.

Isso me machucou mais do que deveria.

— Você quer que eu saia da sua vida? — Indaguei, ocultando a dor da minha voz.

— Não... Quer dizer... Sim... Eu não sei. — Ele falava nervoso.

— Acho melhor eu ir embora. Com licença. — Disse fingindo indiferença, enquanto me aproximava da porta do carro.

Ele segurou meu braço direito, trazendo meu corpo perto do dele. Imediatamente o cheiro dele entrou no meu sistema fazendo minha cabeça girar descontroladamente.

— Me desculpe. Eu estou sendo rude. Eu só... Você é tão misteriosa, Mallory. Seus olhos me falam que você esconde um mundo de segredos... E eu não suporto mistério. Quero desvendar. — E então ele já estava falando para si mesmo. — Talvez seja isso que está me perturbando tanto... — E me olhando nos olhos, ele suplicou. — Me deixa descobrir seus mistérios?

Toquei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, ele fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho.

— Eles podem ser perturbadores demais para você. — Declarei.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e me encarou de um modo tão profundo que tive medo que ele lesse a minha alma.

— Eu gosto de múmias. — Ele falou em tom de brincadeira. — Gosto de sarcófagos. Não me importo com as pestes do deserto. — E depois com tom sério, ele acrescentou. — Só vamos começar de novo. Só que corretamente, dessa vez.

Ainda acariciando o rosto dele, perguntei.

— E como seria esse "começar de novo"?

— Janta comigo. — Ele convidou, ainda apreciando meu carinho. — Hoje. Eu te conto todos os meus segredos... E você me dê algumas pistas de como descobrir os seus.

Sorri calidamente para ele.

— Você parece ter certeza que não te contarei nenhum segredo meu. — Afirmei.

— De algum modo, eu sei que você não me contará. Mas eu sei que posso descobrir e sei que não vou me assustar com nenhum deles.

Ponderei por um minuto, mas meu coração já berrava a sua resposta. E como meu cérebro estava em greve desde o momento que o vi recostado no meu carro...

— Aceito.

Agora eu estava de pé no banheiro, vestindo um vestido tomara que caia, que ficava solto na altura do busto. Era azul claro, e tinha uma fita azul marinho na altura do busto. Meus cabelos estavam em guerra comigo. Tentei prende-los, mas não ficou bom. Os soltei, mas ficou pior ainda.

_Você está ridícula, Bella. Você nunca foi de frescura com o cabelo. Então pare com essa baboseira agora mesmo._Briguei comigo mesma, em vão.

Soltei um suspiro irritado.

Pelo espelho do banheiro, vi a figura da minha mãe, com o mesmo sorriso de Monaliza que eu usava quando iria aprontar alguma coisa.

— Você está linda. — Mamãe declarou. — Posso ajudar com o cabelo?

Olhei para ela, tentando entender o que ela ia aprontar, mas como eu, ela sabia conter muito bem a expressão.

— Pode sim, mãe. — Falei espreitando cada movimento dela, como se em algum momento ela pudesse me apresentar um escorpião ou uma naja. Mas mamãe estava tranquila, se não fosse o detalhe do sorriso...

— Seus cabelos são tão lindos, Bell.

— Iguais aos seus.

— Mas da cor do seu pai. Sabia que durante a gravidez inteira eu ficava implorando para você nascer com os cabelos do seu pai? — Neguei com a cabeça, enquanto ela pegava algumas mexas do meu cabelo, mexendo aqui e ali. — Pois é. Rose saiu com os cabelos levemente enrolados como os dele, mas loiros como os meus. E eu queria que você tivesse a cor do cabelo dele...

— Por quê?

— Porque é uma cor bonita, o marrom-avermelhado.

— Eu e o pai somos bem parecidos mesmo. Suas preces foram atendidas.

— Nem todas. — Mamãe declarou com tristeza.

Franzi a testa para a declaração dela.

— Como assim, mãe?

— Eu também implorava para que você e Rose seguissem caminhos diferentes do meu e o do seu pai. Mas Rose era sempre muito traquina e acabou descobrindo mais do que deveria... E então a Academia achou por bem treinar ela... Você só tinha oito anos, e tudo que sua irmã fazia era um máximo para você... Então eu não estranhei nada quando você também quis entrar. Mas isso não era algo que eu queria para nenhuma de vocês duas.

— Mas nós somos felizes, mãe.

— Você acha que é feliz, mas não é, filha. Você nunca brincou como uma criança normal. Nunca se apaixonou como uma adolescente...

— Isso nunca me fez falta. — Afirmei.

— Será? — Mamãe questionou em dúvida.

— Nunca. — Declarei com veemência.

— Só teve uma vez que você foi uma criança normal... — A mãe falou mais para si mesma que para mim. Mas o que ela me disse formigou dentro de mim, me deixando curiosa.

— E quando foi?

— Você tinha seis anos... Foi num parque do orfanato onde eu morei. Era um encontro. Você brincou tanto com um menino da sua idade... Ele era filho de uma mulher que também tinha morado lá.

Mamãe tinha sido criada no orfanato. Os pais dela eram moradores de rua e por não ter condições, mamãe foi tirada deles e levada para um abrigo. Aos quinze anos, mamãe dizia que queria ser policial, mas acabou tendo um namorico com um cara da Academia Código Mortal. E então, tudo tinha começado para ela.

— Eu não me lembro. — Disse me referindo a esse parque do orfanato.

— Eu tenho fotos desse dia. Quer ver? — Mamãe questionou quando terminou de ajeitar o meu cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Acenei com a cabeça, o coração batendo a mil.

Mamãe saiu do quarto e logo voltou com uma caixa pequena, feita de madeira marrom envernizada... Linda. Ela se sentou na cama, e eu a acompanhei. As fotos foram postas em cima do colchão, e eu fui pegando elas quase como se fosse se esfarelar nos meus dedos.

As imagens revelavam-me sorrindo, brincando, pulando... E ao meu lado...

_Não. Não podia ser._

— Vocês até se casaram de brincadeira naquela tarde. Todas as mulheres se reuniram em volta de vocês e ajudamos na cerimônia. Foi uma diversão e tanto. — Mamãe comentou casualmente.

— Mãe, isso aqui é impossível.

— Em Nova York nada é impossível, filha.

— Mas... — Falei sem realmente saber o que dizer.

— Filha, a vida tem formas engraçadas de nos colocar no caminho certo, de nos fazer felizes. Muitos afirmam que a vida faz de tudo para nos tornar pessoas amarguradas. Mas não é verdade. A vida faz de tudo é para nos colocar no caminho certo. Quando eu conheci seu pai, eu deveria mata-lo. Eliminar ele. Mas seria o certo? Matar o que era mais bonito era o certo? Chegou num ponto que eu descobri que não. E eu estava disposta a pagar o preço que fosse para fazer o que era certo. E o certo era deixa-lo vivo, mesmo que ele nunca me olhasse, mesmo que ele me matasse no final. Mas então, ele também estava no mesmo pé que eu, na mesma indecisão. Se eu não tivesse seguido meu coração eu nunca teria sido feliz.

— E quando uma pessoa não merece ser feliz? E quando ela é tão feliz fazendo o que faz...?

Minha mãe me interrompeu.

— Todos merecem serem felizes, filha. E a peripécias, ou o prazer nisso é só fruto da infelicidade. Quem é realmente feliz não se diverte matando, espionando ou roubando.

— Mas e meu compromisso?

— Seu compromisso é com seu coração e com mais ninguém. Muito menos com um Apache que está na cara que só quer fazer os outros se ferrarem por nada.

— Eu acho que ele é um agente duplo?

— Eu também acho. Não é a toa que eu ainda me disfarço. — Ela comentou rindo, mas o semblante sério.

— Pensei que você ainda estivesse indo no condomínio porque gamou demais no sotaque. — Provoquei minha mãe que riu mais ainda.

— Vai ser feliz, filha. — Mamãe me falou, me colocando porta a fora.

— Meu cabelo? — Perguntei insegura, colocando a mão no cabelo.

— Está linda. — Mamãe afirmou.

— E meus segredos? — Indaguei ainda temerosa.

— Segredos existem para serem revelados,filha. Segredos sempre são revelados. E um dia você vai descobrir que segredos são pesados demais, fatigantes demais, cansativos demais.

— E se ele não souber lidar com eles? — Questionei ainda mais insegura.

— Ele vai, eu sei. Meu coração de mãe afirma isso. Claro que no início pode ser demais para ele. Mas tenho certeza que ele vai lidar bem com todos seus segredos.

— E o papai...?

— Você acha mesmo que alguma coisa está passando despercebido por ele? — Ela perguntou retoricamente.

Nós duas respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

— Não.

E então, tomando coragem que eu não tinha, não quando se trata de Edward Cullen, eu saí pela porta, rumo ao jantar e ao novo recomeço.


	10. Encontro Parte 2

Eu tinha chegado à casa de Edward há exatos dez minutos. Estava tamborilando meus dedos no volante do carro, respirando fundo e pensando em todos os conselhos de minha mãe. Na opinião dela, eu deveria contar a verdade. O detalhe é que eu era formada de mentiras da cabeça aos pés.

Tudo bem que eu tinha algo ao meu favor: ele não sabia nada sobre mim. Então, a única coisa que teoricamente eu estava ocultando, mentindo, dissimulando, era o meu nome.

Enquanto tentava acalmar meus nervos, não pude deixar de reparar na casa dele. Eu já tinha a admirado muitas vezes antes. Era pintada em tons e sobre tons, pastéis. Tinha janelas quadradas e de tamanho normal. A porta de entrada era pivotante, branca, com baixo relevo em faixas metálicas. Não era uma mansão, mas chegava bem perto. E ali só morava ele e a velha senhora que ajudava na casa. De dentro da casa, uma música tocava de modo envolvente.

_Sister, you've been on my mind_

_Sister, we're two of a kind_

_So sister, I'm keepin' my eyes on you_

_I betcha think I don't know nothin'_

_But singin' the blues_

_Oh sister, have I got news for you_

_I'm somethin'_

_I hope you think that you're somethin' too_

_Scufflin', I been up that lonesome road_

_And I seen a lot of suns goin' down_

_Oh, but trust me_

_No low life's gonna run me around_

_So let me tell you somethin' sister_

_Remember your name_

_No twister, gonna steal your stuff away_

_My sister_

_Sho' ain't got a whole lot of time_

_So shake your shimmy,_

_Sister_

_'Cause honey I sure is feelin' fine_

Sorri como boba ao lembrar que nesse mesmo momento, minha irmã também estava tendo um encontro. Eu tinha conseguido ajuda-la a entrar em contado com Emmett McCartney. E foi tão fácil. Bastou simular um _deja vú_. A parte menos fácil, mas nem um pouco complicada, foi descobrir um bom local para por o plano em prática. E nossa oportunidade tinha vindo há três dias: ele estava saindo do Museu de Arte de Nova York. Rosalie simulou um quase atropelamento. As desculpas foram dadas e logo ele a estava reconhecendo. E enfim, hoje era o primeiro encontro dos dois, que aconteceria num Bistrô Francês.

Fui tirada do meu devaneio por três batidinhas leves na janela do meu carro. Pulei de susto com isso, e sem pestanejar, minha mão já estava tocando minha pistola que ficava embaixo do banco do motorista. Olhei para a janela e meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Edward olhava com um misto de divertimento e preocupação. Sorri para ele, tirando discretamente minha mão de debaixo do banco, a levando para outra direção: o banco do passageiro, que abrigava uma garrafa de vinho.

Abri a porta do carro e Edward se afastou lentamente dando espaço para eu sair. E quando pus minhas pernas para fora do carro, ele, gentilmente ofereceu a mão para me ajudar.

Sorri de volta, pelo gesto.

— Você está encantadora, Mellory. — Ele elogiou, depositando um beijo sensual na costa da minha mão direita.

— Você também está. — Admiti.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans, escura, que mostrava perfeitamente a quão bonita era a coxa dele, marcando também o volume adormecido no vão de suas pernas. E vestia uma camisa azul também escuro, que estava disposta para fora da calça, com as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, dando um ar desposado. Quase babei por ele.

— Vamos entrar? — Ele questionou, enquanto eu me mantinha parada absorvendo cada detalhe dele.

Sorri e acenei com a cabeça, aceitando o convite.

Ele colocou a mão na base da minha coluna, quase tocando o meu bumbum e me conduziu para dentro da casa dele. E o acompanhei quase em estado de graça e de prazer, sentido ondas de calor atingir minha pele constantemente.

Assim que entramos, entreguei a garrafa de vinho para ele que a olhou atentamente, e sorrindo torto, falou:

— Vinho robusto e seco? — Acenei com a cabeça.

— Você entende de vinhos? — Questionei, vendo-o abrir o vinho e cheirar a rolha.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu de lado.

— Quando tinha vinte anos eu fiz um curso para enófilos. Fui um desastre. — Ele disse rindo.

Ele caminhou calmamente na direção da cozinha, e eu o segui quase como se um ímã me puxasse para ele. À medida que me aproximava do local, um cheiro maravilhoso adentrava os meus sentidos me fazendo salivar.

— Quem está cozinhando? — Questionei, já entrando na cozinha.

Olhei para o fogão e três panelas estavam borbulhando ao fogo. No forno podia-se notar que algo estava sendo assado. Meu estomago quase se rebelou contra mim, querendo sair e buscar por si mesmo a comida.

Edward graciosamente pegou em um armário superior, duas taças de vinho. E servindo o vinho nas taças, ele falou:

— Sou eu.

— Você? — Questionei, em tom de incredulidade.

Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça e me estendendo a taça de vinho, ele se explicou.

— Minha tia Elizabeth é _Chef_de Cozinha. Eu e Alice crescemos com ela cozinhando muitas coisas e nos ensinando um pouquinho de tudo. — Edward comentou bebericando um pouco do vinho. E o acompanhei.

— Você é muito ligado em sua irmã, não é mesmo?

— Muito. Ela é o susto da família. — Ele riu da própria lembrança.

— Por que o susto da família? — Questionei, me sentando numa cadeira.

Edward deixou a taça em cima da mesa, caminhou até o fogão e mexendo a panela menor com uma grande colher de madeira, ele contou um pouco de sua história.

— Eu tinha quinze anos quando Alice nasceu. Minha mãe achava que já estava na menopausa e então, quando estava com sete meses de gestação, ela descobriu que estava esperando Alice. Dois meses depois, Alice nasceu. Foi o susto da família. Mas ela acabou sendo mimada por todos nós.

— Como que alguém só descobre que está gravida com sete meses de gestação? — Questionei ainda mais incrédula.

Ele deu de ombros, desligando um dos fogos, justamente da panela que ele estava mexendo.

— Alice era quietinha. Não se mexia, nem nada. Minha mãe sempre foi um pouco corpulenta. Então achou que o crescimento da barriga era só ela engordando um pouco. Alice era tão miudinha que não ocupou muito espaço. — Ele gargalhou. — Até hoje é muito pequena. Tem só um metro e cinquenta e oito de altura. — E, gargalhando mais ainda, ele abriu o forno, tirou um assado de dentro, colocou em cima do fogão e despejou o conteúdo da panela. O cheiro inundou ainda mais o ambiente. Tive que engoli minha própria saliva. Meu estomago ameaçava a qualquer momento me fazer passar por um momento constrangedor. Então, contrai um pouco os músculos abdominais para tentar evitar que meu estômago emitisse qualquer som. — Ela fica uma fera quando a chamamos de baixinha. — Edward comentou rindo se virando para mim. Sorvi um bom gole de vinho para ajudar aplacar a fome. — E você, tem família? Irmãos? Pais? Tios? Cachorros? Papagaios?

Balancei a cabeça, afirmando.

— Eu tenho uma irmã. Ela é dois anos mais velha do que eu. E meus pais também estão vivos. Moramos todos juntos. — Comentei casualmente.

— Qual o nome deles?

— Meu pai se chama... — Respirei fundo. _Contar a verdade. É só contar a verdade._Disse mentalmente para mim mesma. _E driblar o que pode ser comprometedor demais_. — Charlie Swan. Minha mãe, Renée. E minha irmã, Rosalie.

Mordi os lábios, esperando a pergunta que viria.

Edward juntou as sobrancelhas, voltou-se para o fogão, olhou as outras duas panelas e em seguida também apagou as chamas do fogo. Caminhou para um armário, quase perto da geladeira, e pegou uma toalha de linho branco.

Ainda sem se virar a pergunta que eu esperava, veio.

— Mas seu sobrenome é Smith e dos seus pais são Swan. Por quê?

Mordi os lábios ponderando por um momento. Cheguei à conclusão que isso não era perigoso. E eu podia muito bem inventar uma desculpa plausível.

— Eu tive que trocar de nome. — Falei. Ele se virou para mim, olhos intensos. — Estou sobre a proteção do Governo. — Confidenciei. Não era uma mentira, mas tampouco era uma verdade.

Ele balançou a cabeça para si mesmo, caminhou para fora da cozinha. Eu o acompanhei, novamente sentindo como se um ímã me puxasse para ele.

— E qual seu verdadeiro nome? — Ele questionou, colocando sobre a mesa a toalha.

Soltei um suspiro pela boca e depois falei.

— Isabella. Isabella Swan.

Ele caminhou até mim, tocou meu rosto e sem poder evitar, inclinei minha cabeça para apreciar ainda mais o contato.

— Devo dizer que esse nome é muito mais bonito e que combina com você? — Ele perguntou, sorrindo de modo sedutor. Sorri para ele, era algo que eu não podia evitar. — Porque você teve que mudar de nome?

— Essa é a parte complicada. Acho que prefiro não falar dela no momento. — Disse me esquivando da pergunta incisiva demais, perigosa demais.

Ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos, e novamente reconheci a intensão em seus olhos. Inclinou a cabeça e me beijou. Era um beijo calmo, cálido. Nossos lábios faziam um reconhecimento um do outro. Nossas línguas apreciavam o sabor uma da outra.

A sensação que eu tinha era de coração acalentado. Uma sensação boa. Ele cessou o beijou com pequenos selinhos, e ainda segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, ele disse:

— Eu vou ganhar a sua confiança.

Sorri para ele.

— Eu não desconfio de você, é só que... É complicado demais. — Declarei com pesar.

— E eu já disse que não tenho medo de sarcófagos e nem de múmias.

Ri da piada dele.

— O problema é que minhas múmias estão bem vivas e são aterrorizantes. — Sussurrei em tom de brincadeira, mas falando a verdade.

E então, quebrando o rumo indesejável que a conversa estava tomando, meu estômago se fez presente. O ronco soou pela sala de jantar, me fazendo ruborizar de vergonha.

_Eu deveria ter comido alguma coisa antes de sair de casa._

Ele olhou para o rumo do meu estômago espantado, tentei me soltar dele, mas seus braços possessivos me prenderam junto ao seu corpo.

— Vamos comer. Pois acho que tem duas pessoas aqui morrendo de fome. — Ele comentou rindo. E para confirmar, foi à vez do estômago dele emitir um som ainda mais barulhento que o meu.

Gargalhamos com a orquestra improvisada que nossos estômagos estavam fazendo.

Ele terminou de arrumar a mesa do jantar e depois nos sentamos para comer.

Ele tinha feito um rocambole de carne e como acompanhamento ele tinha feito suflê. A comida era deliciosa. E eu não vesti nenhum personagem de uma moça que só belisca a comida e come folhas. Eu fui natural. Ser natural perto dele era tão certo como respirar.

O jantar foi regado com brincadeiras e muitas histórias.

Ele me contava suas histórias da época de escola. E eu contava as minhas. Claro que eu ocultava que minhas peripécias tinham ocorrido dentro da Academia. Mais contei muitas coisas sobre mim.

Ele parecia em êxtase com cada revelação boba que eu fazia. Como por exemplo, meu gosto por esportes, minha aversão por coisas doces — onde a única exceção era os doces a base de morango, ainda porque, não eram exatamente doces, pois estavam mais para azedinhos — minha cor predileta ser o azul, o fato de eu odiar flores por achar que era coisa de velório, e muitas outras coisas, como ser um desastre na cozinha.

E eu fiquei deslumbrada com as revelações dele. Como o fato dele gostar de marrom, adorar todos os tipos de doces, amar música clássica a ponto de aprender a tocar piano, a maestria dele na cozinha e paixão dele por corridas automobilísticas como Formula Um e Stark Car.

— Aceita dançar comigo? — Ele convidou quando viu meu olhar perdido para a música ambiente que tocava.

Sorri timidamente para ele, mas aceitei.

I'm singing in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark up above

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love

Let the stormy clouds chase

Everyone from the place

Come on with the rain

I have a smile on my face

I walk down the lane

With a happy refrain

Just Singin', singin' in the rain

Dancing in the rain

I'm happy again

I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain

I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain

Dançamos juntinhos, embalados pela música antiga. E novamente estávamos nos beijando. Eu deveria ficar constrangida por ter terminado de me alimentar e não ter escovados os dentes. Mas quem disse que quando os meus lábios tocavam o dele eu conseguia pensar em regras de etiqueta ou algo do tipo?

Nossos lábios foram ficando urgentes um no outro. Senti meu vestido deslizando pelo meu corpo, revelando o sutiã meia-taça, branco, que eu usava e a calcinha. Ele se afastou um pouco, observando cada detalhe do meu corpo. Tomada pelo desejo crescente que seu olhar estava me despertando, aproximei meu corpo do dele, e lentamente desabotoei sua camisa, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a pele exposta.

Nossos lábios se chocaram de novo, reiniciando a dança sensual, colocando fogo no desejo, incendiando a paixão.

Logo, meu sutiã meia-taça tinha sido descartado para algum local que eu nem fazia ideia. Ele desceu beijos pelo meu pescoço, parando para inalar meu pescoço.

— Você tem um cheiro alucinante. — Ele murmurou contra minha pele.

Gemi quando o senti abocanhar meus seios. Suas mãos trabalhavam tirando minha calcinha e sua boca trabalhava em sugar os bicos do meu seio. Eu estava quase delirando de prazer.

Deixei um suspiro escapar pelos meus lábios.

— Seu gosto é ainda melhor que seu cheiro. — Ele revelou.

Puxei o rosto dele para cima, e tomei seus lábios num beijo faminto, desejoso. Minhas mãos começaram a trabalhar em desabotoar sua calça, e quando o fiz, forcei para baixo junto com sua cueca. Senti-o ainda me beijando, deslocar o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, para chutar as peças de roupas.

Seu corpo colou ao meu e pude sentir sua ereção de encontro a mim, fazendo-me arfar em sua boca. E ele soltou um riso baixo.

— Gostando? — Ele questionou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Você nem faz ideia. — Declarei com dificuldade.

Ele me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma pluma de tão leve e caminhou comigo para o quarto.

— Hoje eu não quero brincadeiras. — Ele falou sério, encarando meus olhos de modo intenso. — E por falar nisso, tenho que devolver suas algemas.

— Eu não quero brincar. Não quero me vingar. Quero só viver. — Falei ao mesmo tempo em que chegamos ao seu quarto.

— Isso é bom.

Ele me depositou na cama quase como se eu fosse feita de cristal. O mais fino e delicado cristal. Meu coração disparou e meus olhos quiseram derramar uma lágrima por tanta delicadeza. Não seria sexo, seria amor. E eu nunca tinha vivido essa experiência em toda a minha vida.

Ele começou a beijar meu corpo com adoração, e sem me conter, uma lágrima saiu. Não era lagrima de tristeza, era lágrima de felicidade, de prazer. E então, durante toda a noite eu me perdi no prazer de tê-lo em mim.

A forma como nossos corpos se encaixaram foi como se tivéssemos sido feito um paro o outro. O modo como o cheiro dele entrou no meu sistema, foi diferente, no entanto. Despertava o meu cérebro, fazendo sentir cada sensação de modo específico, isolado. Foi algo divino, surreal.

Adormeci em seus braços com a sensação de ter encontrado o meu verdadeiro lar... O verdadeiro sentindo de viver.


	11. Promessas

Eu já estava acordada há um tempo, mas mantinha meus olhos fechados apreciando o sonho que tive durante a noite. Sim, com toda certeza fora um sonho. Era impossível tudo aquilo ter sido realidade. Era impossível dois corpos se encaixarem e não fazerem sexo e sim, amor. E tinha outro fator que me dava certeza absoluta que fora um sonho... Porque se fosse verdade, teria um corpo perto ao meu. E não tinha. Embora eu estivesse com a estranha sensação de ser observada...

Suspirei quase com resignação. Hoje era domingo e não teria motivo nenhum para ver meu Deus Grego. Espreguicei-me na cama quase como uma gata... E com lentidão excessiva abri meus olhos.

Franzi a testa.

_Esse não é meu quarto... Essa não é a minha cama..._

— Bom dia, dorminhoca. — A voz de Edward soou. Olhei para direção que sua voz vinha e...

_Santa Madre de Deus, proteja os corações fracos e as pererecas indefesas._

Edward estava de pé perto ao pé da cama, segurando uma bandeja repleta de coisas gostosa. Mas o detalhe que me fez tirar o fôlego e rezar era que ele estava pelado... nuzinho da silva. Tão nu quanto eu estava, reparei distraidamente. E o membro dele... Bem... Não estava acordado, mas tampouco estava dormindo.

_Como um homem consegue me fazer untar só com sua imagem?_ Questionei a mim mesma, pasma com o fogo que começou a querer se alastras em mim.

— Pare de babar, vai me deixar constrangido. — Edward comentou em tom brincalhão.

— Não estou babando... — Defendi-me no mesmo tom engraçado.

E sentando-se na cama, ele colocou a bandeja bem perto a mim.

— Hum. — Emiti um som de agrado ao olhar tudo que estava na bandeja. Novamente, meu estômago estava faminto e queria pegar por si mesmo o alimento.

— Como eu ainda me lembro de você dizendo que odeia coisas doces... O café está amargo e para mim eu trouxe um pouco de açúcar. — Olhei para ele emocionada por ele ter pensado em mim, lembrando-se dos meus gostos. — E eu me lembrei que você disse gostar de morangos. — Ele explicou pegando um potinho que estava atrás do bule de café e continha morangos vermelhinhos, apetitosos. — E...

Não o deixei terminar, pulei em cima dele o beijando com paixão desmedida, insana. Ele correspondeu ao beijo me apertando contra ele, abri minhas pernas, deixando uma de cada lado do corpo dele, montando em seu corpo, ajeitando meu quadril em contato com o dele. A sensação era divina.

Nossos sexos se tocaram. O dele já estava quase totalmente rígido e eu quase totalmente pronta para recebê-lo. Continuei beijando-o com ardor, enquanto me esfregava em seu sexo, em seu membro. A fricção era mais do que prazerosa, era viciante.

As mãos deles passeavam pelo meu corpo, apertando, espremendo a carne com delicadeza. Tocando, sentido. Comecei a sugar a língua dele quando as mãos dele migraram para os meus seios, apertando os bicos rígidos, me levando a loucura.

Eu rebolava nele, mas queria mais. Queria senti-lo dentro de mim, me preenchendo, me entupindo e depois me entalando.

_Delícia._ Gemi em sua boca.

Afastei meu corpo do dele, me levanto e permanecendo montada. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos pelo nosso beijo. Levantei meu quadril e enquanto eu me apoiava com uma mão, a outra direcionava seu membro para minha entrada.

Nós dois olhávamos no local onde nossos sexos se encontravam. E gememos, apreciando a sensação, quando comecei a engoli-lo.

— Gostosa. — Edward gemeu, apertando a mão em meu quadril, me ajudando a subir e a descer nele.

Novamente eu sentia aquela sensação de estar entupida até o talo por ele. Parecia que minha lubrificação não era o suficiente para fazê-lo deslizar dentro de mim. Mas nem eu e nem ele nos importamos com aquilo. A sensação era prazerosa e enquanto eu forçava meu quadril para baixo, rebolando e esfregando meu clitóris em sua pelve, ele lançava o quadril para cima, atingindo fundo em mim, provando uma dorzinha gostosa, saborosa.

Nossa velocidade aumentando. Nosso prazer nos guiando. Gemidos e palavras sem sentido sendo murmuradas.

Mordi meus lábios, sentindo um formigamento gostoso subindo pelo meu pé, caminhando pelo lado interno da minha coxa e se alojando no meu baixo ventre, fazendo meu ritmo aumentar.

Olhei um pouco para o lado e um copo de suco balançava, ameaçando derramar a qualquer hora...

— Ahhh. — Gemi quando o prazer estava contornando o meu limite.

Edward levantou uma mão, e pagando na minha nuca, me obrigou a curvar o meu corpo sobre o dele. Nossas línguas fora da boca se contorciam tentando se enlaçar. E então tudo explodiu. Edward ainda lançou o corpo dele contra o meu, de baixo para cima, umas poucas vezes. E eu ainda mexi meu quadril para frente e para trás outras poucas vezes. Estávamos apreciando as ultimas sensações do orgasmo. Mas meu corpo estava mole, saciado...

Deixei meu corpo despencar de vez sobre o corpo do meu Deus Grego, que me abraçou com um braço, enquanto a outra mão caminhava preguiçosamente pelas minhas costas. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, com ele ainda dentro de mim.

Estava quase dormindo, quando a voz dele, rouca, me trouxe a realidade. E antes de olhar em seus lindos olhos, olhei para bandeja e percebi que o suco tinha caído, molhando a bandeja e um pouco a cama.

— Precisamos de um banho...

— Eu quero ficar aqui. — Disse manhosa.

— Eu te carrego. — Ele piscou com um olho. E sem esperar resposta, ele já estava sem levantando, com meu corpo ainda agarrado ao dele. Mas assim que ele ficou de pé, nossos corpos perderam a conexão. Gemi pela perda de contato.

Ele adentrou ao banheiro e me colocou sentada na pia. Meu corpo estava mole, mas aproveitei para absorver cada detalhe do lindo banheiro e do lindo homem ali presente.

_Ui, delícia._Pensei mordendo os lábios.

Edward olhava para mim de soslaio, com um sorriso malandro no rosto, provocando um suspiro de contentamento em mim. Sem me conter, sorri de volta para ele.

Admirei os músculos das costas deles se contraindo e relaxando a medida que ele abria duas torneiras que começaram a encher a banheira, fazendo levantar levemente um vapor no lindo banheiro.

Analisei o bumbum dele, o formato, a quantidade... E que quantidade, Senhor. Babei pelas pernas dele, peludas na medida certa, provocantes, sedutoras, masculinas.

Contemplei em estado de graça os braços dele pegando alguns sais de banho e jogando na banheira...

_Como um braço pode ser tão bonito...?_

— Quase nunca uso essa banheira. — Ele comentou para mim, em tom de desculpas. — Vai demorar um pouco para encher.

Revirei os olhos para ele. Como se eu não o tivesse observado... Mas claro que eu não podia dizer nada. Eu sabia de cada passo dele desde quando comecei a observar... E bem... Ele não é o tipo de homem de 30 anos que não fode... Ele tinha o hábito, de todo final de semana levar uma mulher diferente para dentro da casa dele e lá passavam a noite inteira. Duvidava muito que nenhuma delas tenha experimentado essa banheira. Se bem que desde que nós começamos a... Bem... Socializar. Acho que essa não é bem a palavra, eu não fiquei mais sabendo de nenhum encontro desse tipo. Mas o pensamento trouxe novamente um sentimento estranho em mim. Era raiva, mas também era mágoa e tinha uma pontada de tristeza que chegava ao limite da decepção, mas despertava o desejo de grudar ele a mim...

_Que sentimento é esse, Meu Deus?_

— A gente bem que pode comer enquanto espera. — Comentei, disfarçando a tempestade emocional que de repente eu estava vivendo dentro de mim.

— Uma boa ideia. — Ele concordou.

E sem me perguntar, ele me pegou no colo, e me levou até a cama, e novamente me depositou na cama como se eu fosse de cristal.

_Será que ele é assim com todas?_ Pensei, mas tomando cuidado para não transparecer sentimento algum. Eu sou boa em ocultar sentimentos, como todas as mulheres são e como uma mercenária precisa ser acima de tudo.

Peguei um pãozinho recheado com um creme desconhecido e mordi com cuidado.

_Céus!_

— Gostou? — Ele perguntou, pegando o mesmo que eu tinha pegado.

— Hummm. — Gemi em aprovação, dando mais uma dentada naquela delícia. — Que negócio é esse? — Perguntei ainda mastigando.

_Céus, estou até perdendo a compostura._Briguei comigo mesma, por falar com a boca cheia.

Mas ele repetiu o meu ato, e mastigando, respondeu.

— Rocambole de pudim salgado.

Dessa vez, pensando antes de abrir a boca, engoli o pedaço que estava na minha boca antes de indagar a ele.

— Pudim salgado? Isso existe?

— Minha tia que inventou. — Ele comentou rindo.

Balancei a cabeça, concentrada demais na delícia que estava na minha mão. O sentimento estranho, já esquecido. Eu iria fazer como sempre fiz. Iria apreciar o momento enquanto ele durava e deixaria que a vida seguisse seu curso.

— Mellory... Quer dizer... Isabella, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Ele perguntou com a voz hesitante, e uma expressão tensa no rosto.

Escolhi bem as palavras, afinal, dependendo da pergunta eu não mentiria mais, mas tampouco iria abrir minha boca, pelo menos, não por enquanto. Não enquanto minha mãe não descobrisse tudo do Apache Maldito.

— Se eu souber responder... — Falei com tom hesitante. Ele mordeu os lábios e olhou para bandeja e gemeu. — Que foi?

— Meu suco. — Ele reclamou com tom infantil. Ri do jeito dele. — Não ri não. É meu suco predileto. — Respondeu em tom ainda mais infantil, me fazendo ri mais ainda. — Sua culpa. — Ele acusou em tom de brincadeira, apontando o dedo para mim, e safada como sou, mordiquei o dedo dele, chupando e simulando um boquete. Ele olhou para o dedo e sua expressão mudou, novamente.

— Safada. — Ele falou em tom sedutor.

Ri inocentemente para o estado que o tinha deixado. Meu plano, concluído com sucesso. Seja lá que pergunta complicada ele me faria, agora estava esquecida.

Ele tirou o dedo de minha boca e levou a mão para o membro e acariciou, subindo e descendo com a mão.

Passei a língua nos lábios.

Ele pulou em cima de mim, com cuidado e me beijou intensamente. A mão dele que ainda acariciava o membro, foi substituída pela minha mão.

— Vem. — Sussurrei, forçando o corpo dele para se encaixar no meu.

Ele sorriu malandro. Mordeu o meu lábio e depois sugou, e então, com um pulo ele estava de pé.

Fechei a cara para ele.

— Eu sou vingativa. Não me provoque, Edward. — Alertei.

Ele piscou para mim.

— Mas eu quero provocar. — Ele declarou com um sorriso malandro no rosto. — Vem. Tem um banho nos chamando, sua provocadora.

Levantei-me da cama e passei por ele, rebolando bastante para provocá-lo. Em resposta, levei um tapa na bunda. Gemi com aquilo, e se possível, me senti untar com o gesto.

— Mas é uma provocadora mesmo.

Entrei na banheira e me ajoelhei. A água estava quentinha e com bastante espuma. Formei uma concha com a mão, e pegando um pouco daquela água, joguei em meu corpo, para ele observar a água e a espuma escorrendo pelo meu corpo.

— Não vem? — Questionei quando o vi parado perto da banheira, acariciando o membro e me fazendo salivar.

Ele não respondeu. Fez melhor. Agiu.

Entrou dentro da banheira como um felino preste a pegar sua presa, e pegou. Ficando de frente para mim, ele me abraçou apertado, me beijando com volúpia. Seu membro encostado no meu corpo e me levando a loucura.

Ele se sentou na banheira, trazendo o meu corpo para ficar sentada em cima dele. Nesse momento, a água com sais de banho fez arder um pouco a minha intimidade. Normal. Eu tinha _trepado_ a noite inteira com ele e pelo visto, se eu continuasse naquela casa, ainda iria foder muito mais. Esse pensamento pareceu pólvora em fogo. Sentei no membro rígido dele, quase sem cuidado. Sorte minha que ele já tinha tomado para si a função de guiar seu pau para minha entrada.

Ele ainda beijava minha boca com volúpia, mas era difícil continuar o beijo com meu corpo quicando em cima dele. Era difícil com o ar faltando aos meus pulmões e ainda mais difícil com a sensação de prazer que estar com ele me proporcionava.

Eu nunca tinha sentido isso, nunca.

E eu já não tinha como negar, como fingir ou me fazer de desentendida. O que eu sentia por ele tinha uma palavra bem usual para uma adolescente: paixão. Eu estava perdidamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Um sentimento perigoso, insano. E se eu me deixasse guiar por esse sentimento, como eu sabia que me deixaria guiar, eu iria mover seus e terras para protegê-lo.

Sim, eu o protegeria de agora em diante. Ele seria meu protegido. Ele e a família dele.

O objeto misterioso do subsolo estaria seguro de agora em diante — porque eu entendia que aquele objeto extraterrestre era a vida dele, o sonho dele. A vida dele estará segura de agora em diante. E mesmo ele dizendo que não teme sarcófago ou múmias, eu sabia que as chances dele me rejeitar caso viesse à luz meus segredos eram grandes.

E mesmo ele me rejeitando, eu sabia que continuaria apaixonada por ele. Continuaria cuidando dele. Mesmo que de longe. E mesmo doendo à ideia, eu ficaria feliz se ele fosse feliz, mesmo que isso só fosse possível com outra mulher — uma mulher mais normal, por assim dizer, uma mulher menos perigosa e sem um currículo assustador.

Uma lágrima de paixão ameaçava sair dos meus olhos, e para me conter, fechei os olhos com força.

— Minha vida... — Edward gemeu apertando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu já estava em velocidade máxima, subindo e descendo por ele, guiada pelo prazer crescente.

E então, tudo explodiu, tirando minha força, reduzindo minha velocidade sobre ele, até que eu parasse de vez.

Encaixei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro natural dele, agora com cheiro de sexo. Abri os olhos lentamente e apreciei a pele dele levemente arrepiada, como a minha estava.

Um braço dele me abraçava junto ao corpo dele. Tínhamos explodido em prazer ao mesmo tempo, algo tão raro, tão precioso. A outra mão acariciava meus cabelos.

— Às vezes acho que estou vivendo um sonho. — Edward declarou com a voz cansada e satisfeita.

— Por quê? — Questionei com o mesmo tom de voz, sem tirar minha cabeça de seu ombro, do vale do pescoço dele.

— Porque eu me sinto completo com você. Desde o dia que o chato do Afrec me apresentou você eu me sinto completo.

Ri com a declaração dele. Chato era pouco para descrever o _Afrec_.

— De onde vocês se conhecem? — Questionei.

Se eu ainda fosse uma mercenária, nesse momento eu estaria quebrando a Regra 10, mas nesse momento, nos braços do Edward, eu era apenas uma mulher, feliz e apaixonada.

— O conheço desde a faculdade. Fizemos o mesmo curso de engenharia nuclear. Mas ele não concluiu. Parou. E depois fez de Arquitetura. O pai dele é que era muito amigo dos meus pais. E investiu muito dinheiro nas nossas pesquisas.

— Mas a empresa não é do Governo? — Questionei me fazendo de desentendida.

— É. Mas ela aceita investidores.

— E como eles ficaram sabendo do objeto extraterrestre.

— Todo mundo ficou sabendo... — Bufei para ele. — Quer dizer, todos ficaram sabendo que tinha um objeto, mas acabou virando lenda. Mas o Billy é muito curioso. Não sossegou o facho até descobri e então começou a investir.

— E como o filho dele entrou nessa?

— O velho contava tudo para o filho. E depois passou uma procuração para ele. E com o tempo, passou todos os negócios. E então... — A voz dele ficou triste de repente. — Ele faleceu recentemente, sabe. Foi uma grande perda. Eu gostava muito daquele velho. — Fiquei quieta. _Ai se ele soubesse que fui eu que tirei a vida do velho! Mesmo sendo manipulada e enganada, mas tirei._E rindo com pesar, ele acrescentou. — E você, de onde conhece o Afrec?

Gelei por dentro, mas mantive a compostura.

_Vá fazer uma pergunta complicada assim lá na China, caramba. Nada de mentiras, Bella, nada de mentiras. Caraca, eu quero falar a verdade, mas como? Como falar sem revelar um abismo inteiro?_

— Ele, bem, entrou em contato comigo através de um antigo... Empregador... E então ele me contratou para fazer uma função... Mas ele é muito burro... — Edward riu com isso.

— Concordo.

— E então ele me direcionou para outro cargo. E então eu te conheci.

— Há quanto tempo você trabalha para ele?

— Um mês e meio, quase dois.

— Nossa. — Edward exclamou em tom de espanto. — Ainda em experiência. Você deve ser muito boa para aquele imbecil ter te dado uma procuração geral. — Edward comentou em tom de admiração.

Respirei fundo, ponderando por um momento. E então afastei meu corpo do dele, só um pouco, para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

— Edward, ele não é confiável. — Falei com olhos penetrantes, querendo que ele lesse no meu olhar todos os alertas que eu estava dando. — E nem eu sou, Edward.

Edward balançou a cabeça, negando o meu alarde.

— Eu sei que posso confiar em você. Eu sei que posso. Meu coração não mente. E meu coração diz que você é uma boa pessoa.

— Eu não sou, Edward, eu não sou. Sou perigosa. — Afirmei.

—Não, você não é. — Edward insistiu me fazendo bufar pela ingenuidade dele. _Será que eu vou ter que gritar a plenos pulmões meu currículo para ele poder entender?_ Pensei comigo, irritada. — O Afrec eu sinto que não é boa gente. Por isso eu vivo com pé atrás com ele. Mas você eu sei que é. Eu sei que posso confiar cegamente.

Respirei fundo, desistindo de fazê-lo ver a verdade que meus olhos gritavam.

— Me promete uma coisa? — Pedi, uma ultima tentativa.

— O que você quiser! — Ele disse firme, confiante.

— Me prometa que mesmo quando parecer que eu estiver te traindo, você vai saber que eu estou te protegendo. — Pedi. — Eu não sei do futuro, veja bem, mas eu tenho uma boa intuição e o Afrec não é alguém de confiança.

Edward me olhou intensamente por alguns segundos.

— Ele te colocou lá para roubar alguma coisa, para roubar o Higgs. — Edward não perguntou, ele afirmou. — É por isso que você se diz perigosa, e é por isso que ele confia em você mesmo você trabalhando a pouco mais de um mês. — Perdi a respiração com a inteligência e o raciocínio dele. Eu não sabia o que falar e então abaixei os olhos. Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. Mas sabia que esse meu ato era uma confirmação muito mais veemente do que se eu tivesse dito em alto e bom som "sim". Edward segurou meu queixo, forçando meu rosto para cima, para olhar em seus olhos. Olhei com receio para ele, temendo ver em seu olhar a decepção que pensei que encontraria ali, mas não vi nada disso. Vi um sentimento cálido... Poderia dizer que era o mesmo jeito que minha mãe, pai ou irmã ou ainda Demetri me olhavam, se não fosse o detalhe de ter desejo no olhar de Edward. E se eu não estivesse sendo prepotente demais, podia dizer que nós dois estávamos sentindo a mesma coisa: paixão desmedida, insana, irrevogável. — Eu não sou tão ingênuo como pareço, Isabella. Mas eu aprendi que meu coração não mente. E eu prometo confiar em você, mesmo que isso me custe à vida.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu quando meu cérebro processou o que ele disse. A voz era doce, mas confiante. Peguei o rosto dele em minhas mãos e o beijei com paixão desmedida.

Meu treinamento como mercenária me davam plena certeza de que Jacob era mais do que um homem ambicioso. E o que eu ele tinha dito dos italianos saberem sobre mim, ainda martelava na minha cabeça, me dando plena certeza que ele estava mancomunado com os incestuosos Volturi. Então, obviamente, não era simplesmente mata-lo, eu e minha família teríamos que desarmar o desgraçado e com quem mais ele estivesse envolvido. Seria uma briga de cachorro grande.

Separei meus lábios dos deles quando o ar me faltou. O coração batendo a mil e de modo insano. E olhando nos olhos dele, eu fiz a promessa que eu cumpriria com a minha vida.

— Eu vou te proteger. Você e sua família. Eu vou te proteger, eu juro. Só confie em mim.


	12. Inesperado

Havia passado dois dias desde meu domingo maravilhoso com Edward. Ele sempre se mostrava carinhoso, mas eu tentava evitar qualquer demonstração de afeto. E isso, nas primeiras duas horas da manhã de segunda-feira tinha me rendido minha primeira DR.

_Maravilha._Pensei entediada ao me lembrar da nossa discussão.

Isso era porque eu ainda não sabia direito que tipo de relacionamento estava tendo com Edward, imagina se nós fossemos marido e mulher. Mas minha atitude era para nos preservar... Aquela empresa estava cercada até os dentes de toda qualidade de mercenários. Se algum deles notassem a minha abrupta mudança de planos, Edward estaria encrencado.

E entre os espiões que mais me preocupava era a da pior espécie: os Volturi. O mais intrigante de tudo é que eu ainda não tinha visto o irmão e amante de Jane, Alec. E isso me intrigava imensamente. Eles nunca se separavam e onde um estava, o outro também se fazia presente.

Edward tinha fechado a porta da sala presidencial e veio conversar comigo, que ainda estava lá por causa dos documentos de "procuradora" que eu era e que tinha que assinar.

– Por que você está me evitando? – Edward tinha me perguntado aos sussurros perto do meu ouvido me causando arrepios, logo que tínhamos saído de uma reunião onde estava sendo cogitada a hipótese de levar o OVNI para a Alemanha.

– Não estou te evitando. – Falei também aos sussurros com voz doce, me contendo para não puxá-lo pela nuca e beija-lo com volúpia.

Edward tinha passado a língua nos lábios vermelhos e convidativos e isso prendeu minha atenção de um modo que me levou a imaginar aquela língua em outros lugares.

– Você não está falando comigo. Então para mim isso é evitar. – Edward respondeu passando o braço pela minha cintura e puxando meu corpo perto do dele. Foi impossível não ronronar de prazer e deixar o cheiro dele entrar pelo meu olfato.

– Edward, tem pessoas aqui que bem... Tem gente aqui que é tão perigoso quanto eu. Ou mais. – Murmurei, declarando a verdade ao pensar nos desprezíveis Volturi e outros espiões que pelo menos tinham algum código de ética.

– Perigo, perigo. – Edward falou com desdém. – Você me parece uma gatinha inofensiva.

Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava e realmente me fazia enxergar vermelho na frente, era alguém desdenhar ou me inferiorizar. E como com Edward meu cérebro sempre entrava em grave não me permitindo a remota oportunidade de pensar com clareza, eu me vi provando a ele, o quanto eu não era uma gatinha inofensiva.

Girei meu corpo em torno do braço do Edward, trazendo o corpo dele junto com o meu. Por conta do movimento brusco e inesperado, o corpo dele girou no ar e aterrissou com violência no chão. E sem me conter, peguei o pescoço dele em garra e o levantei rente à parede. Por ser pequena e ele maior do que eu, não conseguir içar o corpo dele mais do que uns dez centímetros do chão. Ele me olhava assustado.

– Quem é a gatinha inofensiva agora, hein? – Questionei entredentes, furiosa por ele não valorizar os alertas que eu estava dando a ele.

As mãos dele migraram para a garra que minha mão fazia no pescoço dele. O rosto dele estava extremamente vermelho e vi que ele tentava respirar e não conseguia. Só então me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Afrouxei o agarro, o soltando. Ele escorregou pela parede e ficou sentado no chão respirando com dificuldade. A mão direita fazendo massagem na traqueia recém-machucada.

– Você é forte. – Edward arquejou, me olhando nos olhos. Um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

Não consegui achar graça. Estava agora me sentindo culpada pelo meu cérebro nunca ser racional com ele.

– Deixe-me ver se tenho que te levar a algum hospital. – Pedi com urgência analisando o pescoço dele. Estava vermelho, e tinha a marca da minha diminuta mão. Isso me fez me sentir ainda mais culpada. – Oh, Edward. Me desculpe. Me desculpe – Comecei a repetir como um mantra. Eu não tinha causado nenhum dano sério, pois tudo não tinha durado mais do que trinta segundos. Mas a culpa se fazia presente. E eu me vi fazendo juras mentais que nunca mais iria me deixar levar pelo instinto, que nunca mais iria permitir que meu cérebro e lado racional entrassem em greve perto do Edward.

– Shhh, tudo bem. – Para cada pedido de desculpas que eu murmurava, Edward repetia que tudo estava bem.

Por fim, Edward tinha me puxado para seu colo, e antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele me calou com um beijo. Mesmo estando com uma calça, por conta do frio absurdo de estava fazendo, eu ainda pude desfrutar do atrito entre nossos corpos.

Era impossível meu corpo não responder ao dele. Ajeitei-me melhor em seu corpo colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. Ele apertou minha bunda até a carne ficar dolorida e começou a forçar meu quadril em um movimento erótico.

Eu podia sentir o membro dele quente, duro, dentro da calça. E isso me causou um frenesi me fazendo rebolar em cima dele, mesmo que nossas roupas nos impedissem de um contato maior.

A língua de Edward dançava dentro da minha boca de um modo tão erótico e tão quente, que era quase como estar drogada. Minha cabeça girava e meu coração bombeava furiosamente o meu sangue pelas minhas veias.

Só parei quando o escutei gemendo e pude discernir naquilo um gemido de dor e não de prazer. Afastei-me dele, apenas para poder olhar nos olhos dele e ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Que foi? – Questionei preocupada.

– Minhas costas doem. – Ele reclamou um pouco.

Franzi o cenho para ele tentando entender o porquê da dor. Ele pareceu ler a confusão da minha expressão e quando começou a falar, alguém bateu na porta.

– Quem é? – Edward pediu tentando soar despreocupado.

E para meu azar era a Tânia Denali, vulgo Jane Volturi.

– Sou eu, Senhor Cullen. Temos que terminar os acertos para a viagem para a Alemanha.

Levantei-me contra minha vontade. Edward parecia não ter força para tal ato. A nossa interrupção o tinha feito sair do modo garanhão e ir para o modo conquistador. De qualquer forma, meu coração ainda batia furiosamente. Estendi minha mão e icei Edward do chão, o colocando de pé. Ele parecia meio tonto com isso e ainda me olhou espantado. Revirei os olhos para ele.

O ajudei até que ele se sentasse na cadeira. Assim que ele o fez, uma careta de dor cruzou o semblante dele. Eu não podia ser a única errada na história, então eu o alertei.

– Nunca mais me provoque. – Sussurrei para ele.

– Eu sei. – Ele deu uma piscadela para mim. – Você é muito vingativa.

– Exatamente. – Concordei. Dei um beijo singelo nele de despedida, peguei algumas pastas e antes de sair eu avisei. - Vou passar as novas coordenadas para o Senhor Coney. – E me inclinando sobre ele, de forma quase inaudível sussurrei no seu ouvido, pois sabia que aquele escritório tinha escutas até os dentes. - Confie em mim, mesmo quando tudo te disser que estou de traindo.

Afastei-me dele para olhar nos olhos dele. Ele me olhava com um modo confuso. Indiquei para meu ouvido e depois para a mesa e sutilmente mostrei uma escuta disfarçada entre os clipes da mesa. Ele arregalou os olhos. Mas ele era inteligente e levou poucos segundos para entrar no jogo.

– Espero que ele concorde com tudo. Temos que deixar tudo pronto para a viagem em até cinco dias. E... Senhorita Smith, quando sair peça a Senhorita Denali para entrar, obrigado.

– Sim, Senhor Cullen. – Confirmei e me virando saí da sala para permitir que Jane entrasse. Ela me olhou intensamente nos olhos no processo.

– Cuidado, pequeno Cisne. Não pense que estou dormindo no ponto. – Jane zombou com ar de superioridade. – Sou eu que levarei a melhor.

– Só o tempo pode dizer quem é a melhor, Jane. – Falei com desprezo. – Agora, com licença, que tenho que me reportar ao meu contratante. – Falei tentando sair de perto dela.

– Jacob Black é um homem muito esperto, Swan. Não pense que ele não está percebendo o seu envolvimento com o figurão, Cullen. – Jane falou casualmente. Estreitei meus olhos para ela tendo a confirmação de que o _Apache_ tinha mais podre embaixo do pano do que eu e minha família tínhamos descoberto até o momento.

Fingi ignorar a provocação.

– Sexo e espionagem fazem parte do pacote. – Respondi.

– Coitadinho do Cullen. Vai ter o coração quebrado. – Jane afirmou com tom de divertimento.

Olhei-a intensamente, cuidando para que meus traços faciais não revelassem nenhum sentimento ou pensamento. Virei-me e me afastei. Ela não merecia que eu perdesse meu tempo com ela.

Segui meu rumo pela invernal Nova York e parei meu carro perto do escritório de arquitetura.

Novamente, me vi adentrando aquele antro. Eu tinha combinado com minha família, que já sabia de todos os detalhes dos últimos dias, além de saber que eu estava apaixonada, e o nosso acordo foi me fingir de morta. Ou para um bom entendedor, eu fingiria que tudo estava na mesma... Fingiria que iria cumprir meu papel de mercenária.

Dissimuladamente, entreguei ao Black todos os documentos e relatórios. Entre os documentos, estava uma previsão de quando o OVNI seria roubado.

– Daqui a cinco dias então? – Black indagou olhando tudo com refinado interesse.

– Sim. – Respondi de forma sucinta.

– Espero que não esteja me traindo. – Black alertou se aproximando perto de mim e pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo para cheirar. O ato me deu repudia.

– Você deveria saber que mercenários não têm traições, mas sim, interesses. – Falei com desdém, me afastando dele.

– Então, permita-me que eu me parafraseie. Espero que seu interesse ainda esteja do mesmo lado que o meu.

– Se não estivesse você já saberia. – Afirmei olhando para ele.

– Eu estou de olho em você. – Ele alertou.

Sorri para ele com prazer.

– Ah, eu sei. Não sou boba. Não cheguei até aqui por sorte. – Afirmei e sem esperar mais nada, me retirei da sala com ele ainda me encarando de forma enraivecida.

O jogo só estava começando. Esse pensamento fez um sorriso perverso surgir no meu rosto.


	13. Viagem

**ADRENALINA À 1.000 CAPÍTULO 13 VIAGEM**

O grande dia da viagem para a Alemanha tinha chegado. Eram quatro horas da madrugada e estávamos no galpão de um jatinho de luxo que fora alugado para levar dois cientistas, um engenheiro nuclear, e sua assistente pessoal, além do sócio, e sua também assistente pessoal. E o mais importante de tudo: o objeto metálico de propriedades incríveis e inacreditáveis.

Os cientistas nada mais eram que Esme e Carlisle, os pais de Edward. Ambos estavam vestidos com roupas claras. Esme trajava uma calça comprida da cor rosa bebê e sua blusa era da cor salmão. Já Carlisle vestia uma calça comprida branca e uma camisa polo no tom de amarelo.

O casal de cientista estava no canto do galpão e conversavam com Edward.

Ah, o Edward. Ele estava impecável, num terno azul marinho com requintadas riscas de giz. Era impossível manter os olhos longe dele justamente por causa daquele fodido sorriso no rosto que ele sempre abria quando volte e meia olhava para mim com gula nos olhos.

Céus! Como ele é gostoso.

Jane Volturi estava próxima deles, mas não interagia. Ela ficava em volta do baú acolchoado e de porte médio, o qual acomodava o objeto, "cuidando" dele.

O baú era quadrado com as bordas arredondadas e reluzia à luz fraca do galpão. Ele estava "seguro" com suas cinco senhas: uma de voz, duas de leitura de impressão digital e duas de código numérico. Tinha ficado decidido que não teria escolta. Justamente porque uma escolta chamaria a atenção. E o que precisa de escolta é porque é valioso. Se não tinha escolta, o objeto poderia passar despercebido.

Bom... De certa forma o raciocínio era correto, ao ignorar que aquilo já tinha chamado atenção de todos os mercenários existentes.

Eu estava do outro lado do galpão junto com o deus Apache. Estava totalmente vestida de preto, algo que ao mesmo tempo me protegia do frio e ocultava alguns apetrechos que eu usava. Era uma roupa simples, mas perfeita para estar a postos a minha missão.

Jacob Black, que aqui passava como Afrec Coney, também vestia um terno azul marinho. Mas ao contrário de Edward, ele estava circunspecto, tenso.

Meu pai seria o piloto, claro que disfarçado e minha mãe seria a comissária de bordo, também disfarçada. Só que dessa vez, não como uma mexicana, mas como uma oriental. Mamãe era realmente uma camaleoa.

Rosalie já estava na Alemanha. Loira como ela é, se passava tranquilamente por uma concidadã alemã. É claro que ela conseguiu se infiltrar no governo Alemão e seria responsável por nossa estadia lá, bem como, nossa interlocução com o Centro Científico de Física Nuclear.

— Tudo pronto. Vamos? — A voz do meu pai soou da porta do jatinho ao mesmo tempo em que ele piscava discretamente para mim.

Quando Jane o viu, ela não conseguiu conter sua careta de desgosto, a qual não passou despercebida por Edward.

— Algum problema, Tânia? — Edward perguntou ao passar por ela e parar observando-a atentamente.

— Não. Nenhum, Senhor Cullen. — Jane desconversou assumindo uma expressão de pesar. — Só tenho um pouco de medo de aviões.

Edward se espantou um pouco com aquilo, pude ver isso em sua expressão. Mas logo em seguida assumiu ares de complacência.

— Oh, fique tranquila. Esse jato é plenamente seguro. E eu conferi o histórico do piloto. Ele tem muitas horas de voo. Não correremos risco nenhum. — Edward a consolava a abraçando pelo ombro.

Fechei minha boca com um som audível, trincando meus dentes. Senti raiva daquilo. _E depois ele vem me dizer que o coração dele nunca se engana. Se ele realmente fosse bom em leituras do coração, ele nem encostava nessa... Nessa... Argh!_ Marchei para dentro do avião sem olhar para Edward. E quando passei pelo meu pai ele levantou a sobrancelha para mim como se pedisse explicações sobre o que estava acontecendo.

_Que sentimento era esse que inundava o meu peito e dava vontade de arrancar certa cabeça?_

Acomodei-me numa poltrona do jatinho e cruzei minhas pernas. Respirei fundo, duas vezes, e deixei meu corpo aparentemente relaxado. Não demorou muito para todos se acomodarem. E, sem a minha permissão, Edward se sentou do meu lado, fazendo questão de segurar a minha mão. Tentei ignorá-lo virando meu rosto para a janela, sem me livrar da sua mão. Mesmo eu estando com raiva dele, o contato com ele, mesmo que singelo sempre era bem-vindo para mim. E, então Edward soltou um riso que me parecia algo muito convencido para o meu gosto.

Meu pai logo assumiu o lugar do piloto e minha mãe, por falta de espaço, assumiu o lugar do copiloto. Não demorou e o avião se pôs em movimento, taxiando para entrar na pista de decolagem.

Já fazia uma hora que o avião estava no ar, e então a voz do meu pai soou no meu comunicador, implantado no meu ouvido...

— Filha, deixe esse ciúme de lado e se concentre na nossa missão.

A voz dele não foi severa, mas foi o bastante para fazer meu coração disparar. Arregalei os olhos diante do termo "ciúme".

Era isso então? Esse sentimento que estava me corroendo por dentro e que ficava entre o limite da raiva e da decepção?

Olhei para Edward ainda com olhos arregalados. Ele retribuiu meu olhar com confusão, alheio a descoberta boba que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Balancei minha cabeça de um modo que ele entendesse que estava tudo bem. Mas também soltei sua mão.

Podia sentir os olhos dele queimando a minha pele, mas não o olhei. Ao mesmo tempo em que fiquei perdida na minha recém-descoberta, eu também resolvi me centrar na missão. Pela minha visão periférica pude ver que os pais de Edward também me olhavam com curiosidade.

_Ótimo... O que será que meus sogros pensam? Sogros, Bella? Cai na real. Vocês ainda estão apenas se conhecendo. E você nem sabe se Edward vai querer ver sua fuça depois de amanhã. Então pare de pensar e concentre-se no que é necessário._

Mesmo me repreendendo não consegui deixar de me preocupar. Os únicos que eu não dei a mínima ao que pensariam eram o Apache e Jane. Podia muito bem fingir que era só sexo e encenação que me ligava ao Deus Grego. E então respirei fundo. Em poucas horas tudo começaria. E mais algumas horas e o jogo de gato e rato com o Apache e com a Volturi teria seu fim. Era só aguardar.

**Gica´s POV**

Oi,Ninas, tudo bem? Estava morrendo de saudades de AAM! Nossa querida Ju judiou desta vez. Me sinto honrada por poder continuar auxiliando-a com o capitulo, pois só assim eu consigo estar atualizada em sua fic.

Bem, espero que curtam assim como eu... Capitulo recheado de paixão, adrenalina e ...frescurinhas do amor kkkkkk

Sim, pq Bella com ciúmes é um tanto hilário. Ela se faz de forte, tem uma missão pra cumprir, sabemos disso, mas como sera? OMG eu estou surtando de curiosidade.

Juuuh, sua linda! Obrigad amore, por me mandar o capitulo e ter o privilegio de lê-lo antes de todas kkkkkkkkk woohooo! Adorooo!

Um beijo grande pra vc e pode deixar que mando o próximo o mais rápido possível!

Spoilleeer! Pois é, Ninas, ela já tem mais um capitulo, so aguardando o retorno de vocês, que curtem ADRENALINA A MIL, ASSIM como eu...

Beijo a todas, até o próximo capitulo.

**GicaCullen.**


	14. Diferença

**ADRENALINA A 1.000 CAPÍTULO 14 DIFERENÇA**

Não perdemos muito tempo quando chegamos à Alemanha. O baú que antes estava totalmente "desprotegido" agora tinha sido escoltado com toda a "segurança" para o Centro Científico Alemão. Dali em diante, Rosalie se encarregaria de ficar de olho. E então, teríamos um dia para descansar antes de começar a "maratona" de testes científicos no objeto.

Na verdade, _eles_ pensavam que teriam um dia para começar a maratona, porque na verdade, em menos de vinte quatro horas, tudo acabaria. Eu só esperava que tudo saísse conforme o nosso planejado.

— Filho, você vem conosco? — Carlisle perguntou ao Edward quando estava prestes a adentrar ao carro que eles tinham alugado para se movimentarem dentro da cidade.

— Eu estou indo para o hotel. E vocês? — Edward questionou.

Eu dei um passo para frente, querendo deixar meu Deus Grego a sós com os pais, mas ele me impediu ao segurar meu braço.

— Também iremos. Sabe como é... Descansar um pouco e depois mais a noite, aproveitar um pouco o agito. — Esme respondeu com uma voz sonhadora e tentado parecer moderna.

— Então vamos todos juntos. — Edward respondeu me puxando junto com ele para dentro do carro dos pais, onde Carlisle assumia a direção.

Os pais de Edward me olhavam com curiosidade me fazendo ruborizar constantemente, e me dando a sensação de eu ser uma adolescente diante dos pais do namorado pela primeira vez. Só tinham alguns detalhes. Eu não era mais uma adolescente há muitos anos e muito menos era exatamente uma namorada do Edward.

Olhei a minha volta, buscando nesse ato, fugir do olhar dos pais dele e então avistei meus pais se afastando em outra direção. Na minha escuta, a voz de meu pai soou me informando seus próximos passos.

— Vamos nos misturar por aqui, filha.

— E já vamos deixar no jeito a armadilha. — Mamãe acrescentou.

Não pude responder para eles. Estava sem o meu comunicador dentário, o qual só colocaria daqui a algumas horas.

E esse era o outro detalhe: a armadilha. Iriamos de uma vez por todas nos livrar do Black e de quebra dos Volturi, se tudo desse certo. E ainda por cima, seria usando o próprio sistema. Seria interessante no final das contas.

E por falar nos Volturi, finalmente eu avistei a figura que faltava: Alec. Alec pegava Jane e a conduzia a um carro que poderia se passar por um táxi para uma pessoa menos observadora de todos os detalhes.

O carro dos pais de Edward se pôs em movimento, me fazendo deixar de lado qualquer observação. Afinal, tudo indicava que agora a minha missão seria passar por uma entrevista.

— Qual o seu nome, minha jovem? — Carlisle perguntou, olhando para mim através do espelho retrovisor.

Edward ameaçou abrir a boca, e antes que ele fizesse, eu respondi de imediato.

— Mellory.

Não demorou e a compreensão tingiu a face do meu gatinho.

— Belo nome. — Esme elogiou. — E quantos anos você tem? — Fiquei em silencio, não pela pergunta, mas pelo rumo da minha "entrevista". Mas Esme interpretou errado meu silencio. — Oh, perdoe-me a indiscrição. Sou curiosa, espero que compreenda. — Esme se desculpou com pesar.

— Ah... não. Não foi nenhuma indiscrição. É só... que... bom... Eu tenho trinta anos.

Edward percebeu o meu desconforto com o rumo da conversa, tão pessoal e então pegou minha mão e começou a brincar com meus dedos. Se não fosse o sorriso zombeteiro de quem se diverte a custas dos outros, ou melhor, com a sabatina dos outros, eu até diria que ele queria me reconfortar.

— Que legal. Você tem a mesma idade do meu menino. — Esme comentou com alegria, parecendo que tinha ganhando na loteria. Carlisle e ela trocaram um olhar cumplices.

_Eu, heim._

— Nem parece. Você aparenta ser mais jovem. — Carlisle me elogiou, novamente me avaliando pelo espelho retrovisor. E eu não pude conter o grande sorriso que se formou em meus lábios diante do elogio. Eu era uma mercenária, mas acima de tudo, eu sou uma mulher que adora um elogio. — Mas seu olhar parece ser triste. — Carlisle completou por fim.

Levantei a sobrancelha, em surpresa. _Observador, ele._ Pensei comigo. É claro que eu estava triste, já que não tinha como prever a reação de Edward daqui a algumas horas.

— É só cansaço. — Desconversei delicadamente.

— Eu também estou um bagaço. — Esme comentou. Eu franzi o cenho diante do vocabulário moderno demais para uma mãe de família. — Vou cair na cama e dormir.

— Essa minha mãe. — Edward sussurrou para mim. — Ela parece a Alice falando.

— Pensei que nos divertiríamos. — Carlisle comentou com o mesmo sorriso matreiro que era tão característico de Edward.

— Oh, Carlisle. — Esme exclamou envergonhada. — Temos crianças conosco. Se comporte, por favor.

Edward gargalhou com a afirmação da mãe.

— Crianças, mamãe? Me poupe. Já sou bem grandinho. — Edward comentou com falsa indignação.

— Crianças que já sabem fazer crianças. — Carlisle comentou rindo.

— É verdade. — Esme concordou. E então virando o corpo para trás, Esme falou olhando para Edward. — Espero que você seja grandinho o suficiente para entender que tem que encapar o pirulito. — Ruborizei com isso.

— Mamãe... — Edward chiou, com a observação indiscreta da mãe.

Eu não corria o risco de engravidar. O dispositivo anticoncepcional implantado no meu braço me dava total segurança. Embora realmente fosse interessante a gente passar a lembrar de usar camisinha para não contrair nenhuma DST. Mas o problema era que quando estávamos juntos, meu cérebro esquecia-se de algumas regras.

Depois Esme olhou para mim e acrescentou:

— Nada contra você querida. Você tem um rosto de anjo e eu adoraria que meus netos fossem assim com sua carinha. Mas eu prefiro que tenha um casamento primeiro.

Eu estava mais vermelha que beterraba. Edward começou a chorar de tanto rir. Só não sabia se era de mim ou do contexto todo. E então a única coisa que me ocorreu foi negar que eu estava tendo um relacionamento sexual.

— Nós não...

Esme não me permitiu terminar a frase. Sua mão fez um gesto dispensando a mentira.

— Oh, não. Não fique assim. Meu menino não colocaria uma garota no mesmo ambiente que a gente se não tivesse tendo algo. Somos modernos, pode ficar tranquila. Entendemos vocês crianças... — Esme tagarelou me fazendo arregalar os olhos, mais e mais.

— E como. — Carlisle comentou com cumplicidade.

— Bota moderno nisso. — Edward comentou rindo mais ainda. Isso me fez despertar para a realidade. E dei uma cotovelada nele.

Esme, no entanto, prosseguiu.

— E eu fico muito feliz do meu menino estar com alguém. E então só queremos te conhecer um pouco. Preocupação de mãe. Um dia você vai saber o que é.

— Eu... — Deixei minha voz morrer sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Carlisle viu o meu constrangimento, enquanto Edward sorria pela direção da nossa conversa e sorriu para mim, me encorajando.

— Não se preocupe. — Edward sussurrou para mim.

_Céus, que família era essa? É preferível enfrentar uma missão. _Comentei comigo, por estar me sentindo constrangida diante deles.

O caminho até o hotel foi repleto de perguntas. Uma mais constrangedora que a outra e que sempre geravam deduções tão constrangedoras quanto. Edward que se divertiu a maior parte do tempo, também teve seu momento "quero ser um avestruz e enterrar minha cabeça num buraco". Principalmente quando sua mãe começou a lembrar das fases dele quando era criança.

Mas o momento mais embaraçoso foi quando eu cheguei ao hotel. Esme e Carlisle tinham já pegado suas chaves e subindo para seus quartos. Ambos rindo, se abraçando e trocando beijos. Edward tinha ficado conversando com um conhecido no hall de entrada do hotel. E então eu me dirigi à recepção para pegar a minha chave e ir descansar um pouco, para mais tarde preparar algumas coisinhas...

— Por favor, eu reservei um quarto. Poderia ver para mim a minha chave? — Pedi educadamente, falando em alemão.

O recepcionista que tinha uma cara de bebê, foi simpático.

— Claro, senho... — O menino deixou morrer a palavra no meio, sem saber por qual substantivo feminino me chamar.

— Senhorita. — Respondi a ele. Sua face se iluminou com um sorriso.

— Ah, sim. Então, senhorita, poderia me dizer seu nome para que eu verifique no sistema?

— Smith. Mellory Smith.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça. Olhos voltados para o monitor. Seus dedos eram ágeis no teclado. Depois de quase cinco minutos, testa franzida e a boca crispada, o jovem rapaz me olhou com pesar.

— Não há nenhuma reserva no nome da senhorita. Sinto muito.

— C-como? — Indaguei descrente. Afinal, Rose, minha querida irmã fura olho tinha ficado responsável pela minha reserva. — Tem certeza que não tem nenhuma reserva? Talvez no nome de Amber Zimmermann. — Sugeri, mencionando o falso nome da minha irmã. Nem ousei citar meu próprio nome verdadeiro ou o dela. Sabia que minha irmã não tinha perdido a cabeça a tal ponto.

O rapaz digitou um pouco mais. Mas sua expressão continuou pesarosa.

— Sinto muito, senhorita Smith. Mas também não há nenhum reserva no nome da senhorita Amber Zimmermann.

— Então... Bem... Me veja uma quarto, por favor. — Pedi novamente.

_Por que__ Rose não me contou que __se esqueceu de fazer minha__ reserva? Ou será que ela se esqueceu de me informar o hotel? Não... tenho certeza que era esse hotel. O mesmo de todos. _Pensei comigo.

Jacob já tinha sido atendido também. E com um olhar divertido, passou por mim sussurrando:

— Se vire... Espero que isso não atrapalhe nossos planos.

— Vai se foder. — Chiei para ele.

— Lamento, mas estamos sem quartos disponíveis. — O recepcionista me informou já sem muita paciência comigo.

_Ah, tem uma loira que ficará sem sua linda cabecinha dourada._

Respirei fundo. Se não estava dando certo, eu elaboraria de ultima hora um plano de contingencia. Claro que isso atrasaria um pouco as coisas. E obviamente eu não poderia ir onde estavam meus pais, visto que isso implicaria em botar água a baixo todos os nossos planos.

— Obrigada. — Agradeci ao recepcionista em tom azedo. Estava ficando de péssimo humor.

Virei-me em direção a saída. Pronta para pedir um táxi e ir a busca de um hotel, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Edward me parou.

— Espero um pouco que vou resolver isso. — Ele piscou para mim.

Olhei para ele com descrença. _Como que ele poderia resolver isso?_ _Subornar? É uma boa ideia._ Pensei comigo. _Se não fosse o detalhe da imensa fama de certinho dos alemães._

— Reserva em nome de Edward Cullen. — Edward falou ao recepcionista que tinha me atendido.

— Ah, sim. — O jovem o atendeu prontamente. E em menos de um minuto já estava dando a ele o cartão-chave. — Quarto 2006.

Edward indicou ao ajudante que pegassem as minhas malas e as dele e logo o rapaz com um cartão mestre e com as coordenadas do quarto, já estava sumindo de nossas vista, a caminho do elevador de serviço.

— Vamos? — Edward falou me estendendo o braço num convite mudo para que eu entrelaçasse meu próprio braço ao dele. Entortei a cabeça e o olhei com descrença acentuada. Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto. — Ora, vamos, Isabella. Ou você realmente achava que eu a deixaria dormir em outro quarto que não fosse o meu?

— Você...? — Minha voz sumiu. Descrente com a realidade que me abatia. A raiva ameaçando borbulhar em minhas veias. Já que Edward estava sem saber, jogando água nos meus planos.

— Sim, eu. — Edward falou triunfante. — Consegui te impressionar. Não foi? — Balancei a cabeça, não negando, mais ainda descrente. — Tive até que bater de frente com a insolente Zimmermann. — Estreitei meus olhos. Minha irmã tinha sido confrontada e mesmo assim eu estava nessa situação. Assim sendo, então... — Mas depois que eu expliquei que eu era um homem arriado de amores...

Completei a frase antes que ele fizesse, dando voz assim, a conclusão que eu tinha chegado.

— Ela resolveu ser sua cumplice.

— Exatamente.

_Eu vou esfolar uma loira. Ah, se vou._ Prometi a mim mesma, mas sem realmente sentir raiva. Por algum motivo irracional, eu estava gostando que meus planos tivessem sido estragados.

— Vamos? — Edward convidou de novo. E dessa vez, sem esperar, ele mesmo entrelaçou meu braço ao dele.

— Vamos. — Aceitei de bom grado.

— Agora um banho. — Edward falou assim que fechou a porta do quarto. Já afrouxando a gravata, tirando o paletó e abrindo os botões da camisa. — Vamos, quero você comigo num banho gostoso. — Ele sorriu safado.

— Claro. — Respondi, também me livrando de minha roupas.

Foi impossível não nos tocarmos com aquela água gostosa caindo em nossos corpos e nos relaxando. Os beijos eram ardentes, e as mãos sempre explorando, provocando, e nunca indo além. Eu estava no meu limite. Queria e ele nada fazia. Mesmo com o membro duro, apontado em minha direção.

E então, quando eu já estava pensando em formas de me vingar, Edward me imprensou na parede, de costas para ele. Uma mão dele me manteve colada a parede, enquanto outra passeava pelo contorno das minhas nádegas.

— Sabia que você tem um bumbum muito tentador? — Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Sabia. — Gemi safada, arrebitando a bunda provocando-o. Ele me deu um tapa gostoso, fazendo-me latejar de desejo. Queimando meus sentidos, me entorpecendo ainda mais de desejo.

— Safada, gostosa. — Falou mordicando minha orelha. Seus dedos me invadindo bem gostoso, testando minha umidade e minha receptividade. — Ai que bucetinha gostosa que você tem. Dá vontade de me afundar nela pelo resto da vida. Quentinha, meladinha, deliciosa.

— Gosta? — Provoquei, virando minha cabeça para vê-lo olhando com luxuria para meu traseiro. Enquanto eu me remexia gostoso em seus dedos.

— Gostosa demais da porra. — Edward urrou. E numa estocada só, ele se afundou dentro de mim. Seu membro estava fervendo, uma delícia. A posição em que eu me encontrava, me fazia incrivelmente mais apertada que o normal. Nós dois sentíamos tesão, arrancando suspiros de ambos. Se eu não tivesse encharcada por todas as provocações que desde que entramos no banheiro ele me fez, ele não teria conseguido entrar em mim. Não de uma forma macia e receptiva, pelo menos.

Seu quadril batia de forma macia contra o meu. Uma de suas mãos sempre me puxando para ele. Enquanto a outra passeava pelo meu corpo. Me incendiando ainda mais. Mesclando sensações.

— Delícia. — Gemi quando senti um formigamento gostoso anunciando meu clímax.

— Bunda gostosa. — Edward gemeu, um som gutural saindo de seu peito. E então ele parou os movimentos e se retirou de mim. Gemi pela perda de contato, me sentindo terrivelmente vazia. — Quero provar essa bundinha. Posso?

Ele começou a pincelar seu membro em meus ânus. Suas mãos agora apertavam o meu seio, enquanto ele mordiscava a minha nuca.

— Pode. — Minha voz saiu pingando de tesão.

E então ele se afastou. Olhei tentando entender, e antes que pudesse processar algo mais, ele me pegou no colo.

— Vamos para a cama.

Ele me deitou na cama como se eu fosse feita de cristal, fino, quebradiço. Ele admirava o meu corpo com devoção. E isso me queimava por dentro. Uma queimação boa. Deliciosa.

Sua boca começou a percorrer meu corpo. Beijando meus seios, minha barriga, meu baixo ventre, minha intimidade e a parte interna das minhas coxas. Ele beijou meus pés e isso me pareceu incrivelmente provocativo, sedutor.

Ele estava me preparando, percebi. Talvez eu devesse explicar para ele que eu não era mais virgem há um bom tempo.

— Edward. — Seu nome saiu dos meus lábios como uma suplica. E era. — Eu não sou mais virgem... — Tentei dizer mais alguma coisa, mas seus lábios estavam fazendo miséria em mim, tirando-me a concentração.

Edward parou um pouco com a tortura. Acariciou minha bochecha e me olhando nos olhos, ele se explicou.

— Eu não vou fazer sexo anal com você. — O olhei com confusão. _Então o que ele queria dizer quando disse que queria provar minha bunda?_ Abri minha boca, mas ele pousou um dedo nos meus lábios me impedindo de falar. — Eu vou fazer amor com você. — Ele me olhou intensamente e depois acrescentou. — Você logo vai descobrir a diferença.

O olhei sem realmente entender. E lá existia diferença entre sexo anal e amor anal? Ele me virou de bruços, seu membro mais içado do que nunca, pedido por carinho e eu louca para dar.

Ele foi plantando beijos demorados da minha nuca até minha bunda, me levando ao céu. E depois eu recebi o melhor beijo grego da minha vida.

Sua língua contornava meu ânus, ensopando meu buraquinho, me fazendo arrepiar. O prazer era tanto que eu estava quase quebrando minha coluna de tanto que arrebitava a minha bunda em um pedido mudo de mais e de libertação. Suas mãos nunca deixavam de passear pelo meu corpo, deixando tudo ainda mais prazeroso. Da minha boca, palavras desconexas saiam o tempo todo.

E depois da longa tortura, ele se colocou atrás de mim. Eu ansiava aquilo de um modo que nunca ansiei. Ele colocou a ponta de seu membro que deslizou com certa facilidade, mas logo em seguida tirou, me fazendo gemer pela perda de contato. Ele colocou de novo e tirou. Colocou e tirou. Infinitas vezes. E em cada vez, eu me encontrava ainda mais receptiva que a vez anterior.

Meu ânus não ardia como nas minhas relações anais anteriores. Pelo contrário. Parecia que estava com uma coceirinha gostosa. Quando ele finalmente se colocou todo dentro de mim, eu fui ao céu.

A dança dos nossos corpos foi lenta. Eu sempre pedindo mais, e ele ainda se mantendo calmo. Eu não precisava ser dedilhada para ter prazer. Aquilo tudo já era o nirvana. Mas mesmo assim, Edward nunca deixou de me dedar, hora no clitóris, hora na minha vagina. Eu estava alcançando um patamar do prazer nunca antes visitado e que eu nem fazia ideia da existência.

E então tudo explodiu de forma intensa, alucinante. A saciedade tirou a força dos meus músculos e cai cansada e satisfeita sobre o colchão.

A voz do meu Deus Grego saiu igualmente cansada e feliz quando ele me perguntou:

— Entendeu a diferença entre amor e sexo, minha Bella?

— Entendi. — Sussurrei, com um sorriso bobo em meus lábios.

E realmente eu tinha compreendido. E com essa consciência eu adormeci.

Gica´s POV

OMG OMG OMG! Morri com este capitulo! A nossa querida Ju esta querendo me enfartar, e apesar de estar na tpm, eu untei kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Juuuuuh, sua sapeca! Preciso me controlar mais! Tá, parei de fazer graças. Viram so, mais um capitulo fresquinho e com um bônus... uiiii, um tanto delicia!

Bem, minha expectativa está aumentando. Não sei o que vem pela frente, mas ... eu sinto que a Ju está deixando a gente curtindo e tals, pra dp vir com uma bomba. Medoooo

Ficou tao 'gostoso' de ler este capítulo que nem percebi que Bella precisa concluir a sua missão... ai ia ai..

Amore, obrigada pelo carinho e pela confiança. Amooooo demais!

Um beijo à todas e até o próximo cap.

GicaCullen.


	15. Golpe - Parte 1

Notas do autor:

Bom, pessoal, essa é a quinta versão do capítulo que estou escrevendo. A ideia sempre esteve bem formada na minha cabeça, bem como todas as ordens dos fatos... Mas a questão é que eu não estou legal. Alguns podem achar que é falsidade, ou que é um modo de chamar a atenção... Bem... A verdade é que não adianta eu tentar explicar, só quem passa pela nossa pele, pelos nossos problemas, sabe como é difícil. E até hoje só encontrei a Li Ferreira que passa pelo mesmo problema que eu passo. E assim, acredito que só ela vai me entender quando digo que estou desanimada, sem estimulo e sem concentração. Mas deixando de baboseiras, vamos ao capítulo. Espero que gostem.

PS: Obrigada Anja Anne, Letícia Billo e Maira Zamproni por recentemente me darem apoio nessa fic.

**CAPÍTULO 15 DE ADRENALINA A 1.000 GOLPE – PARTE 1**

Capítulo todo narrado em 3° pessoa

Três horas da manhã.

O celular de Bella vibrava no silencioso, anunciando a hora dela acordar. Com muito custo e ainda inebriada pelas últimas horas cheias de paixão e romance, Bella despertou. Tentou se mover, mas braços firmes a impediam.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. Ela estava mais que feliz. Ela estava realizada. Com muito cuidado, Bella retirou o braço dele de cima de sua cintura.

E com mais lentidão ainda, levantou-se da cama, temendo que o colchão fizesse barulho e revelasse seus movimentos. Caminhou calmamente para o banheiro, fez sua higiene e logo se pôs a se arrumar.

O golpe que ela e sua família iriam dar em Jacob, Jane e Alec, fora elaboradamente intricado. Claro que contava muito com a sorte. E realmente Bella esperava que tudo desse certo.

Primeiramente, Bella vestiu uma cintinete. Era na verdade seu colete a prova de bala que se moldava perfeitamente ao seu corpo fazendo o duplo trabalho de valorizar os seus seios e proteger seus órgãos de qualquer projétil.

Por fim, a roupa. Calça e blusa confortáveis e que permitiam a ela a elasticidade e movimentos de artes maciais. E para finalizar, um cinto. Os detalhes metálicos, brilhantes e de formas variadas eram na verdade pequenos explosivos, soníferos, rastreadores e até mesmo escutas a serem implantadas. Bella tinha que estar preparada para tudo. Aos seus pés, Bella calçou botas. Dentro delas duas adagas se escondiam, bem como a pequena sarabatana que Bella precisaria caso fosse necessário atirar o sonífero em alguém.

Perfeitamente vestida, era a hora de preparar a arma. Bella abriu uma maleta. Dentro dela, várias peças estavam encaixadas nas cavidades de espuma. Um leigo que visse as peças não entenderiam para que serviam. Mas quando montadas, até mesmo o mais inocente dos seres vivos compreenderia sua periculosidade. Com agilidade de muitos anos, Bella montou peças por peças, encaixando-as, até que a sua frente, sua arma estava pronta para um embate. Novamente, ela usou os truques do ilusionismo, e escondeu a arma num coldre que ficava dentro de seu sobretudo. A ultima vestimenta que ela colocaria, antes de sair do quarto.

Logo Bella estava colocando suas lentes de contado, piscando algumas vezes até se acostumar. Depois Bella colocou seu comunicador no ouvido. As vozes de sua família soaram em sua audição, mas ela não deu importância. Não estavam falando diretamente com ela. E por ultimo, seu comunicador dentário. Ao colocar Bella conseguiu ferir sua gengiva. Normal, o único que consegui botar aquele treco nela sem ela se machucar era Demetri, que estava no outro continente, provavelmente rezando para que tudo desse certo com eles.

Respirando fundo, Bella se voltou para cama.

Nela, Edward ressonava com tranquilidade, totalmente ignorante dos acontecimentos das futuras horas.

— Espero que você não seja muito ligado ao Jacob. — Bella sussurrou para si mesma, mas no fundo conversando com Edward, que dormia profundamente. — Porque de hoje ele não passa.

Bella pegou sua mochila e caminhou para a porta. Antes de sair, ela olhou para trás e movendo os lábios beijou o ar, despedindo-se por hora de Edward.

Assim que alcançou o corredor, Bella começou a falar com sua família.

— Pessoal?

— Manda.

— Diga.

— Estou aqui.

— Vou ligar para Jane e Alec agora. Estão preparados? — Bella declarou.

— Estamos. — Todos falaram em uníssono. Depois seu pai acrescentou. — Tome cuidado.

— Tudo bem. — Bella assentiu para si mesma. — Mais uma coisa. Rose?

— Sim.

— Já pegou o objeto? — Bella se referiu ao objeto metálico e propriedades sem igual.

— Com certeza. — Rose comentou rindo.

Bella respirou fundo, duas vezes. Tomou coragem e discou o numero dos seus rivais. Na terceira chamada, Jane atendeu com uma voz doce, enjoativa.

— Alô.

— Aqui é Bella. — Bella identificou-se. — Quero fazer um acordo.

A doce voz de Jane logo se tornou hostil.

— O que você quer?

— Já disse. Quero fazer um acordo.

— Eu não tenho nada que queira negociar com você.

— Você e eu queremos o objeto. Então acho que temos sim algo a negociar. Porque tem uma coisa que eu desejo mais que o objeto e está na mão de vocês.

A respiração de Jane ficou suspensa no ar. A surpresa tomando cada célula de seu corpo.

Há seis meses, quando Black começou a fazer partes dos negócios da empresa nuclear e acabou por fim descobrindo a existência do objeto, ele não pensou duas vezes em procurar alguém que roubasse para ele, sem que as suspeitas recaíssem nele. E claro, depois ele quis vender. Depois de muito contactar e ninguém acreditar na existência de algo tão surpreendente, ele acabou dando de cara com os Volturi. Que como todos os outros também não acreditaram. Mas Black tinha conseguindo os convencer e então eles foram conferir por si mesmos.

O detalhe, claro, é que mesmo não acreditando, muito agentes trataram de se infiltrar e ver por si mesmo se aquilo existia ou não. Jacob, ignorante a isso, continuou sua negociação com a Volturi.

Jane se infiltrara como secretária particular do Cullen e viu com seus próprios olhos as maravilhas daquele objeto. O problema era que o Cullen pai e o Cullen filho pareciam ter um sexto sentindo. E toda vez que ela tentava roubar, tudo dava errado.

E foi quando Jane teve a grande ideia. Não tinha como roubar o objeto sem acabar morto. Mas roubar o objeto de alguém morto era bem mais simples que roubar o objeto da Cullen Nuclear que era mais protegida que a própria Casa Branca.

Então, unindo o útil ao agradável, Jane sugeriu sua arqui-inimiga, Bella Swan. Alec e Jane sempre desprezaram a família Swan, e julgava que eles só chegaram ondem chegaram, com renome entre o mundo dos mercenários, por pura sorte. E sempre que olhavam Bella a achavam despreparada e nem um pouco capaz de feria uma mosca, tanto que a comparavam com um gatinho raivoso que pode te arranhar, mas nunca conseguiria te matar. Ledo engano, claro.

Jacob tinha ficado relutante. Mas quando seu pai descobriu que ele que fora o responsável pela morte de seu irmão bastardo, Afrec Coney e que tinham assumido a identidade do irmão assassinado para poder se aproximar do menino Edward Cullen, Billy então passou a ser um pé no saco e estava preste a denunciar o próprio filho. E isso era um absurdo para Black: o pai ficar contra o filho legítimo por causa da morte de um bastardinho. Assim, Black deixou sua relutância de lado e contratou Bella Swan.

É claro que ele teve de fingir que nada sabia sobre ela. Simulando a indicação de um ex-contratante, Black entrou em contato com Diamante Negro. Quando Bella deixou bem claro que suas regras eram não saber o nome de quem a indicara, ou não saber o motivo por trás da sua contratação, Black ficou exultante. Seria fácil enrolar a morena. Mal sabia ele, que as regras de Bella eram básicas e essenciais para não ficar com rabo preso e nem ser vitima de um soro da verdade, por exemplo.

Toda a negociação fora feita por um senhor de idade que Black contratara, já que ele não queria ser visto em uma contratação escusa. Não deixar meu rastro, era só no que ele pensava. Mas como um psicopata que era, ele gravara em vídeo toda a negociação. Mais um ponto a favor da informação que Jane dera e que menosprezada as habilidades dos Swan, tendo em vista que Bella nunca desconfiara que estava sendo filmada, ou que não estivesse falando com o verdadeiro Black.

Assim, Black a contratou com a intenção de matar Edward. Achando que sem o jovem de cabelos acobreados no caminho seria mais fácil pegar para si o objeto e depois ganhar fortunas em cima disso. Mas tudo veio por terra quando ele descobriu que mesmo tendo Edward fora do seu caminho, ele ainda teria todo um governo Americano em seu calcanhar, que provavelmente suspeitaria da morte do jovem completamente saudável e que zelava do um bem de propriedades inacreditáveis.

Na ultima hora, Black ligou para Bella, e tentou reajustar. Mas a menina era osso duro de roer e não aceitava reajuste. Seu tom de voz e sua veemência ao falar deixavam bem claro. Mas Jacob não se importou. Logo lhe ocorreu a ideia de chantagear a menina com os vídeos que ele tinha gravado. O único problema era que ele sabia que o reajuste com a jovem, segundo as regras impostas por ela, poderia lhe custar a vida. Mas seu pai estava em seu caminho mesmo, preste a denuncia o próprio filho a policia por estar usurpando a identidade do irmão morto, então porque não? Pensou Black.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Black atraiu o próprio pai ao endereço que sabia que a mercenária iria buscar, com a desculpa de acerta as contas e se redimir. Como todo mal que presa pela recuperação do filho, Billy não pensou duas vezes em ir ao encontro do filho. Chegando lá, Black conseguiu drogar o próprio pai que acabou adormecendo no local.

Para dar mais uma mãozinha a futura chantagem, Black deixou uma câmara gravando tudo. Naquela mesma noite, Bella fora ao apartamento, derramou digitalina na água que ficava na jarra da cabeceira da cama e fora embora. Assim que o velho acordou, logo quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo, tomado pela sede, bebeu a mesma água. Fora questão de minutos, e o velho senhor estava caindo duro e morto no chão.

Então era a hora de força um reajuste a garganta da jovem e a manipula-la para roubar o objeto. Claro que ela acabaria morta. Mas depois era só roubar o objeto para si e negociar com quem pagasse mais.

Assim que Bella propôs uma barganha, Jane temeu que a morena enfim tivesse se dado conta que roubar o objeto seria a mesma coisa que tirar a própria vida. Mas se fosse assim, ela não deixaria a garota viva. Já que a morte dela era certa, e ela não queria colaborar e pegar o objeto, então ela morreria antes da hora. Simples assim.

Movida com essa ideia, Jane aceitou escutar o que Bella iria propor e conforme fosse, Bella não sairia dali respirando.

— Pode vir ao meu quarto. — Jane falou por fim.

Bella respirou fundo e caminhou a elevador, para ir ao andar debaixo. Tinha plena consciência que se não usasse as palavras certas poderia acabar com a boca cheia de formiga. Sendo que na verdade, seu objetivo era colocar os Volturi contra o Black e só.

Se Bella conseguisse plantar duvida da traição de Black com os Volturi, era certo, que os mesmos se encarregariam de tirar a vida dele. Depois... Bem... Depois era hora de agir para que o sistema tirasse a vida dos agentes desprezíveis.

Com isso em mente, Bella desceu um andar, caminho pelo corredor e então deu duas batidinhas leves na porta de Jane.

A jovem loira de corpo quase que andrógeno atendeu a porta ainda vestida de uma camisola curta e quase transparente. Ao fundo via-se Alec usando apenas um samba-canção. Ambos estavam com cara de sono. Normal devido ao horário.

Bella adentrou o quarto deles tentando aparentar tranquilidade. Ela tinha de fazer as coisas parecerem ser "sem querer". E pior de tudo: tinha que fingir ser uma mercenária medíocre e completamente indefesa. Esse seria o único jeito, ou perto disso, para ela sair de lá com vida e principalmente, com a meta atingida: plantar a discórdia entre os Volturi e o Black.

Assim, Bella demonstrou estar desconfortável, mas tentando se encaixar. Jane e Alec sorriram com aquilo.

_Mas é uma panaca, mesmo. _Jane pensou vendo a insegurança da espiã a sua frente. Mal sabendo que estava assistindo uma atriz em ação. Bella depois de ficar procurando por algo feito um gatinho assustado, resolveu se sentar no sofá, dobrando as pernas que mexiam constantemente. Quem lesse sua postura corporal chegaria a conclusão que ela estava vulnerável.

— E então? — Alec questionou, admirando a bonequinha de porcelana a sua frente.

— Acho que ela veio dizer que vai roubar o objeto hoje. — Jane falou com zombaria, reparando em todos os movimentos aparentemente desconfortáveis de Bella. — Olha como ela está vestida. Não é uma gracinha? — E continuando com a zombaria, Jane acrescentou. — Mas eu acho que você está se reportando a pessoa errada. Não é meu bem?

Bella engoliu em seco, atitude essa que não passou despercebida pelos Volturi.

— A-acontece que tudo vai depender de vocês. — Bella gaguejou. — Se vocês me derem o que eu quero, eu pego o objeto e dou direto na mão de vocês. — E depois Bella levantou o queixo, para dar a entender que estava tentando passar a imagem de uma garota destemida.

Jane e Alec sorriram para aquilo.

_Mas é uma idiota mesmo. E eu temendo que ela tivesse entendido que ao roubar o objeto ela acabaria morta. Pobrezinha. Ok. Vamos brincar. _Alec pensou rindo de tudo.

— E o que você quer? — Alec perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que ele pegava três copos e serviam neles doses idênticas de vodca.

— Eu quero saber o que vocês têm a ver com o Black?

Bella começou pelos flancos. Uma abordagem direta não era o melhor jeito de provocar a duvida e a desconfiança. Era preciso antes de qualquer coisa, consolidar a imagem de uma espiã incompetente. Sendo que na verdade, ela já tinha uma boa dianteira sobre o que os ligava.

Alec estreitou os olhos para Bella. Ela era medíocre, ele tinha certeza disso. Mas tanto? Tanto ao ponto de não ter conseguido matar a charada? Mesmo com toda a informação que Bella tinha dele e da irmã-esposa que trabalhavam há anos como agentes duplos no interesse do mercado negro.

Alec estendeu um copo de vodca para Bella e outra para Jane. Jane bebeu num gole só. Já Bella girou a bebida no copo deixando o cheiro do álcool subir e queimar suas narinas.

— E porque daríamos essa informação? — Jane perguntou em desafio.

— Porque parece que o objeto já foi pego. Ainda não tenho certeza. Talvez seja falso. — Bella forçou uma atitude presunçosa, a qual não passou despercebida pelo casal a sua frente.

— E você quer que a gente acredite que esse objeto já está em suas mãos? — Alec falou com incredulidade.

— Pode ser que o objeto já esteja em minhas mãos. — Bella falou com triunfo na voz.

Jane e Alec trocaram um longo olhar e depois começaram a rir. Para eles era sem chance de Bella já estar com o objeto. Um, se ela estivesse com o objeto ela já estaria morta. Dois, se ela teve sorte de conseguir roubar e permanecer viva, ela já estaria bem longe. Ninguém em sã consciência com um objeto daqueles, ficaria dando sopa sem ganhar uma boa grana em cima.

Jane avançou para cima de Bella, puxando-a do sofá pelos cabelos. Bella teve que lutar contra todos os seus extintos — que diziam para ela machucar a loira a sua frente — e fingir vulnerabilidade.

— Sua agentezinha de merda. — Jane vociferou. — Você está mentindo. E vê se aprende uma coisa. No nosso mundo não se faz acordo com o inimigo. Apenas se cumpri o que nos foi pago para fazermos. Então vá e se reporte a Black, pirralha.

Jane soltou os cabelos de Bella com violência, fazendo-a cambalear em direção à porta. Chegando lá, Bella caiu contra a porta, já abrindo a maçaneta e sussurrando num volume que tinha certeza que eles escutariam.

— Espero que o Black consiga fazer com vocês o que ele quer? — Bella falou, jogando a semente no ar.

O casal escutou, claro. E em tempo recorde processaram a informação da maneira como Bella pretendia.

_Black deve ter outro comprador e quer nos passar para trás._ Isso não era um problema se não fosse o fato de que Jane e Alec já tinham se comprometido com um terrorista. E caso não dessem o objeto que queria, era morte certa.

Não deu tempo para Bella sair de lá. E essa não era a verdadeira intenção dela. Alec já estava pulando na direção da garota para obriga-la a falar tudo o que ela sabia.

— O que você sabe? — Alec perguntou entredente, puxando a garota pelo braço. Novamente Bella teve que recorrer ao seu autocontrole e se lembrar da importância de todo aquele teatro.

— N-nada. — Bella gaguejou. Em sua expressão notava-se o pavor de ter dito o que não devia, de ter falado mais do que podia.

Alec intensificou o aperto no braço da garota. Ela teria que falar por bem ou por mal.

— Você vai falar o que sabe, sua pirralha. Nem que para isso eu tenha que te espancar até a morte. — Alec ameaçou enquanto Bella tremia seu corpo, com medo.

Parte da encanação, claro.

— Não é nada demais. Eu juro. — Bella garantiu em suplica.

As faces de Jane e Alec estavam tomadas pela fúria. Se Jacob estava armando para eles, eles precisavam saber o quanto antes para poderem agir. Talvez pegar o objeto agora em solo alemão não fosse tão perigoso e fatal como era na cova do inimigo. Além domais, eles tinham se comprometido com o terrorista que ainda amanhã eles entregariam aquele troço para ele. Tudo em base do que Bella tinha dito ao Black e Black repassado para eles.

Alec tomado pela raiva do que parecia ser o uma grande traição, jogou Bella contra o chão, onde ela caiu com um baque surdo e forçou seu choro para dar mais veracidade a sua encenação.

Foi impossível Bella não pensar na tão famosa frase: _E o Oscar vai para...?_

Mas ela deixou de lado esse pensamento. Virando-se de barriga para cima, ficou meio encolhida, se escondendo atrás de suas mãos.

— Que espécie de espiã você é? — Jane vociferou. — Que nem sabe se defender. Não aprendeu a lutar não, sua biscate? — Jane cuspiu por ultimo, dando um chute no estomago de Bella que gemeu de dor, se encolhendo ainda mais.

Charlie e Renée que escutavam tudo que se passava com sua filha, tinham o coração nas mãos. Mas tinham em mente que sua filha estava conseguindo o que queria.

Jane se abaixou, puxando novamente os cabelos de Bella.

— Por favor... Por favor. — Bella chorava. Não de dor, claro. Ela era acostumada com a dor.

— Agora fale ou você vai apanhar mais. — Alec ameaçou.

— Ele... Ele... — Bella falava entre os soluços do choro. — Ele está armando para que vocês sejam presos. Assim vocês não serão um empecilho para ele e então ele vai vender para um cara do Sudão.

E então foi xeque-mate. Golpe certeiro.

Jane soltou os cabelos de Bella e se levantou em estado de choque.

_O desgraçado do Black está fazendo acerto com o nosso cara. Filho de uma mãe. Mas se ele passa por cima da gente, não teremos mais valor nenhum e então seremos... _— Jane e Alec não precisavam concluir um raciocínio para saber que isso não daria algo bom.

— Desgraçado. — Alec rugiu. — Aquele filho de uma mãe está passando a perna na gente.

— Isso não fica assim. — Jane prometeu.

— Não mesmo. — Alec concordou.

— E essa aí? — Jane indagou olhando Bella com desprezo.

— Essa daí é uma merda. Não sabe nem se defender. Não fede e nem cheira. — Alec estava com os olhos injetados para fora. Agachou-se e levantou Bella pelo cabelo, que gemeu de dor, ainda chorando sem parar. — Escute aqui, garota. Sai do nosso caminho de uma vez por todas.

E girando o corpo, Alec lançou um soco na mandíbula de Bella que saiu voando e caiu novamente no chão. Totalmente inconsciente.

— Bella. Bella. — O homem chamava, dando tapinhas amenos, no rosto da garota. — Bella. Bella. Acorde pelo amor de Deus. O tempo está passando. Já são quase cinco da manhã. Bella. Bella. — Bella gemeu, e ainda com os olhos fechados, enrugou a testa, sentindo na boca um gosto de sangue. — Acorde. Vamos. Antes que eu chame seus pais. — O homem ameaçou, preocupado com a amiga.

— Não. — Bella resmungou, negando a ultima ameaça. E então abrindo os olhos, viu um homem loiro e cabeludo, agachado ao seu lado. — James? — Bella questionou meio confusa.

— Olá, gracinha. — James a cumprimentou sentindo alivio ao ver que a amiga tinha enfim recuperado a consciência. — Consegue se levantar?

Bella olhou a sua volta. Ainda com a vista um pouco nublada conseguiu perceber que estava num beco cheio de lixos.

— Belo lugar para ser desovada. — Bella comentou com um humor negro, a voz grogue. E depois respondendo ao amigo, acrescentou. — Acho que consigo sim.

Bella tentou içar o corpo por si só, mas acabou novamente estirada no chão.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo. — James ofereceu, colocando um braço em torno da cintura de Bella e o braço de Bella em seu ombro. Com o mínimo de esforço, ele levantou-a.

— Minha cabeça. — Bella gemeu quando sentiu sua cabeça latejar e sua visão embaçar ainda mais. Levando a mão livre ao rosto, tocou na mandíbula e sentiu inchada e dolorida.

James começou a caminhar, trazendo consigo o corpo mole de Bella, que se apoiava nele, tentando recuperar o bom estado.

James era o melhor rastreador que existia. Dotado de grande pericia em computadores, GPS e munido de uma intuição fortíssima, James era capaz de achar uma moeda perdida a milhões de anos, desde que tivesse apenas uma informação sobre ela. E fora por isso que assim que os Swan montaram o plano de destruir o Black e os Volturi usando o sistema, eles entraram em contato com ele. Já que em algum momento, Bella teria quer ser "desovada" e depois encontrada.

— Aquele desgraçado não foi gentil com você, hein, gatinha. — James comentou tentando soar tranquilo e divertido, quando na verdade estava preocupado com a saúde de Bella.

James se sentia responsável por Bella desde o primeiro momento que tinha visto ela. Ele a conheceu quando ela entrou na academia com dez ano. Ele tinha quinze na época e logo se afeiçoou a menina morena, que mais parecia um bibelô que se não tomasse cuidado, quebraria nas mãos. Victória, sua namorada também tinha se afeiçoado a jovem.

E então, eles eram inseparáveis. Um quarteto: Bella, Rosalie, Victoria e James.

James e Victória são namorados até hoje. E desde o início, o namoro deles era aberto. E foi com isso que Bella se incentivou, sem remorso, a chegar ao James quanto tinha dezesseis anos e estava totalmente movida pelos hormônios juvenis e pediu para o amigo que queria perder a virgindade.

James não pestanejou nem dois segundo. Acima de amigo ele era homem e a jovem sempre fora linda. Ele só pediu um momento até ele ir pegar a carteira e logo voltou ao encontro da morena para leva-la ao motel.

Durante dois meses, James ensinou tudo que podia na cama, tirando assim a virgindade da vagina, boca e anus da garota. Ele era gentil, claro, mas nunca se comparou com a experiência que Bella vivera na cama com Edward.

E então, quando Bella sentia desejo, ela ia para um bar. No início ela precisava entornar todas até tomar coragem. Mas com o tempo, ela se acostumou com o sexo casual.

Bella ainda sendo carregada por James, olhou para o céu. O dia já estava amanhecendo e as horas estavam correndo. Ela precisava agir, mesmo que o corpo dela estivesse pedindo mais por cama do que por ação.

— Eles nunca são gentis, James. — Bella resmungou. — E como anda o resto do plano.

— Aguardando o próximo passo. — James respondeu, já perto do carro.

— E Victória? — Bella indagou enquanto o amigo abria a porta do carro e a colocava no banco do passageiro.

— Já está a postos. — James garantiu, contornando o carro. — E se tudo der certo, até às oito da manhã a próxima etapa vai começar.

— Assim espero. — Bella falou com esperança.

Assim que James ligou o carro, e antes de sair, virou para amiga.

— Tem certeza que quer fazer o seu namorado ficar desacreditado diante do mundo? — James perguntou ainda desacreditado do plano da morena.

Bella respirou fundo, mordeu os lábios, e acenou a cabeça com veemência, respondendo em seguida:

— Tenho, James. Enquanto existir a menor crendice sobre a existência daquele metal, ele não vai ter paz. Será seguindo por mercenário e governos.

— Mas tem gente que já viu... — James tentou ponderar.

— E é por isso que vai dar certo. — Bella garantiu. — Todos vão ficar divididos. Alguns vão acreditar por que viram, mas vão pensar que está na mão de outro. Vão perseguir o invisível e não ele, não Edward.

James entortou a boca. E depois acrescentou.

— Ele vai te perdoar depois por acabar com a imagem dele e da família dele?

Bella tombou a cabeça para trás, encostando-se ao banco e fechou os olhos.

— Espero que me perdoe. E se não me perdoar... Bem... Eu saio da vida dele. — Bella garantiu, ainda de olho fechados. — Mas é preferível ele não ter credibilidade e continuar com a pesquisa dele, da família dele, do que viver combatendo o meu mundo. Melhor que viver tendo que fugir de mercenários como eu ou pior que eu.

— É tão simples assim? — James perguntou. — Deixar quem você ama vai ser fácil?

Bella virou a cabeça para olhar para o amigo e com olhos cansados respondeu o que ele no fundo queria saber.

— Eu não vou deixa-lo. A menos que ele me queira longe da vida dele, James. Ele pode ficar com raiva de mim no inicio, mas com o tempo ele e a família dele vão entender o bem que estou fazendo a eles. — E depois respirando fundo e virando a cabeça para a janela, continuou. — Mas se ele me quiser longe, eu me afasto. Vai doer, mas me afasto. — Bella deixou uma lagrima cair, sabendo que essa era uma possibilidade. Uma dolorosa possibilidade.

James assentiu para si mesmo. E sem pensar em nada, engatou a macha e seguiu em frente, rumo ao próximo passo do golpe.

**Gica´s POV.**

OME!OME!OME!OME!

Juh, minha linda! Quer me fazer chorar? Não gosto de vê-la assim não. Eu entendo vc, sei o quanto é complicado este mundo de fic. Claro que não conversamos há muito tempo, mas você sabe que estou aqui, mais como amiga, do que beta. Claro que ler o cap, editar e as vezes corrigir os detalhes é um prazer, mas nossa amizade sempre estará acima disso tudo.

Se cuide e sempre ... sempre conte comigo.

Amo vc.

Bem, quanto ao capitulo, nem sei o que dizer. Tenho que admitir, desta vez a ADRENALINA FOI A MIL mesmooooooooooooooooo!

Bella... cara, quem é Bella? PELO AMOR, ela é tao ... cara... ela é tao foda! Hehehehe E o lance do James? O.o

E Jane? Quase matei ela, pelo amor viu...

Juuh, capitulo ficou fodastico e estou louca pra ler o próximo.

SE cuidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa! Sempre vc em primeiro lugar, "leu" bem?

Xo.

**GicaCullen**


	16. Golpe - Parte 2

Edward acordou às seis e meia da manhã com o barulho irritante do despertador. Ainda com olhos fechado, com o braço ele procurou o corpo de sua amada. Mas nada encontrou a não ser um colchão levemente frio. Isso o fez despertar mais rápido do que o insistente despertador que o atormentava sem parar.

Abrindo os olhos, ele virou o corpo para desligar o barulhento. Depois coçou o olho e varreu o quarto com os olhos, em busca de Bella. Novamente nada.

— Bella. — Edward chamou, a voz rouca pelo sono.

Nenhuma resposta.

Franzindo a testa, Edward se levantou da cama, caminhou ao banheiro e começou a se arrumar. Seria um longo dia hoje, incluindo uma coletiva de imprensa às sete e meia da manhã, onde ele enfim mostraria ao mundo científico as maravilhas do seu adorável Higgs — como ele costumava chamar o objeto extraterrestre.

Colocando o relógio de pulso, Edward constatou que já eram sete horas. Tinha pouco tempo. A coletiva de impressa seria no hotel mesmo, num espaço reservado para esse tipo de coisas e outros eventos levemente populosos. Pensando no horário, Edward concluiu que talvez Bella já estivesse tomando café da manhã.

Sentiu ansiedade em vê-la. Era fato que ele não conseguiria mais manter-se longe dela. Ele era sistemático e ela era geniosa, a garota perfeita para ele. É claro que ele ficava um tanto incomodado com todos os mistérios que a cercava. Ele sentia sua garganta queimar, lotadas de perguntas, todas as vezes que a via. Mas quando olhava em seus olhos sempre chegava a conclusão que ele conseguiria mais informação dela analisando sua postura do que perguntando a ela.

Ele era inteligência, claro. Se assim não fosse, ele nunca teria conseguido se formar em engenharia nuclear, além de administrar a empresa que seus pais construíram ao longo da vida e hoje era cobiçada pelo governo que vivia dando palpite.

E era justamente essa inteligência que o fez absorver cada detalhe que podia de Bella. O jeito dela arisco... Os olhos que sempre buscavam todas as saídas de um ambiente quando entrava nele. O jeito dela se portar ao caminhar, sentar ou falar. A rapidez de reflexo dela quando algo caia, mesmo que fosse uma caneta...

Eram coisas quase que sobre-humanas. Isso só queria dizer uma coisa: ela fora treinada. Intensamente treinada.

Isso não era algo natural num humano, muito menos em uma mulher. Não que ele fosse machista, mas a ciência deixava claro que a ação arco-reflexo feminina era alguns décimos de segundo mais lenta que a do homem.

E se a dele, mesmo quando atento era extremamente lenta, a dela deveria ser mais ainda. E não era. Era extremamente rápida, até mesmo no raciocínio. Tudo isso ele tinha observado, claro.

Sua família às vezes brincava com ele dizendo que parecia que ele lia mentes. Mas a verdade era que ele era absurdamente observador. As reações e comportamentos humanos o intrigavam de uma forma desconcertante.

Assim, juntando todas as observações que fez de Bella, e conhecendo Afrec como ele conhecia — um cara extremamente fechado, exalando perigo e que se apresentou como filho do Billy, outro macaco velho — ele logo matou a charada. Bella não estava ali como uma simples assistente pessoal. Ela era mais que isso.

Mas o que?

E foi com essa pergunta que ele investigou de tudo que era jeito. Sempre batendo numa parede de informações que não o permitiam ir além. E então ele recorreu a outro caminho de dedução.

Primeiro, Afrec tinha entrado na vida dele quando ele fazia engenharia nuclear. Sem mais nem menos tinha se aproximado dele e fizera um monte de perguntas.

Segundo, quando questionado sobre parentesco ele deixou claro que era filho do Billy Black. Mas Edward conhecia Billy, sabia que o senhor de idade tinha um filho chamado Jacob, mas nunca soubera da existência de outro. Então, Afrec explicou que era filho de uma relação extraconjugal. Até ai tudo bem.

Terceiro, quando Edward encontrou Billy e disse que estava fazendo faculdade com o filho dele Afrec Coney, o senhor de pele morena e traços indígenas quase teve um enfarte do coração, dizendo que era impossível aquilo. Edward ficara sem entender nada.

Quarto, desde que Afrec assumira os negócios do pai na Cullen Nuclear, Afrec foi se tornando cada vez mais presente, enquanto Billy se tornava cada vez mais estranho e ausente, até que do nada morreu. Sendo que o cara era extremamente saudável, mesmo tendo um pouco mais de idade.

Quinto, Afrec era extremante ambicioso, exalava perigo, nunca confiava em ninguém e por vezes parecia até neurótico. E só piorou quando descobriu o seu adorável Higgs.

Sexto, quando Afrec descobriu sobre o Higgs coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Afrec que antes fazia questão de rondar a empresa, começou a se afastar e assumir a empresa de arquitetura da família da mãe do tal Jacob.

Sétimo, outra coisa muito estranha, essa do Afrec assumir a empresa da falecida mãe do Jacob. Tendo em vista que quem era para assumir seria esse Jacob — que Edward nunca chegou a conhecer e só sabia vagamente pela boca de Billy que o rapaz vivia no mau caminho.

Oitavo, a empresa nuclear, de repente começou a ser lotada de profissionais com um currículo incrível, incluído a sua assistente pessoal Tânia Denali. Que ao que parecia, era tão dotada de reflexo quanto Bella. Embora, aos olhos de Edward, Bella parecia ter um tanto a mais de habilidade.

Juntando tudo isso, Edward chegou a uma conclusão: Aquelas pessoas estavam juntas de algum modo por causa de um mesmo interesse — e a única coisa interessante era seu Higgs.

Profissionais bons demais para os padrões humanos. Peritos demais. Rápidos demais. Currículos impecáveis demais para o gosto dele. Eram muita perfeição para o gosto de Edward.

Misture tudo isso com o afastamento de Afrec — que sempre se mostrou pegajoso — e se chegava a uma conclusão: Ele era quem estava por trás disso. Só podia ser.

E foi então, que Edward juntamente com seus pais, decidiu que era hora de mostra ao mundo o Higgs. Se todos tivessem conhecimento, mesmo despertando interesse ainda maior, não teria como ninguém passar por cima e simplesmente sumir com aquilo. E então, depois de apresentar ao mundo, aí sim, os experimentos no melhor centro cientifico iriam começar.

_Incluindo sua Bella_. Edward pensou com humor negro já dentro do elevador. Tudo bem que ela tinha dito para ele que mesmo que parecesse que ela o estava traído era para ele ter em mente que ela o estava protegendo. Edward não queria botar a prova.

_Não gosto de pensar nisso. _Edward completou depois mentalmente.

Edward tinha certeza que ela gostava dele na mesma proporção que ele gostava dela. E isso já era um sentimento sufocante de tão bom que era. E mesmo sabendo que ela era uma das pessoas que se infiltrara para sumir com seu objeto extraterreste, ele sabia que depois de tudo que eles viveram, ela não faria isso com ele. Bom, ele esperava que não. Mas inevitavelmente, no fundo de sua mente, ele temia, claro.

O elevador abriu suas portas. Edward caminhou para o restaurante, varreu todos os cantos em busca de Bella e nada. Apenas encontrou seus pais, sua assistente pessoal e seu sócio Afrec.

Ele teria poucos minutos para se alimentar. Logo teria que ir ao ambiente onde ocorreria a apresentação do Higgs. Então ele se apressou até a mesa de seus pais.

— Bom dia. — Edward cumprimentou sucinto, ainda distraído a procura de Bella.

— Cadê a minha nora? — Esme perguntou ao filho enquanto bebericava uma xícara de café. Ela não estava conseguindo comer, devido a ansiedade e ao nervosismo da eminente coletiva de imprensa.

— Bem que eu gostaria de saber. Vocês não a viram? — Edward perguntou desanimado.

Seu pai projetou o lábio inferior para frente, fazendo um beiço e enrugou a face, pensando.

— Talvez o seu sócio saiba do paradeiro dela. — Carlisle falou por fim. — Afrec. — Carlisle chamou.

Afrec até então estava em outra mesa, comendo tranquilamente seu desjejum. Mas assim que escutou seu nome sendo chamado, ele deixou de lado e foi desempenhar seu papel de sócio.

Caminhando lentamente, ele chegou a mesa dos Cullen, puxando a cadeira para se sentar. Contendo a raiva que ele nutria por Edward Cullen — seu pai sempre jogara na sua cara que queria ter um filho como Edward, se já não bastasse o fato de viver lamuriando pela morte do idiota do Afrec, um bastardo que segundo o velho, era fruto do verdadeiro amor.

— E aí, pessoal? Ansiosos? — Afrec perguntou de bom humor.

— Um pouco. — Edward respondeu sucintamente e mudou de assunto. — Você viu sua assistente pessoal?

Afrec estreitou os olhos.

— Não. — Falou com hesitação, se perguntando onde estava a garota. Jacob não fazia ideia da armação que Bella tinha aprontado de madrugada. — Mas posso ver se consigo entrar em contato com ela. — Jacob ofereceu, se levantando da mesa e pegando o celular para discar o número da morena.

Edward quis se chutar mentalmente por não ter pensando em ligar para ela. Era algo obvio a se fazer, mas também pudera, na ansiedade que ele se encontrava, era até um milagre ele ainda conseguir beber um copo de suco.

Bella atendeu no primeiro toque, já sabendo quem estaria ligando para ela.

— Onde você está? — A voz de Jacob saiu rude, entredentes.

— Pensei que você queria que eu roubasse o objeto? — Bella respondeu com desinteresse.

Jacob ofegou e logo em seguida se sentiu dominado por uma euforia gigantesca. Era impossível conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Sua falsidade era insuficiente para o refrear. Edward observou Afrec sorrindo abertamente, como se tivesse ganhando o dia e sentiu o gelo percorrer sua espinha dorsal.

— Lembre-se que eu quero que ele saiba que sou eu por trás de tudo. Mas só ele. Mas ninguém. E depois eu o quero morto. Entendeu? — Jacob exigiu com a voz alegre.

— É claro que eu me lembro. Você o verá humilhado, exposto. — Bella garantiu. E depois acrescentou. — Mas lembre-se. Sou eu quem o mata. — Bella exigiu. — E do meu jeito. Sem contestações. Ah, e não se esqueça de me pagar quando tudo acabar, senão, você já sabe.

— Claro, claro. — Jacob disse por fim, encerrando a ligação, feliz de mais para se importar com qualquer coisa.

Ao longe, Jane observou tudo. Pronta para agir ao menor sinal de traição.

Jacob caminhou em direção a mesa. E sem se sentar, ele anunciou a Edward.

— A Senhorita Mellory está resolvendo algumas coisas de meu interesse. Nada com que se deva preocupar. — Jacob garantiu.

Edward assentiu, já se levantando da mesa e caminhando para a sala de palestras. Alguns jornalistas de revistas científicas estavam acomodados na primeira fila, e dois jornalistas de redes locais estavam de pé, perto da mesa onde ele se sentaria.

Entre os dois locais, estava a maleta, reluzindo em sua magnitude. Ocultado o seu Higgs.

Na parte superior da sala de conferencia, mas precisamente na tubulação de ar, duas figuras estavam a espreita, prontas para o próximo passo. Bella, com a sarabatana em mão, já carregada com a curari — o famoso veneno de Julieta, que fazia todos acreditarem que a pessoa está morta — esperava o momento certo de atirar em seu Deus Grego. [_n/a: sim, pessoal. O veneno que fez Romeu acreditar que Julieta estava morta realmente existe. Se chama curari e é muito usada por indígenas na caça. Ele basicamente serve como um betabloqueador neuromuscular que enrijece a musculatura e diminui a frequência cardiorrespiratória ao ponto de não ser detectada, mas precisa ser inibido ou então a pessoa morre mesmo._]

— Quase oito horas. — Bella comentou consigo mesma.

— Será uma grande surpresa. — James comentou, olhando para o mesmo ponto que Bella olhava. — Ele parece ansioso.

— Deve estar. — Bella comentou displicente. — Ele está tão bonito. — E suspirando acrescentou. — Victoria realmente já está a postos?

— Sim. — James afirmou. — Olhei ali.

Bella olhou onde James apontava. Na parede mais afastada da sala, Victoria estava vestida de paramédica. Os cabelos avermelhados estavam presos em um coque firme. Ela estava misturada entre policiais que faziam a guarda e estavam encarregados de levar o objeto ao Centro Científico assim que a conferencia fosse encerrada.

— Ela terá que ser rápida. Ela só terá cinco minutos para aplicar o antidoto muscarínico. — Bella instruiu. — Levando em consideração a confusão e ter que conter os pais dele, acho que é pouco...

— Ela já sabe disso. — James respondeu com tédio, revirando os olhos para a insistência de Bella, que já devia ter dito isso por umas vinte vezes. — Confie nela, sim.

— Eu confio. — James emitiu um som de descrença. — Tá. Eu confio em tese. Mas isso não me impede de ficar ansiosa. E preocupada.

— Concentre-se. — James ordenou quando a conferencia teve inicio.

As pessoas presentes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Edward se revezava com seu pai e sua mãe tentando explicar tudo. A organizadora, Amber Zimmermann fazia o papel de interlocutora, colocando certa ordem.

Com paciência, Edward explicou tudo que eles precisavam saber. A descrença se fez presente.

— Você realmente quer que nós acreditemos que tal objeto exista? — Um reporte perguntou com intensa incredulidade. — Poderia nos provar tal coisa?

Edward acenou com a cabeça, se levantando junto com seus pais.

Jacob assistia a tudo calado. Ele não estava sentado na mesa de conferencia, apenas observava ao longe, esperando ver quando Bella agiria. Jane e Alec por sua vez, observavam Jacob. Seguro de que ele os trairia a qualquer momento.

Esme, Carlisle e Edward se aproximaram da maleta prateada. As cinco senhas foram inseridas e logo um som pequeno, que só eles ouviram, foi emitido, anunciando que a maleta estava destravada.

Edward a abriu. Todos ali presentes se aglomeraram a sua volta para verem por si mesmo o objeto metálico com formatos irregulares e que fora apresentado como o futuro da humanidade.

Pegando com cuidado, Edward estendeu o objeto a sua frente. Fotos foram tiradas, murmúrios eram emitidos de forma incessante. Mas era a hora de provar que tudo que ele tinha dito sobre seu Higgs era verdade.

Sua mãe aproximou um objeto eletrônico. Edward estava ansioso, a qualquer momento o objeto se ligaria sozinho sem precisar de nenhuma fonte de energia.

Nada.

Nada aconteceu.

Esme franziu a testa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. O murmúrio dos repórteres cresceu. Jacob começou a entender que Bella já tinha agido, deixando para esse momento, a humilhação do filhinho de papai. Jacob iria degustar ao máximo o momento e depois faria questão de humilha-lo ainda mais, mostrando a Edward que ele não era tão bom quantos todos julgavam.

— Esse som está quebrado? — Esme perguntou para Amber Zimmermann.

— Definitivamente não. — Rosalie afirmou. Desempenhando seu papel. — Mas se quiser, temos outros aparelhos aqui conosco.

— Por favor. — Carlisle pediu.

— Esse objeto não é de nada. — Afirmou um fotografo.

— Esperem. — Edward pediu, se sentindo terrivelmente deslocado e humilhado. Mas ainda se justificando que era apenas o aparelho de som que estava quebrando, impossibilitando assim que seu Higgs mostrasse seu milagre ao mundo. — Deve ser o aparelho. Vamos trocar por outra coisa.

— Aqui. — Rosalie estendeu a ele um liquidificador. — Está em perfeito estado. Pode testar.

Carlisle pegou o eletrodoméstico em sua mão, aproximando o objeto extraterrestre, apertou o botão e nada.

Novamente nada aconteceu.

— Não entendo. — Edward ficou ainda mais deslocando e confuso.

As pessoas presentes começaram a criticar e a ofender. Edward continuou obstinado. Tentando fazer objetos elétricos funcionarem. Quanto mais Edward tentava, maior o burburinho crescia. E mesmo assim ele pegava outros objetos elétricos e tentava fazê-los funcionar com a proximidade do Higgs. Até que lhe ocorreu uma ideia insana. O Higgs curava, não curava? Ele correu e pegou uma caneta pontiaguda, seria trabalhoso, mas com força ele poderia furar a própria pele e mostrar mais uma das facetas de seu objeto extraterreste. Seu pai vendo a atitude do filho, tratou de segura-lhe pelo ombro, para impedi-lo.

— Filho, pare. — Carlisle pediu.

Enquanto isso, Jacob se deliciava com a humilhação do jovem. Jane e Alec já tinham sacado que aquele não era o verdadeiro objeto extraterrestre, e vendo a satisfação no rosto de Jacob, eles tiveram certeza que de algum modo, a incompetente da Swan tinha conseguido roubar o objeto e ainda por cima trocar por um falso. _Pura sorte, com certeza_. Pensaram os Volturi.

— Mas pai. — Edward gemeu com desespero, sem realmente saber o que falar. Olhou a sua volta e várias pessoas o julgavam com os olhos. Ele estava humilhado. Humilhado pelo objeto que fora a sua vida e a vida de seus pais.

Sua mãe foi até ele e o abraçou. Ela também se sentia humilhada sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Será que trocaram o objeto? — Carlisle pensou abruptamente.

— Será? — Edward pensou com hesitação.

Novamente foram até o objeto, pegando-o nas mãos. Analisaram de todas as formas. Tudo conferia com o verdadeiro.

— É ele. Tenho certeza. — Esme vocalizou as palavras que passavam na mente do filho.

No sistema de ventilação, James comentou.

— A Letícia Lourenço realmente é boa em réplicas.

— A melhor. — Bella concordou.

Letícia Lourenço era Canadense, morava em Montreal. Sua profissão era artista plástica. Mas sua fama e grana não provinha da sua habilidade com a arte... Bem, não com a arte original. Letícia era expert em replicas. Como boa observadora e muito perfeccionismo, a mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos altivos, era capaz de forjar qualquer objeto ou documento e nem mesmo um perito era capaz de descobrir a diferença.

A confusão estava se formando. A própria segurança do hotel começou a evacuar as pessoas a medida do possível. Seria um escândalo aquilo e provavelmente sairia em todos os jornais.

Carlisle tinha consciência disso. Era questão de horas até que o governo americano se retirasse da Cullen Nuclear, e só ficasse com o serviço dele de energia elétrica distribuída a cidade. Seria uma grande perda financeira, embora fosse um alivio psicológico não ter abutres em seu pé mandando e desmandando na sua empresa.

— Talvez tenha perdido o efeito. — Edward comentou consigo mesmo, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica. — Foram muitos anos. Talvez a energia elementar tenha se esvaído.

— Talvez. — Esme concordou, também buscando desesperadamente uma justificativa lógica para aquilo.

Jacob soltou um riso pelo nariz. Era chegada a hora dele se revelar, humilhando ainda mais o homem que ele intimamente chamava de _filhinho de papai_. As pessoas já tinham sido retiradas do ambiente e só sobravam eles — os interessados. Jane e Alec acompanharam com o olhar Jacob se aproximando dos Cullen.

— Deu tudo errado, não foi? — Jacob comentou alegre.

Esme olhou para ele aturdida, sem entender o bom humor do rapaz. Edward sentiu seu sangue ferver, compreendendo que Afrec estava se deliciando com sua humilhação.

— O que você quer? — Edward resmungou, se virando de costas para Jacob e guardando com carinho o seu Higgs na maleta. Não importava que o objeto tenha perdido o valor. Não importava realmente que agora ele estava humilhando e sem credibilidade cientifica. O que importava era que aquele objeto lhe deu alegria enquanto funcionou.

— Vocês não estão se perguntando... — Jacob começou, mas foi interrompido por Rosalie que se aproximava.


	17. Golpe Parte 3

**(Cap. 17) Golpe - Parte 3**

— Desculpe, senhores. — Rosalie falou em inglês, mas imitando perfeitamente o sotaque alemão. — Mas creio que nossos negócios estão cancelados daqui para frente. Tendo em vista que isso... — Rosalie carregou sua voz com desprezo, parte do teatro ensaiado. — Não passa de uma lata velha.

— Nós realmente não entendemos... — Carlisle começou, mas Rosalie dispensou sua desculpa.

— Não quero saber. Só estamos terrivelmente decepcionados por você terem feito a gente perder nosso tempo. Até mais ver. — Rosalie exclamou, virando-se para ir embora, completando assim a grande cena.

Edward abaixou a cabeça, ainda mais envergonhado.

Carlisle tentou achar seu rumo, mas estava tão perdido quanto o filho e a esposa.

— O que você ia dizer, Jacob? — Carlisle perguntou, fazendo Jacob abrir um sorriso gigante.

— Eu estava perguntando se vocês não querem saber o que aconteceu aqui. — Jacob disse com triunfo em sua voz, tentando fazer mistério para degustar ainda mais o momento.

— E você sabe? — Esme perguntou com ávido interesse.

— Sei. Mas quero falar em particular com Edward.

Os Cullen se olharam por um momento — uma conversa muda que buscavam a resposta se devia ou não continuar com isso. Por fim Edward suspirou.

— Claro. — Edward concordou, se afastando dos pais e indo para perto da parede que por coincidência, Victoria aguardava a sua deixa. — Então?

— Eu sou o responsável pela sua humilhação, Cullen. — Jacob anunciou orgulhoso.

— Como? — Edward perguntou sem entender direito.

— Meu nome verdadeiro é Jacob Black. — Edward o olhou sem entender.

— Do que você está falando? — Edward continuou pasmo. Sua cabeça ainda estava um turbilhão pelo fracasso da conferencia, pela sua humilhação.

— Afrec Coney era o meu irmão bastardo. Perfeito como você. Eu contratei pessoas para o matarem quando ele tinha quinze anos. Não suportava mais meu pai falando o quanto o filho bastardo dava mais orgulho para ele do que eu.

— Você está louco. Só pode. — Edward falou e ameaçou sair, mas Jacob o manteve perto, segurando-lhe o braço.

— Mas então apareceu você. O senhor perfeito. Mas uma pedra no meu caminho. Mais um idiota. Eu só queria saber quem era. E então entrei na faculdade, no seu curso...

Edward estreitou os olhos para ele. De repente sua mente, mesmo ainda lenta e confusa por todos os eventos de manhã, começou a processar as informações que ele estava lhe dando.

Jacob prosseguiu.

— E então aquele objeto. Aquela maravilha e vocês nem sabendo fazer uso daquilo. Foi fácil convencer o idiota do meu pai que eu estava me redimindo, que estava entrando no bom caminho. Mas não, você tinha que contar para ele que estava fazendo faculdade com o filhinho morto. Você é um linguarudo, não é, Cullen?

Edward respirou fundo. Peças de quebra cabeça estavam se unindo lentamente em sua cabeça. Ele não tinha voz para falar. Não ainda.

— Esse objeto que está ai, provavelmente é uma boa replica. O verdadeiro, em breve estará em minhas mãos. Eu vou usar aquilo adequadamente. E não com estudos e pesquisas medíocres. Vou ganhar muita, muita grana com aquilo.

Edward travou a mandíbula, furioso com a provocação.

— Se aquilo é uma replica, então me explique como você vai ter o verdadeiro em suas mãos.

— Sabe a minha querida assistente pessoal? — Edward arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração palpitar em seu peito, forte e descompassado. — Ela é uma mercenária, meu caro. Eu a contratei para roubar o objeto. E pelo que vejo, ela conseguiu. Não foi?

— Ela... Roubou... Bella, roubou... — Edward balbuciou, desnorteado.

— Pelo visto sabe o nome verdadeiro dela. — Jacob zombou. — Mas seja qual for a ligação que você pensa que teve não a impediu de te roubar. Você achou mesmo que ela te amava, Cullen?

— Bella... Traiu... Bella me traiu. — Edward continuou desnorteado. Jacob apenas ria dele agora, apreciando o desespero dele.

O Higgs era sua vida, era tudo para ele e para seus pais. Bella sabia disso.

Fracamente, um lampejo de uma conversa na banheira veio em sua mente:

"Mesmo que pareça que estou te traído, tenha em mente que estou te protegendo."

Mas aquilo não tinha nada com proteção. Nada. Era pura e simples traição. Pela primeira vez, seu coração se enganara com uma pessoa. Bella apenas tinha se aproximado dele para rouba-lo e nada mais. Por isso ela tinha sumido. Talvez a essa hora ela já estivesse muito, muito longe. Rindo da cara dele. E tudo que ele quis foi conquistar ela, ficar com ela.

— Como ela pode? — Edward vocalizou seus pensamentos desnorteados.

Nesse momento o celular de Jacob tocou. Bella assistia a tudo da onde estava. James já tinha se retirado de lá há algum tempo e provavelmente já estava junto a Victoria para dar o próximo passo. Seu coração quebrando em milhares de pedaços vendo a confusão, magoa, tristeza e decepção na face do seu amado. Mesmo com coração quebrado, ela tinha que continuar. Por ele. Por Edward.

— Black. — A voz de Bella soou no celular de Jacob antes que ele pudesse dizer "alô". — Está na hora. Pelo que vi, você já teve o que queria. — Jacob varreu o ambiente com os olhos procurando Bella e nada encontrou. — Agora está na hora da segunda parte. Seu objeto já está em seu quarto. Espero que seja rápido em arrumar as malas.

E sem mais, Bella desligou. Jacob abriu um sorriso.

— Bom, está na hora de ir.

— Hã? — Edward murmurou sem forças na voz.

Seus pais ao longe apenas observavam o filho interpretando que aquilo era devido ao fracasso do Higgs, mas dando espaço para o filho conversa com o sócio.

— Eu esqueci de te dizer. — Jacob comentou e Edward ficou ainda mais confuso. Tinha mais? — Ela vai te matar. Sabe? Serviço completo.

E se virando, Jacob deu passos largos, indo para o elevador que o levaria ao seu quarto. Jane e Alec logo o seguiram. Mas Jacob parou para observar, ele queria ver o desfecho.

Bella respirou fundo, era chegada a hora. Bella apontou a sarabatana e com um sopro, o curare parou direto na jugular de Edward. Edward sentiu uma picada em seu pescoço e levou a mão ao local. Seus pais se aproximando do filho para saberem o que Afrec queria. Mas não demorou nem dois segundo, e Edward caia "morto" diante de todos.

Jacob sorriu.

Até que a Diamante Negro era boa. Pensou consigo, se virando novamente e rumando ao elevador.

— Filho. — Esme gritou, correndo em direção ao filho que estava deitando no chão.

Carlisle chegou logo atrás, conferindo a pulsação e a respiração. Nada.

— Não. — Carlisle negou a si mesmo a constatação. — Socorro. Chamem a ambulância. — Carlisle gritou. Talvez tivesse um modo de evitar isso. Um socorro médico, talvez.

Era a deixa de Victoria.

— Senhores, eu sou paramédica. — Victória se apresentou, já se agachando ao lado de Edward.

E levando a mão ao aparelho que ficava em seu ombro, Victoria pediu para que trouxessem a maca. Em menos de um minuto, Edward já tinha sido colocado na maca e estava sendo levado para fora, para dentro de uma ambulância.

— O que aconteceu com meu filho? — Esme questionou a ruiva.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e respondeu de forma ríspida.

— Esperem seu filho acordar e então eu explico tudo de uma vez. Odeio repeti história.

Carlisle e Esme ficaram confusos, mas estavam abalados demais para entenderem a atitude da moça. Desde que ela pudesse fazer algo ao filho deles, tudo bem, ela poderia até xingar que ele nem ligariam.

Assim que adentraram na ambulância, James fechou a porta.

— Anda logo, Victória. A Bella te mata se ela perde esse cara.

Esme e Carlisle se entreolharam, confusos.

Victoria apenas entortou a boca. Pegou uma seringa, com uma agulha comprida, mirou o coração de Edward e desceu a mão com toda força, pressionando o embolo em seguida. Esme e Carlisle pularam com a brutalidade da cena.

— Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um. — Victoria falou em voz alta. E então, Edward puxou o ar com toda a força, se engasgando um pouco. Seu coração batia dolorosamente em seu peito.

Ele abriu os olhos, confuso. A verdade dos últimos segundos jorrando em sua cabeça, e imprimindo em sua face uma careta.

— Filho, oh, filho. — Esme choramingou, abraçando o filho como pode.

Carlisle só conseguia respirar aliviado.

— Agora é hora de explicarmos algumas coisinhas. — James começou.

Os Cullen olharam para ele. Esme e Carlisle emocionados e agradecidos. Edward, no entanto, estava arisco. Só o que me falta é ter mais coisas. Pensou ele com raiva.

— O que é? — Edward rosnou, furioso.

— Então... Foi o seguinte...

Enquanto James e Victoria explicavam aos Cullen tudo — desde o plano até a execução, livrando em parte a barra de Bella e deixando os Cullens atônitos — Jacob encontrava em cima de sua cama uma maleta.

Ansioso, ele caminhou a passos largos até a maleta, deixando assim a porta aberta. Estava feliz demais para pensar em outra coisa. Era só preciso verificar se Diamante Negro não estava lhe passando a perna, como passara no Cullen.

Abriu a maleta, vendo o objeto metálico e de formas irregulares. Ele pegou o abajur da cabeceira, arrancando assim o fio da tomada. Mesmo assim o abajur ligou.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

Pegou o telefone, discou o número do banco, transferindo para uma conta o dinheiro que ele tinha prometido para a bela morena. Com uma mão, ele ainda segurava o abajur que permanecia aceso.

Jane apareceu na porta de forma silenciosa. Jacob escutava as instruções do banco pelo celular e nem se deu conta da presença da mulher a suas costas. Levantando a mão à altura do ombro, Jane disparou duas vezes, acertando a nuca do Black. Sua arma estava com um silenciador, e o tiro saiu com som abafado.

Jacob cai no chão, sua cabeça estourada e escorrendo sangue, o abajur que ele segurava, espatifado no chão, a lâmpada quebrada.

— Vamos. — Jane ordenou a Alec que adentrava o quarto, fechando a maleta.

Ambos saíram de lá, exultantes. Estava quase terminado.

— Esse cretino não conseguiu. — Alec vangloriou.

Jane soltou um riso.

— Nunca que ele conseguiria nos enganar. Somos os melhores.

Não demorou muito para eles conseguirem sair do hotel. As malas já estavam prontas no porta-malas do carro deles. Seguiram direto para o aeroporto. Documentos falsos de identidade. As malas despachadas no check-in. E a maleta preciosa nas mãos.

Teriam que esperar. O voo só sairia em meia hora. Mas tudo bem. A maleta em sua mão e ninguém iria tirar.

Eva Misha era uma ladra da melhor espécie. Crescera na rua até o dia que cruzara sua vida com Renée e Charlie. Deviam muita coisa a eles. Então, esse seria a melhor oportunidade dela quitar sua divida.

Assim que ela avistou a loira e o rapaz, ambos com características que deixavam claro o laço sanguíneo, ela soube que era eles. Agora era a hora dela fazer a sua arte. E nisso ela era muito boa.

— E o anjo de candura entra em ação. — Ela comentou consigo mesma, rumando até uma sala.

Eva logo se vestiu com roupas de aeromoça. Não foi difícil detectar em qual avião eles embarcariam — ela era boa também em entrar em sistemas de computador.

Assim que Jane e Alec estavam acomodados no avião, Eva percebeu que era a hora dela agir. Caminhou até eles e como protocolo, anunciou:

— Desculpe-me. Mas não podem carregar essa maleta com vocês. — Eva anunciou a loira a sua frente.

Jane a olhou com raiva, mas não iria discutir e chamar a atenção.

— Mas não pretendo me separar dela. Então como fazemos? — Jane falou tentando soar amistosa.

— Não precisa se separar dela, senhorita. Temos o bagageiro acima de sua cabeça que serve justamente para pasta e bolsas de mão. — Eva explicou.

Jane respirou fundo, ela estava atenta e aquela mulher não lhe parecia capaz de nada. Assim, com olhos estreitos ela entregou a maleta à aeromoça. Eva pegou a maleta, abriu o bagageiro e enfiou lá dentro. Numa rapidez impressionante, ela conseguiu abrir a maleta, trocar o objeto por outra réplica — anteriormente colocado lá — e o objeto verdadeiro posto dentro de uma bolsa qualquer. Jane não percebera nada, embora analisasse todos os movimentos da mulher a sua frente.

— Bom... Sua maleta é um pouco grande. — Eva anunciou. — Mas esperem um pouco. — Eva tirou a bolsa do bagageiro e olhou a sua volta. — A quem pertence essa bolsa? — Ela indagou sem se fixar em nenhuma figura.

— Minha. — Uma adolescente que estava atrás de Jane respondeu confusa. — Algum problema?

— Nenhum. Mas você se importa que eu coloque sua bolsa em outro canto? É que a maleta dessa executiva é um pouco espaçosa.

A adolescente ingênua deu de ombros.

— Por mim tudo bem.

— Qualquer coisa pode me procurar ou qualquer aeromoça. — Eva garantiu a garota e se virando para a espiã, continuou. — A sua maleta está bem guardada, senhora. Qualquer coisa também pode procurar...

— Tá... Tá. — Jane respondeu com impaciência.

Eva caminhou calmamente para outra sessão do avião. A porta ainda não tinha se fechado. Tirando uma sacola de dentro da blusa, ela colocou o objeto numa sacola. Depois caminhou até a aeromoça e estendeu a bolsa da garota.

— Essa bolsa não coube no bagageiro. — Eva explicou e depois fazendo cara de cúmplice, acrescentou. — Essas executivas são um saco.

— Sei bem como é. — A aeromoça respondeu revirando os olhos e pegando a bolsa. — De que passageiro é?

— Da que está sentada na poltrona 12.

— Tudo bem, então.

Eva se despediu da mulher, caminhou para fora do avião e sorria satisfeita. Depois caminhou até a praça de alimentação onde encontrou aqueles que carinhosamente ela chamava de tios.

— Aqui, tios. — Ela estendeu a sacola.

— Ótimo. — Charlie respondeu. — Bom trabalho, querida.

— Hora de ir para casa. — Renée declarou.


	18. Reencontro de Velhas Conhecidas

**(Cap. 18) Amizade**

Dentro do avião particular encontrava-se a família Swan, a família Cullen, Eva Misha e os agentes James e Victoria. O silencio era mortal. Os Cullen olhavam para os Swans com espanto, embora já estivessem firmemente agarrados ao Higgs.

E os Swans olhavam para os Cullen com ansiedade. Apenas três pessoas permaneciam tranquilas, embora percebessem o clima tenso.

Renée sentia a necessidade de quebrar o clima, ainda mais porque reconhecia a mulher a sua frente.

— Ah, qual é, gente? — Renée disse de bom humor. — Tudo está bem, não tá? E você me conhece, Esme.

— Te conheço? — Esme questionou levantando a sobrancelha.

— Moramos no mesmo orfanato. — Renée garantiu.

— Não. — Esme exclamou com descrença.

— Sim. — Renée afirmou. — Eu sou mãe da garota que casou com seu filho ali. — Renée disse apontando para Bella e Edward.

Bella se sentiu corar. Queria enfiar a cabeça num buraco. Edward, embora decepcionado e ainda confuso por tudo que tinha acontecido, se viu atento a conversa.

— Não acredito. — Esme exclamou novamente. — Renée? Aquela menina arteira? Sério? Ai, não acredito.

As duas começaram a conversar animadamente, trocando as ultimas informações. Edward escutou só até ao ponto do casamento no parque do orfanato. Ele se lembrava vagamente disso. Talvez até tivesse uma foto. Mas no momento ele se sentiu impulsionado a ter a resposta de uma única pessoa: Bella.

— Porque? — Edward indagou olhando profundamente Bella.

— Porque o que? — Bella questionou sem entender.

— Porque você fez isso comigo? Com minha família?

— Pensei que Victoria e James tinham te explicado.

— Eles explicaram. Mas quero ouvir da sua boca.

— Enquanto todos soubessem da existência desse objeto e acreditasse que você estava com ele, você seria perseguido eternamente por pessoas como eu.

— Mas isso era uma opção minha. — Edward resmungou com teimosia.

— Não quando o resultado dessa perseguição é a sua morte. — Bella respondeu com calma.

Edward ficou sem palavras para isso. Ele ainda se sentia traído de alguma forma. Seu lado racional conseguia compreender o que Bella tinha feito por ele, mas seu lado emocional estava ferido.

Ele se calou. Era seu gênio falando mais alto, agora. Todo o caminho para os Estados Unidos foi feito em silencio, exceto pelas duas mulheres que trocavam figurinhas como velhas amigas de infância, e pelos dois maridos que começaram a se conhecer.

Assim que chegaram em solo americano e pousaram, Bella tomou coragem e perguntou o que lhe corroia a garganta.

— Você quer que eu me afaste?

Edward olhou para ela com espanto, ponderou, hesitou e por fim respondeu:

— Só preciso de um tempo para assimilar tudo. — Ele garantiu.

— Não é tão fácil encarar múmias e sarcófagos quando se está diante deles, não é? — Bella comentou com humor negro.

Edward não respondeu. Apenas a viu indo embora para sua casa, enquanto ele iria para sua e digeriria tudo o que ele podia.


	19. Amor

Já havia se passado um três meses desde que tudo aconteceu. Como Bella dissera a James, se Edward quisesse, ela sairia de sua vida. E foi o que ela fez. Isso claro, não a impedia de sentir seu peito rasgar todos os dias e a cada hora que se passava.

Ela até tentou voltar a sua vida de antes, sem sucesso. Depois que experimentara o amor nos braços de Edward, nada era igual, nada tinha sabor. Tudo era insosso. Demetri apenas acompanhava sua garotinha definhando a cada dia ao mesmo tempo em que disfarçava ao máximo.

Rosalie estava de vento em poupa com seu relacionamento com Emmett. Ele era leve, de bom humor e nunca se preocupava com nada. Nem mesmo ao saber a profissão de sua namorada. Era divertido, dizia ele.

A verdade é que Rosalie estava ficando seleta em seus trabalhos, planejando sair da vida de infiltrada e seguir qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Quem sabe moda. Bella duvidava disso. Rosalie era distraída demais para conseguir se adaptar as imensas coleções que mudavam de semana a semana.

Renée e Charlie continuavam com sua vida de "aposentados". Geralmente, só rackeavam sistemas e quando necessário. E apenas quando eram intimados pelo governo e o Centro de Antiterrorismo.

Como o esperado, Jane e Alec foram mortos pelo terrorista do Sudão. Quando chegaram lá e mostraram o objeto que não funcionava em nada, não tiveram nem tempo de fugir, foram metralhados sem piedade.

— Bella... — A voz de sua mãe foi escutada antes mesmo dela aparecer na biblioteca, onde Bella lia um livro de psicologia.

Bella levantou os olhos do livro, dando um suspiro e rearranjando a face para não demonstrar a tristeza que estava enfrentando.

— Lendo, querida? — Bella acenou com a cabeça. — E como foi sua missão?

Bella deu de ombros, mas explicou.

— Foi fácil. Era apenas desmascarar as fraudes do empresário. — Bella comentou com desdém.

Bella também estava extremamente seleta em seus trabalhos. Raramente pegava um caso onde a morte era eminente. E só fazia isso quando constatava que o alvo era digno de morte.

Renée estreitou os olhos para a filha, que parecia extremamente normal.

— Você o ama. — Renée afirmou. Bella manteve a face congelada.

— E isso importa? — Bella mencionou com pouco caso. — Ele se decepcionou. Eu arruinei ele diante da sociedade científica...

— Foi por uma boa causa.

Bella deu de ombros.

— É... Foi.

Mãe e filha ficaram e silencio, fitando as prateleiras de livros.

Um dia após o retorno dele aos Estados Unidos, o Governo Americano estava tirando seu time de campo. A explicação dada era que o objeto extraterrestre tinha enfim perdido sua capacidade. Os jornais não falavam outra coisa a não ser a ruina dos Cullen.

Como o previsto, realmente todos os agentes se retiraram da Cullen Nuclear. Edward e sua família já não eram alvo da perseguição de mercenários e nem da especulação dos governos. Estavam todos seguros.

E mesmo assim, mesmo entendendo em teoria a ação de Bella, ele ainda não tinha entrado em contato com ela. Pedira um tempo, e ela deu. Se afastando.

Mas Bella perdia sua esperança a cada dia que se passava. Pelo visto, Edward nunca a perdoaria por ter denegrido a imagem dele e ainda brincando de passa e repassa com seu Higgs.

Bella estava tão distraída com seu pensamento quem nem percebeu a entrada de seu pai. Charlie piscou para Renée e esta teve que conter um sorriso. Tudo tinha que sair como planejado.

— Filha. — Charlie chamou, despertando assim a atenção de Bella que o olhou confusa. Vendo em sua mão uma caixa grossa e comprida, retangular. — Preciso que faça um favor para o seu velho pai.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Claro. O que é?

— Eu e sua mãe temos que viajar. Você sabe.

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

— Ah, sim. A missão que vocês pegaram. Mas o que o senhor precisa, pai.

— Eu iria pedir para sua irmã, mas ela não que desgrudar de Emmett. — Charlie resmungou, entortando a boca com desgosto. Ele estava feliz pelo relacionamento da filha, mas isso não o impedia de sentir ciúmes dela. Bella soltou um riso fraco pela reação do pai. Rosalie estava há uma semana fora de casa. E pelo que ela sabia, estavam no México, curtindo o clima. — Então eu preciso que você leve essa caixa até o Caribe.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Mas acenou com a cabeça, pegando em seu colo a grande caixa retangular.

— Tudo bem. E para quem eu entrego isso?

— Tome. — Charlie estendeu um cartão. — Quando chegar lá, ligue para esse numero. Ela te passará as novas instruções.

— Novas instruções? — Bella indagou.

— Sim. — Charlie enfatizou. — A pessoa é um pouco exigente. Então faça o que ela pedir. É de minha confiança. Fique tranquila. Mas lembre-se: nada de quebrar as regras.

Bella revirou os olhos só tinha uma pessoa que a fez quebrar as regras e essa pessoa, pelo visto, não queria ver ela nem pintada de ouro.

— Tudo bem. E quando é para eu levar? — Bella perguntou já se levantando, o livro esquecido.

— Agora mesmo. O avião já está te esperando.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas arregalando os olhos, pela urgência das coisas.

— Tudo bem. — Bella aquiesceu já caminhando até a porta.

— Ah, filha. — Bella se virou, atenta ao pai. — Não precisa ir vestida para guerra. É algo tranquilo a se fazer.

Bella acenou mais uma vez, levando consigo a caixa.

Renée e Charlie se olharam e sorriram abertamente.

— Vamos nos arrumar, amor? — Renée convidou dando um selinho nos lábios do marido.

— Claro. Essa eu não perco por nada. — Charlie respondeu, abraçando Renée pela cintura e também caminhando para fora da biblioteca.

Assim que Bella chegou ao Caribe, ela logo se direcionou a um hotel. Era muito rustico, mas de algum modo aquilo parecia certo para o local. Como instruída pelo seu pai, Bella pegou o cartão e discou o número.

Com três toques, uma voz de sinos atendeu. Parecia ser alguém jovem, mas extremamente eufórico.

— Alô. — A voz de sinos atendeu. — Você é a Bella, não é?

Bella tencionou o corpo. Seja quem fosse, seu pai devia confiar muito para passar seu nome verdadeiro.

— Sim, sou eu. Preciso saber onde quer que eu entregue a caixa. — Bella falou, tensa.

A ultima vez que alguém soube seu nome verdadeiro, não deu em boa coisa.

— Sim. — A voz de sinos respondeu. — Eu quero que você abra a caixa...

— Abrir a caixa? — Bella questionou pasma.

— Sim. — A voz de sinos respondeu um pouco sem paciência. — Vista a roupa que está dentro e me encontre na praia que fica depois do hotel Marine.

E sem mais nada, o telefone foi desligado. Bella ainda encarou o celular por um tempo. E respirando superficialmente, abriu a caixa. Dentro havia um vestido branco, de tecido leve e fresco. Era do tamanho médio. Talvez fosse até sua coxa. Não era muito decotado, mas valorizaria seu busto, de qualquer forma.

Bella sentia a adrenalina correr por sua veia. Não viera armada. Seu pai tinha garantido que era algo tranquilo. Bem... Bella teve que se contentar com a ideia de que se algo desse errado, ela sabia lutar. E lutava bem.

Bella caminhou para o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e refrescante. O clima aqui era muito quente, e o ar parecia queimar suas narinas. Por coincidência o hotel que ela estava era justamente o Marine, e pelo que ela tinha reparado, dava para caminhar a pé mesmo.

Bella vestiu a roupa que lhe caiu perfeitamente bem, um pouco soltinha. Mas ótima, ideal para o clima. Viu dentro da caixa ainda um par de sandálias de palha. As calçou também. Prendeu o cabelo num coque solto e se colocou para fora do quarto de hotel.

Caminhou com certa pressa, sempre atenta a qualquer pessoa e movimento, pronta para um bote.

_Que pedido mais estranho, esse do meu pai._

Assim que chegou a praia, Bella quase teve um treco.

Rosalie estava com Emmett abraçados e vestidos com roupas leves e frescas. Seus pais também estavam presentes, vestidos bem informalmente. Tinha uma mesa improvisada e um homem magro e cumprido atrás dela, vestido como padre. Embora suas roupas fossem leves também.

Edward estava lá, olhando para ela com um sorriso de tirar o folego. Bella girou a cabeça para o lado. Talvez ela estivesse sonhando. Ela estava tendo muitos sonhos ultimamente. Podia muito bem ser mais um sonho.

Os pais de Edward estavam lá, olhando para ela, com sorrisos ternos nos rosto.

Bella estava congelada no lugar. O coração batendo a mil.

Uma figura pequena, parecendo uma fada veio correndo em sua direção, pegando suas mãos e balançando como se fossem duas amigas se vendo novamente. Ela tinha cabelos escuros, espetados.

— Oi, eu sou Alice. — A menina se apresentou. Bella reconheceu a voz de sino. — Sou a irmã do Edward.

— Oi... — Bella balbuciou. Sem saber realmente o que falar.

A menina começou a puxar o corpo inerte de Bella que se deixou levar, enquanto escutava a garota.

— Pensei que você fosse se atrasar para seu próprio casamento. — A menina disse. — Vem, anda logo.

Alice deixou Bella ao lado de Edward. Bella o olhava sem acreditar em seus olhos. Edward sorriu torto para ela.

— Você achou mesmo que eu ficaria longe de você? — Edward questionou retoricamente, dando um sorriso brilhante e depois depositando um beijo nos lábios de Bella. — E então? Gostou da sua nova missão?

— O que está acontecendo? — Bella sussurrou, sem conseguir assimilar o fato que estava diante de seus olhos.

— Estou te pegando para mim. E para sempre. — Edward respondeu, virando o corpo de Bella para frente, ambos olhando para o padre.

O padre mencionou falas e mais falas, normais de uma cerimônia. Um toldo os impedia de torrar ao sol, enquanto aquele momento transcorria. A cada palavra que o padre dizia, Bella se dava conta do que estava acontecendo, e lentamente seus lábios foram se abrindo num sorriso, até que seus músculos da bochecha começassem a doer, tamanha sua felicidade.

— Você o aceita, Isabella Marie Swan?

— Sim.

— E você Edward Cullen? Aceita essa linda garota?

— Sim. Para todo o sempre.

Edward se inclinou em direção a Bella, que o esperava ansiosa pelo beijo. Quando os lábios de Edward estavam próximos ao dela, ele sussurrou:

— Eu nunca mais quero ficar um dia longe de você. E sinceramente, adorei os seus mistérios.

E antes que ela pudesse responder algo, ele a beijou com calma, saboreando sua boca.

Fim


	20. Epílogo

Nota do autor: depois que todos me cobraram um epílogo, eu resolvi escrever. Mas se preparem, porque ao invés disso ser a cereja do bolo você vão ficar com mais vontade ainda...

Epílogo

Hoje fariam cinco anos que eu estava casada. A cada dia que se passava, eu não conseguia imaginar em que mundo eu poderia ser mais feliz do que estava sendo. Tudo bem que Edward era o mestre em conseguir me irritar. E como eu ainda não tinha descoberto uma forma de manter o raciocínio lógico na presença dele... Sempre ocorria — com uma frequência um pouco indesejada — que eu... Digamos... Mostrava que eu não era um bibelô feito de porcelana.

Edward era irritantemente superprotetor. E isso me dava nos nervos. Porque era como se ele duvidasse das minhas habilidades. E nos últimos três anos, isso estava até ficando um pouco fora de controle.

Principalmente porque há três anos eu vinha tentado engravidar. Há três anos, mensalmente e religiosamente eu ia ao hospital fazer exames de sangue para verificar se por um acaso o motivo dos atrasos da minha menstruação não eram por ventura um lindo bebezinho. E há três anos todos os resultados eram desanimadores com uma grande, legível e agourente NEGATIVO.

Edward sempre fazia questão de me acompanhar nesses exames de sangue. Dizia ele que queria participar de todo o processo. Eu já não sabia como olhar para ele. Tinha vergonha por não estar conseguindo dar a ele o que ele queria: um filho, um herdeiro.

Chegamos a fazer exame de fertilidade. Tanto ele como eu. Tudo dizia que estava a mil maravilhas e que poderíamos virar um casal de coelhos. Mas se tudo estava bem, eu me perguntava, porque eu não conseguia engravidar?

Eu não sabia a resposta.

E com essa vergonha eu tinha decidido que iria esconder do Edward qualquer atraso daqui para frente. E era o que eu estava fazendo há três meses. Há três meses eu não tinha menstruação. E nem me abalei a ir ao hospital fazer algum exame. Provavelmente iria dar outra grande e assustador NEGATIVO.

É claro que para conseguir driblar Edward eu tive que fizer estar naqueles dias. Mas homem é sempre bobo nessas questões femininas. E pelo visto, Edward não era diferente.

Talvez minha menstruação só estivesse atrasada por causa do meu nervosismo, minha ansiedade e principalmente por que eu não conseguia me alimentar. Tudo que caia no meu estomago era como algo incompatível ao meu corpo. Eu vomitava. A única coisa que geralmente descia bem era suco. Então eu abusava de todos os tipos de suco que a face da terra tinha inventado.

No entanto, meu nervosismo tinha nome e sobrenome. Hugo Sammund. O terrorista que tinha negociado com Jane e Alec. Eu tinha até que dar um mérito a ele. Ele fora esperto. Em seu raciocínio era sim provável que o Higgs existisse. O que provavelmente acontecera, era que os agentes tinham sidos passados para trás.

Fora somente esse ano que ele conseguira chegar até mim. Durante quatro anos ele pesquisara de todos os lados e de todas as formas quem fora o agente capaz de passar a perna nos Volturi.

E desde então, cartas com ameaça de morte eram frequentes. Eu não me preocupava exatamente com isso. Ele só conseguira chegar a uns dos meus endereços de correspondência. E esse endereço estava em um dos meus nomes falsos.

Mas me preocupava a insistência dele.

Ele poderia, sei lá, conseguir transpor barreiras e enfim chegar a mim, e com isso, ao Edward.

Pensar nisso fez uma onde de vertigem me atingir em cheio. Me escorei numa parede e tomei um bom folego, tentado estabilizar a minha respiração. Pessoas passavam ao meu lado e nem se abalaram. Era assim em Nova York. Ninguém realmente enxergava ou parava para prestar atenção em alguma coisa. Simplesmente corriam de um lado para outro na pressa de cumprir seus afazeres.

Depois de quase dois minutos minha cabeça finalmente parou de rodar. Aplumei meu corpo e continuei a caminhar pela rua. Tinha que chegar ao escritório que construir no centro da cidade. Eu e Rose tínhamos nos unido e formado um empresa muito peculiar. Ao invés de tirar vidas, nós agora as protegíamos.

Finalmente cheguei a empresa, adentrei pela porta e caminhei para o elevador. No percurso apenas acenei minimamente a cabeça para o recepcionista — minha cabeça estava querendo ficar leve novamente.

Isso não era bom. Podia sentir que o desmaio estava a caminho. Rose teria que me ajudar nessa. Isso estava passando do controle.

Quando finalmente o elevador parou no andar cinco, onde ficava o nosso escritório e as portas se abriram, eu só tive tempo de gritar pela minha irmã. Lembro-me de um vulto loiro e outro de cabelos curtos e negros aparecerem no meu campo de visão. E então, tudo estava escuro.

Um barulho chato chiava na minha cabeça. Era irritante. O local era claro. Sabia disso mesmo com minhas pálpebras fechadas. Podia jurar que não estava sozinha no quarto. Mas não tinha certeza. Respirei fundo. O cheiro de álcool e remédio atingiu minhas narinas. Engoli em seco. Eu estava num hospital.

Movi minimamente minha mão e senti que ela estava plugada a algo. Engoli novamente em seco. Eu estava tomando soro.

_Maravilha._ Pensei com sarcasmo.

— Ela não vai acorda nunca? — Escutei a voz que eu tanto amava: Edward.

— Calma, cunhadinho. — Rose falou com paciência e humor. Algo que ela vinha absorvendo muito de Emmett. — Ela já está acordada. — Rose anunciou.

Reprimi a vontade e abrir o olhos e xingar ela por revelar minha posição. Ela sabia que quando se tratava de ambientes diferentes eu sempre preferia me fingir de morta e absorver o máximo de informação possível ante de dar o ar da minha graça.

— Não está, não. — Edward afirmou com veemência. Eu tive agora que reprimir minha vontade de rir. Edward ainda era uma massa de modelar nas minhas artimanhas e fingimentos. E olha que ele era extremamente observador.

— Vou provar. — Rose prometeu. Comecei a me questionar como ela iria me fazer revelar minha posição. Nem a pau que eu abriria meus olhos agora. Não tinha absorvido informação suficiente do ambiente onde estava. — Só para constar, dona Bella, a senhora está gravida. Grávida de dois meses.

E pronto. Rose conseguiu. Irmã fura olho sempre será inconveniente. Mas um fato que ela tinha acentuado ao absorver a personalidade do grandão do marido dela. Sim, os dois estavam a dois anos casados. Ela o enrolou até o fim. Por fim, a solução foi ele seguir o exemplo de Edward, contratar meus pais, do mesmo jeito que Edward tinha feito, e armar um casamento surpresa para ela.

Abri meus olhos em estado de choque e fitei minha irmã.

— Não disse que ela estava acordada? — Rose disse com tom triunfante.

— Bella. — Edward exclamou, vindo à minha direção e pegando minha mão. — Vamos ser pais, minha Bella. Vamos ter nosso herdeiro, nosso bebê.

— Sério? — Questionei olhando tanto para um como para outro. Num sofá, o vulto de cabelos negros, o grandão do Emmett, ressonava tranquilamente. Era muito homem para pouco sofá, percebi ao notar a forma desajeitada que Emmett se encontrava.

— Sério, irmãzinha. — Rose garantiu.

Edward se abaixou no rumo do meu ventre e depositou um beijo carinhoso. E depois se levantou e me abraçou de modo desengonçado, depositando beijos no meu pescoço. Tudo estava certo, então.

Mas então eu me lembrei das cartas. Meu coração disparou, e o aparelho de som irritante registrou a alteração. Edward se levantou com um sorriso de triunfo. Sabia que ele estava dando credito a alteração dos meus batimentos cardíacos aos seus beijos na minha jugular.

Troquei um longo olhar com Rose, que assentiu em resposta. Pelo jeito dela, ela sabia muito bem o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça.

Eu teria que me revelar.

Mas do que isso.

Eu teria que matar Hugo Sammund.

Pelo meu bem, pelo bem de Edward e agora pelo bem do meu filho.

Notas finais: Vai que rola uma segunda temporada. O que me dizem?


	21. Fique Ligado

Olá, eu transferi a 2° Temporada de AAM 2 (Adrenalina a 1000 II) para um novo link. Pesquise no meu link e saberá o novo endereço.

Perdoe-me pelo transtorno e grata pelo seu acompanhamento em minha história. Em breve, retornarei a escrevê-la. Enquanto isso, fique a vontade e confira as minhas outras histórias. Bjus.


End file.
